Cuentos de Hadas
by Violette Moore
Summary: Múltiples historias con Damian y Jon como protagonistas.
1. Blanca Nieves

**.  
—1—  
Blanca Nieves**

**.  
.**

Érase una vez en la lejana tierra de DC, que el Rey y la Reina Kent tuvieron a un hermoso niño. Su piel era blanca como la leche y sus cabellos negros como el ébano, decidieron nombrarlo Jon e invitar para su bendición a las personas más importantes del Reino.

El Conde Wayne acudió en compañía de su esposa y sus cuatro hermosos hijos, el más joven llamado Damián tenía tres años recién cumplidos, su piel era canela y sus cabellos igualmente oscuros. Al momento de inclinarlo sobre el cunero para que saludara y conociera al heredero, sus ojos brillaron con la curiosidad propia de los niños y sus mejillas se colorearon con fascinación.

—Es muy bonito. —comentó a su padre.

—Así es, y algún día lucharás para proteger su honor.

—Lo haré.

A los Reyes Kent les causo ternura ver la decisión refleja en la mirada del pequeñito. Jamás imaginaron que lo diría tan enserio.

A manera de despedida se desprendió de un objeto que llevaba entre manos. Era el obsequio que su familia destinaría para él. Un anillo de oro que no se podría colocar hasta que tuviera mayor edad, pero qué, representaba el poder adquisitivo de los Wayne.

Llevaba engarzada una piedra preciosa. Un diamante azul muy raro en su naturaleza pues, según decían entre los hechiceros, dependiendo de los caprichos del corazón humano podía cambiar de color.

Si se tornaba rojo intenso, revelaba la identidad de tu verdadero amor. Y esos eran sus deseos para él. Que el joven príncipe tuviera salud, felicidad y encontrara el amor.

Todos aplaudieron encantados con la descripción del obsequio, oculto en su preciosísima caja de madera, nadie notó el color que destellaba por dentro.

Lo descubrirían algunos años después.

**…**

El joven monarca fue formado para ser todo un fiel, leal y noble regente, amaba a su pueblo y a todo ser vivo en el Reino, tal era su belleza y dulzura que la mayoría de las veces, la Reina Lois optaba por vestirlo de Princesa.

Al menor no le incomodaba, lo prefería a las medias pegadas y los chaquetones con mangas largas y hombros bombachos.

Esa mañana, saldría del Castillo, prepararon su carruaje para que conociera los sectores más pobres y peligrosos del poblado. No debía temer, pues le acompañarían los más valientes y raudos de sus Caballeros. Entre ellos se encontraba el joven Damián Wayne.

Fiel a su palabra, entrenó día y noche para ser un Caballero igual de formidable que sus hermanos. El mayor de ellos, Richard se enorgullecía de su compromiso.

Aprendía rápido, tenía agilidad, carácter, valor e inteligencia. Su joven hermano jamás temió al levantar una espada o llevar cabo cualquier tarea que se le indicara y es por ello que hoy tendría su primer encomienda real.

Proteger a su joven majestad. Si sucedía alguna eventualidad, él debía sacarlo del carruaje y conducirlo a alguna zona segura. Damián se colocó la armadura que incluía casco y con la espada al corazón juró que lo protegería con su vida.

Richard asintió convencido de que no sería necesario llegar a tanto. Las revueltas del Reino sucedían en sectores aún más marginadas, donde su padre el Conde, en compañía de sus hermanos Jason y Timothy imponía su autoridad y controlaba a los bandidos.

Esta salida de su joven majestad era parte de una primera prueba, ya tenía nueve años de edad, ya no era un niño. Debía aprender a salir adelante por sí mismo.

**…**

Jon ya estaba en el carruaje cuando toda la Guardia Real subió a sus caballos e inició el viaje. Admiró desde las ventanas los prados verdes y el cielo azul, se distrajo con los riachuelos y el cantar de las aves. Entre más avanzaban más se iban deslavando los colores del paisaje, del verde fresco a uno opaco, de los conejitos tiernos a zorros tenebrosos. La joya en su pecho brilló en color amarillo, eso significaba temor, el verde refería enfermedad, el azul serenidad y el rosa felicidad. Se tranquilizó repitiéndose a sí mismo que todo estaría bien. Era un noble, el futuro Rey, su padre no temía a nada y su madre sabía gobernar con sabiduría y claridad.

Él tenía que hacerlo también, encontrar su fortaleza interior, reunir su valor, aunque en estos momentos temiera lo peor. Cerró sus ojos, tranquilizando los latidos de su corazón, la gema en su pecho volvió a tornarse azul, la envolvió con su puño, era un anillo pero aún le quedaba grande y para no perderlo, lo llevaba al pecho con una cadena de oro.

Pasados estos momentos de vacilación el carruaje hizo algunos movimientos que lo volvieron a llenar de temor. Se salieron del camino, se adentraron en el bosque, aumentaron la velocidad al máximo y nadie respondía a sus gritos de —¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Se detuvieron, luego de que él cayera de su asiento y terminara en el suelo temblando como un cordero, la puerta del carruaje se abrió de súbito y ya estaba listo para patear o gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero no llegó a hacerlo porque reconoció la armadura de sus Caballeros y rápidamente tomó la mano que le era ofrecida para salvarlo.

Corrieron entre la espesa hierba, perdió sus zapatillas de tacón bajo, también la diadema que llevaba entre sus cabellos, las telas del vestido se rasgaron por todos lados pero no se quejó ni dejó de correr. Su Caballero no lo soltaba por nada, alrededor suyo escuchaba sonidos de batalla, esperaba que él supiera a dónde lo llevaba y pareció ser así pues después de un largo tramo le pidió que se agachara y arrastrara.

Se adentraron en una pequeña cueva oculta a las raíces de un enorme árbol, su pecho latía como un loco, sus pies dolían y ardían, su mano también, aquella con que lo aferró.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que sus perseguidores los daban por perdidos, el Caballero se desprendió de su casco y se disculpó por sus tratos burdos, él le restó importancia, lo que le urgía era mirarlo con atención. No se advertían demasiadas cosas con la pobre iluminación que entraba de afuera, no obstante la gema en su pecho otra vez brillo.

Rojo intenso, el tono que reflejaba el verdadero amor.

Lo miró arrobado pues jamás imagino que tan joven llegaría a encontrarlo, el Caballero también estaba asolado y sin más, se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Damián Wayne, ultimo guarda de su majestad y también soy quien le obsequió ese anillo.

—¿Perdón?

—El deseo de mi padre era que usted encontrara a la persona indicada pues si de algo está convencido, es de que el Rey Clark, gobierna con entereza debido al consejo y amor de su bien amada Reina. Sé que aún somos jóvenes, que nos queda mucho camino por recorrer pero aún así, yo quisiera decirle, que si usted me deja...podría protegerlo por el resto de mis días.

El príncipe no supo que contestar, la gema brillaba tan fuerte que era evidente que no necesitaba responder. Concentro su mirada en el Caballero, ojos verdes tan seguros y preciosos que creyó firmemente en que moriría cualquier día por él.

No quería que lo hiciera, es decir. No deseaba que muriera por él, estaba por tomar por su mano, por darle las gracias por rescatarlo cuando otras voces se escucharon desde fuera.

—¡Damián!

—¡Majestad!

—¡Ya no hay peligro!

—Pueden salir.

El Caballero volvió a extenderle su mano, antes de tomarla escondió la joya al interior de sus ropas.

—Aceptaré tu palabra y algún día tendrás el honor de desposar mi mano pero por el momento, nadie más que nosotros debería saberlo. Nuestros padres podrían...

—Separarnos.

—Y usted tiene la obligación de convertirse en mi Primer Caballero.

—Cuando lo haga, la sortija quedará en su dedo.

—Y entonces, nos reuniremos.

Salieron de nuevo con esta promesa en su corazón. El resto de la Guardia Real, estaba feliz de encontrarlos a salvo, reprendieron a Damián por dejarlo tan maltratado. —¿Qué no veía lo delicado de sus ropas o su cuerpo?— ¡Era un príncipe no un carnero! Debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez que debiera cuidarlo.

—Sólo se enfocó en mantenerme a salvo y lo agradezco. Las zapatillas o mi vestido pueden ser reemplazados, pero la vida de cualquiera de nosotros no. Agradezco sus servicios y preocupación leales Caballeros, ahora quisiera terminar con lo que mis padres me encomendaron.

—Como ordene.

Siguieron su misiva. El príncipe se presentó con los sectores más pobres y desolados, les prometió que vendrían tiempos mejores, aquellos que querían aterrorizarlos jamás llegarían a lograrlo. Y esto lo comentó mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a su verdadero amor.

**—****Fin—**


	2. Aladín

**.  
—2—  
Aladdín**

**.  
.**

—¡Madre, por favor! Ya basta de pretendientes. —demandó con voz elevada el príncipe de Nanda Parbat, saliendo del salón del trono, atravesando las enormes puertas que lo conducirían a los jardines reales.

—Sabes cual es la forma de detenerlos. —respondió altiva la elegante mujer de piel morena y largos cabellos negros engarzados con joyas preciosas. Su hijo dio la vuelta aireado a la vez que se desprendía del turbante y las joyas preciosas en un clásico berrinche.

—¡No voy a casarme con nadie que tú o mi abuelo hayan elegido!

—¿De verdad? —contestó atrevida. —Porque podría jurar que el príncipe de Ala Nocturna, te produjo cierto interés y gran bochorno.

—¿De qué mier...?

—Mis sirvientes dijeron que los vieron muy cariñosos.—interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos, relamiéndose con gozo. Su hijo se ruborizó por completo y debatió.

—¡E...ese degenerado me confundió! ¡Yo solo accedí a visitar los pasillos con él y ese sujeto, ese enfermo...

—Oh, por favor Damian. Sólo fue un beso y algo de toqueteo.

— ¡¿Así lo llamas?! ¡Ese orate trató de...!

—Sé muy bien lo que intentó y lo intentarán todos los que vengan después de él. Conoces las leyes de Nanda Parbat, debes desposarte con alguien antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Lamentablemente para ti, eso sucede en dos semanas.

—Y si me niego, lo perderás todo. —acusó con mirada siniestra. La misma que heredó a su padre, ese gesto imponente y determinante.

Lástima que se hubiera muerto tan pronto, le gustaba torturar a su amado Sultán y aparentemente a él, le gustaba hacerle creer que tenía el control. En su lecho de muerte, el maldito infeliz alcanzó a incluir una cláusula en la que su hijo, el legítimo heredero podía elegir con quien desposarse. Ya no estaba sujeto a algún príncipe o princesa que le impusieran ellos. Ya no estaba maldito, cómo sucedió con ellos.

—Lo perderemos todo, querrás decir. —Damian bufó restando importancia a sus palabras, arrojándose sobre el montón de alfombras y almohadas que tenía por cama.

—Yo sigo siendo el hijo de sangre. Aún si no me desposo, me dejarán vivir en el palacio. El abuelo y tú por el contrario...

—¡R'as ha sido consejero del Sultán por más de ocho generaciones! —comentó amenazante acercándose a él con una pequeña daga de oro sólido en la mano.

Lo tomó por un brazo y colocó el metal contra su rostro. Sería tan fácil asestarle una estocada pero el resultado sería el mismo. Los echarían del palacio, peor aún, los condenarían a muerte o arrojarían al Calabozo. Damian sonrió, atrevido, arrogante, hasta parecía que la estaba retando.

—Y mira lo bien que aconsejó a mi padre. Desposarse contigo después de la desafortunada muerte de tres esposas.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Lo mismo que he pregonado desde que aprendí a hablar. No creo que no concibiera con ninguna de ellas.

—¡Estaban enfermas!

—Pues qué bien te escogió. —su hijo intentó liberarse y ella presionó hasta abrirle una incisión. Goliath, no muy lejos de ahí bramó en advertencia al olfatear la sangre de su señor.

—No le debes ninguna lealtad a tu padre, Damian. ¡Yo te lo di todo!

—En eso te equivocas. Me mantuviste encerrado hasta el día de su muerte y has intentado desposarme con alguien de tu conveniencia desde entonces.

—¿¡Mi conveniencia!? ¿En que me beneficiaría que te desposes con el príncipe Richard?

—¿En serio creíste que no me enteraría de sus relaciones con tu amante o el de R'as? Las lealtades ya están divididas, madre. Cómo bien dijiste, en dos semanas yo seré el Sultán,

lo que significa que sus fieles ahora me pertenecen. Puedes seguir encamándote con Jason Todd y mi abuelo con Timothy Drake.

Yo me quedaré donde estoy y me desposaré con quien me de la gana, cuando me de la gana. Según las leyes de Nanda Parbat, la mano derecha de mi padre, ascenderá al trono en mi lugar.

—¡Ese viejo decrépito morirá muy pronto!

—Su salud es excelente, madre. Ventajas de pasar desapercibido todos estos años, no puedes tocarlo, toda la corte lo estará cuidando.

—¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Damian!

—¿Amenazas a tu propio hijo? ¿El príncipe de Nanda Parbat?

—Si yo caigo, tú también lo harás. —le asestó una estocada que no buscó cobrarse su vida, tan solo marcarlo a la altura del corazón. Goliath salió de su escondite y la atacó. Esa maldita bestia era un regalo de su difunto esposo. Bruce gustaba de explorar el mundo, viajar por todos los infames y retorcidos rincones del mundo.

En una de esas expediciones le trajo esa cosa. Era una especie de hombre murciélago que los volvía intocables a todos. Naciones vecinas se la pensaban diez veces antes de atacarlos, pero quizás lo único que les faltaba era motivación. Si no iba a gobernar y heredar las joyas más la corona, entonces. Lo quemaría todo.

**…**

Damian ordenó a Goliath que dejara en paz a su madre, aún debía honrar la memoria de su padre y él era todo, menos un sanguinario. Subió a la espalda del animal, despojado ya de joyas y telas preciosas, se internó en el cielo nocturno de Nanda Parbat.

La tierra nutrida que casi no conocía. Deseaba que alguien le mostrara sus escondrijos, que le hablara del pueblo, sus ambiciones y deseos. Sin embargo era muy tarde cuando lo decidió y se quedó dormido en el lugar donde lo dejó. Goliath estaba entrenado para ocultarse a la luz del sol. Era grande y poderoso, pero también noble y curioso. No quería que lo cazaran o peor aún, asesinaran.

Despertó cuando la luz del sol, le pegó de lleno en el rostro.

No tenía idea de donde estaba pero la vista le pareció hermosa, desde su prisión de oro y cristal, nunca había contemplado un amanecer tan glorioso.

Decidió andarse por los techos de las construcciones, se notaba una marcada diferencia entre el palacio y la población común. Creía haber entendido que su padre dedicó su vida a que todos tuvieran acceso a lo mismo, es decir, que no hubiera tantas diferencias sociales, pero a donde quiera que miraba encontraba soldados armados amenazando a los pobres para que no se acercaran a los nobles.

El emblema que ostentaban por lo alto no era el de la familia de su padre, sino el de su madre. —¡Ella ordenó todo esto!— La desigualdad, el sufrimiento. ¡No podía creer que se atreviera a tanto! —¿Pero de qué se iba a maravillar, cuando a Talía no le tembló la mano a la hora de marcarlo?— La herida en su pecho había cicatrizado. No era profunda pero sí larga. Estaba maldito, tenía una amenaza de muerte sobre su espalda y lo cruel era que no se la puso un extraño, sino su propia madre.

**…**

Una pelea calle abajo lo arrebató de sus pensamientos, los mismos guardias intimidaban a una pequeñita que robó una manzana.

—¡Parece que no has entendido! ¡No nos importa que la devuelvas! ¡El castigo por robar lo que sea es...! —colocaron la mano de la chiquilla sobre una tabla de madera, acto seguido levantaron la espada, él palideció de inmediato. Aún si bajaba, no llegaría a tiempo para evitarlo, cerró los ojos y esperó escuchar el estruendoso grito de dolor.

No sucedió. Un muchacho poco mas joven que él se interpuso en el medio. Él y los guardias se hicieron de palabras, lo llamaron rata. "Sucia y rastrera rata callejera" parecían ser viejos adversarios ya que se olvidaron de la niña que salió corriendo como si la llevara el viento.

Ahora querían matarlo a él. Quien quiera que fuera no tenía miedo, de hecho parecía que disfrutaba con esto. Su cuerpo delgado y atlético le llamó la atención, cabellos negros, ojos azules, piel clara a pesar de vivir en las áridas y cálidas arenas del Desierto, tal vez era un extranjero o solamente estaba de paso.

.

Preguntó por su procedencia una vez se introdujo en la escena para ayudarlo a escapar. Ya había trazado una ruta de escape que desde cierta perspectiva parecía algo suicida, pero hizo que confiara en él. Lo tomó de la mano, lo miró a los ojos y convenció de seguirlo al más elevado de los tejados. Una vez en posición, saltaron. La rata cerró los ojos mientras caían, él aprovechó el momento para mirarlo con descaro. Era atractivo y valiente. Además de no temerle a la muerte. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir?

Claro, saber quién era él.

—Jon...—se presentó estirando una mano a manera de saludo.

—D...Duncan —mintió pues cabía la posibilidad de que supiera quien era él. Hijo del sultán, el jodido y cobarde bastardo que permitía que a las dulces y tiernas niñas, les cortaran una mano.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo en Parbat? —preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo con notable interés.

Aterrizaron sobre un montón de heno, pero ni aún así se detuvieron, siguieron corriendo hasta quedar sin aliento. En su nuevo escondite ya no se escuchaba el ajetreo del mercado, los guardias armados o una miserable alma.

Sólo estaban ellos y eso lo intimidó un poco. Recostados uno junto al otro, recreó las memorias del beso y las ávidas manos del Príncipe de Ala Nocturna. Se serenó. La rata callejera sólo parecía eso. Un ladrón que tenía por costumbre rescatar a los indefensos. Le dijo que no era nuevo, nació en ese lugar pero estuvo encerrado desde que podía recordar. Escapó durante la noche y como muestra estaba la cicatriz en su pecho. Jon la identificó como su sentencia de muerte.

—¿Qué hiciste, insultar en público a la Reina?

—Tt... ¿Así se hace llamar esa loca? —inquirió sorprendido. Jon alabó su afilada lengua y continuó explicando todo lo que cambió desde que el Sultán falleció. Aumentaron los impuestos, el ejercito entró a las calles, les quitó lo poco o mucho que su padre les había dado.

—¿Y qué piensan hacer? —realizó por siguiente pregunta, mirando el cielo y por el rabillo del ojo a él. Jon estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos de algodón que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, su vientre desnudo subiendo y bajando, por prenda superior todo lo que llevaba era un chaleco abierto, sus cabellos sueltos se le antojaron increíbles, indomables, justo como él.

—¿¡Qué no es obvio!? Sobrevivir.

—Parece que te está costando trabajo últimamente.

—Siempre me escapo.

—Sin mi te habrían degollado.

—Y sin mí te morirás de hambre, así que vamos. Te mostraré el lugar. —Jon se levantó de súbito y le extendió una mano, él la aceptó y al ser levantado sus alientos casi se fusionaron. Era más joven pero mucho más alto y fornido que él. Eso le gustó y si se lo dio a notar, no le interesó. Su amigo comenzó la carrera, le dijo que demostrara qué tan hábil era. Aprendía rápido, así que igualó sus pasos. Jon lo llevó a todos los lugares que jamás habría imaginado. Dónde robar comida, conseguir una manta calientita, cambiar sus ropas por unas limpias e inclusive lo llevó a un riachuelo dónde podría ducharse.

Pensarlo desnudo yaciendo ahí, lo lleno de tal bochorno que su insolente amigo sugirió que si tenía miedo, podrían hacerlo juntos. De esta manera, si los atrapaban podrían ayudarse a escapar de nuevo. Le dijo que sí, aunque su mente divagó con la parte de "hacerlo juntos" —¿Qué se sentiría besar a alguien por amor y no por lujuria u obligación?—

.

Terminaron la velada en su casa. Jon dijo que los otros chicos sin hogar se reunían en una especie de caverna pero él, era algo claustrofóbico para eso. Creó su hogar en la cima de un edificio. Desde ahí se veía en toda su gloria y perfección el palacio. La sensación de temor volvió a invadirlo. No quería regresar, ni tampoco ser encontrado. Jon lo distrajo maldiciendo a su madre y a todos sus pretendientes.

—¿Perdón...? —preguntó casi perdiendo el paso y cayéndose desde tan alto. Jon sostuvo su peso, una vez más sus alientos quedaron sobrepuestos.

—Claro, te lo has perdido. Príncipes de todas partes vienen a camello, elefante o caballo, con tal de reclamar su mano.

—No es a ella a quien cortejan. —respondió de inmediato.

—¿Y a quien más?

—El príncipe Damian.

—Oh, no sé que clase de cuentos te contaban en el encierro, pero créeme ese niño está muerto.

—¡No es así!

—Nadie lo ha visto desde el día de su alumbramiento.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sé que es horrible saber que esa bruja es todo lo que tenemos, pero entre más pronto lo aceptes...

—¡No lo haré! ¡El príncipe sigue vivo!

—Si es así, debe ser igual de maldito.

—Tal vez no sabía que su madre derribó todo lo que su padre construyó.

—¿¡Y por qué lo defiendes tanto!? ¿A caso crees que tomará tu mano? En serio, amigo. Las leyes son así desde el origen de los tiempos. El sultán asciende al trono al desposarse el día en que cumple la mayoría de edad. Esto no es para presumir a su consorte como un lindo trofeo a su lado, es para asegurar la sucesión del reino. Necesita un heredero y aunque eres increíblemente apuesto, dudo que puedas darle uno de esos. Hay un par de joyas en ti, pero créeme si te digo que no sirven para eso.

—¿Crees que soy apuesto? —interrumpió su discurso y estaba seguro de que tanto sus mejillas como su corazón estaban ardiendo. Jon sonrió, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, dulce y gentil como la del príncipe Richard, retrocedió por el recuerdo. Él no quería ser conquistado o forzado, quería ser enamorado, incondicionalmente amado.

—Sí lo creo, también pienso que has deseado besarme todo este tiempo.

**…****.**

Jon lo besó en la cima de aquel edificio y el contacto fue ambicioso, íntimo, cálido, todo. Sus manos se posaron en su cintura y él abrió su boca para acceder a más y más de él.

Contrario de lo que pensó, no terminó huyendo de él, dejó que sus dedos se posaran en la cadera ajena y juntaron sus pelvis. Un escalofrío de lo más delicioso lo recorrió de la punta de sus dedos hasta desaparecer en los pies, el cuerpo de Jon estaba tan cálido como las arenas del desierto y su piel era suave, nívea, dulce, de lo más exquisita. Siguieron explorando sus bocas y cuerpos por el resto de la noche, hasta quedarse dormidos sobre el alijo de almohadones y cobijas que tenía el otro. No desnudaron su carne, tampoco hubo amenazas de penetración. Jon dijo que no quería abusar de un dulce y tierno niño. Niño...

Maldijo su constitución delgada y la baja estatura que desde siempre le habían restado edad a su estampa. No le importó, se sentía bien esto de ser protegido por alguien más.

**…****..**

Consideró quedarse en su papel, aferrarse a esta nueva vida, hacer el amor con él y degradar su valía. Estaban a la mitad de eso. Jon le quitó el pantalón y metió sus dedos húmedos de él en la parte mas privada de su ser, un gemido de sorpresa y placer escapó a sus labios morenos. Su amante preguntó si estaba listo para esto, le dijo que sí entre jadeos incontrolables. Se había enamorado de él y lo deseaba tanto que dolía no poderlo tener. Jon admitió que sentía lo mismo, intentaría no ser cruel y él respondió que hiciera lo que quisiera con su ser. Casi se entregaba de lleno cuando el cielo de Nanda Parbat explotó. Cañones resonaron alertándolos a ambos.

**…****.**

En los días pasados había visto a la guardia real buscándolo por todos lados, pero debían ser discretos ya que al parecer, nadie podía saber que el príncipe estaba vivo y era un fugitivo. Los cañones hicieron que su rostro se llenara de llanto, sólo resonaban así cuando anunciaban un deceso. Su padre ya era historia antigua y Talía jamás tocaría a R'as, sólo quedaba Alfred, su guardián. Jon comenzó a besarlo para tranquilizarlo, le dijo que no tuviera miedo, no estaban en guerra, ni los perseguían a ellos. Él le respondió que sí, los perseguirían a todos, los asesinarían a todos si no regresaba al palacio. Su madre siempre quiso conquistar otros reinos, hacerse con tantas joyas, armas y poder como pudiera. Jon se burló abiertamente, dijo que esos aires de grandeza eran parte de lo que más adoraba en él. No se conducía como un ladrón, ex presidiario o proscrito, siempre caminaba con la frente en alto, como alguien importante, intocable.

—Es porque lo soy, mi nombre no es Duncan, es Damian. Yo soy el príncipe de Nanda Parbat, mi madre es la que intentó asesinarme.

—Por Alá, tienes suerte de ser tan apuesto.

—¿Supondría alguna diferencia? —preguntó en lo que se ponía la ropa. Jon dijo que no, entre burlas le obsequió una elaborada reverencia y comentó que si fuera el sultán, jamás le diría que no. Amaba su pasión, su locura, su irreverente y bien formada figura. Estaban en medio de algo, por favor. ¿No podía enloquecer después de consumarlo?

—Aunque nos sea imposible concebir, debo guardar mi virtud hasta el día de la ceremonia. Ya sabes, cuando cumpla dieciséis, me despose y sea coronado como Sultán.

—¡¿Dieciséis?! ¿Cuántos tienes ahora, trece?

—¿No son esos los que tienes tú? —inquirió divertido con la cuestión.

—Casi cumplo trece.

—Y yo, casi cumplo dieciséis. Sé que no me crees pero lo probaré, por cierto. Si decides seguirme, te haré mi consorte.

—¿¡Qué...!? ¡Duncan, espera...! —en lo que alegaba se había colocado a la orilla del elevado edificio. Su amante quiso alcanzarlo, él simplemente se dejó caer al vacío. Jonathan gritó su nombre, él silbó de esa manera que únicamente reconocía Goliath. La enorme bestia que su padre y él entrenaron para que su madre jamás encontrara atravesó los cielos de Nanda Parbat, aterrorizando a unos, emocionando a otros, lo salvó de la que sería una muerte segura y cuando se afianzó sobre él, le extendió una mano a Jon.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó pues no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacer esto. En el amanecer cumpliría la mayoría de edad y su único aliado en la corte ahora descansaba en paz. Intentaría apelar a la sabiduría de su abuelo. Desde que conoció a Timothy Drake, había dejado de lado los sueños de conquista y grandeza, sólo le importaba encamarse con él. Así que tal vez, aceptara oficiar su ceremonia. Jon tomó su mano. Aún creía que esto era un sueño o una locura. El día que se conocieron los guardias debieron cortar su cabeza y todo esto era una alucinación propia del mas allá.

—Cuando te despose y me deshonres verás que soy muy real.

—¿¡Tú de verdad!?

—Es una larga historia pero habrás escuchado sobre Goliath, la bestia demoníaca que el Sultán obsequió a su único hijo el día en que nació.

—Pensé que era un mito.

—Igual te parecía yo.

—¿¡Y qué procede?! ¿Qué pasa con la sucesión?

—Según la ultima voluntad de mi padre, puedo desposarme con quien quiera, hombre o mujer. Si es lo primero tendrás que permitirme retozar con alguien más. Nada íntimo o pasional, sólo para engendrar.

—¡ESO JAMÁS! —gritó aferrándose a él, lastimándolo un poco a él.

Casi llegaban al Palacio, ordenó a Goliath que descendiera directamente en las habitaciones de su abuelo, por lo bajo alcanzó a ver guardias armados y un caballo escapando rápido. Ese pertenecía al Príncipe de Ala Nocturna y no estaba solo. Reconoció los cabellos bicolor del amante de su madre. Así que la visita de Richard, no fue en vano.

Si consiguió una mano y no una cualquiera. Sonrió.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó, regresando al tema de la sucesión.

—Darle una oportunidad a alguien más. La niña que salvamos en el mercado, apenas si tenía seis.

—¿Adoptar? Eso enloquecería a mi familia. Me fascina la idea, pero primero habrá que convencer a R'as.

**—****Fin—**


	3. Bella Durmiente

**.  
—3—  
Bella Durmiente**

**.  
.**

Érase una vez en la lejana tierra de Gotham que el rey y la reina Wayne dieron a luz a su primer y único hijo. Su piel era tostada como la canela, sus cabellos como el ébano, sus ojos de un azul tan misterioso que ambos monarcas supieron que estaría propenso a las maldiciones y envidias de sus enemigos. Llamaron a la Bruja Buena para que acudiera a su castillo el día de la presentación del niño. Todo el reino estaba ahí, las mesas se cubrieron de manteles, los pisos de alfombras carísimas, no faltaba la comida ni la bebida y es así qué cuando su nombre fue pronunciado, desde la más alta de las ventanas llegaron las tres pequeñas hadas para bendecirlo con su gracia.

**…****.**

—Yo, el hada Dick... —comenzó a decir una encantadora figurilla de cabellos igualmente negros y ojos azules, pero en un tono tan claro que asemejaba el cielo. Estaba enfundado en un apretadísimo traje de color negro con detalles en azul eléctrico y movía sus alas así como varita mágica con elegancia. —...Te concedo los dones de la belleza de cuerpo y pureza de corazón, así como la habilidad de crear arte. —describió algunos pases mágicos bañando al príncipe que embelesado lo veía con destellos de color celeste y una vez terminada su acción, todo el mundo estallo en gritos y aplausos de emoción.

—Yo, el hada Tim... —continuó diciendo otra figurilla de cabellos negros, piel clara y ojos azules, enfundado en un traje rojo con detalles en negro y dorado. Esta hada en particular veía al joven príncipe sin mucho interés y quizás sea por ello que su majestad intentó aplastarlo cual mosquito entre sus manos. El ser mágico escapó por los pelos y eso enfureció al bodoque.

—¡Ghu! ¡Ghu!

—Tú... —antes de que el hada Tim decidiera usar sus talentos para convertirlo en caramelo, terminó su conjuro mágico y se apartó del cunero. —Te concedo los dones de la astucia e inteligencia, además de la sensibilidad para la música y poesía. Deberás utilizarlos para hacer el bien o llegará el momento en que se volverán contra ti... —bañó con un poco de malicia al joven príncipe en destellos de color rubí y el pequeño manoteó y pataleó hasta que estornudó.

—¡Chú...!

Hubiera intentado otro ataque homicida de no ser porque ya todo el mundo aplaudía y bebía, además de que el hada Dick volvió a salirle al paso. Damian le sonrió encantado con sus poses de bailarina y la diminuta hada realizó una reverencia para abrir paso a la última de las invitadas. Su figura era un poco más grande que la de los otros dos, sus cabellos bicolor y su atuendo combinaba tonos negros, cafés y rojos. Tras ver el ataque del joven príncipe a Tim, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir. Ya tenía belleza e inteligencia. ¿Qué más querían que le diera?

—Se lo prometiste a la Bruja Buena, Jay Jay... —susurró el hada Dick a su oído, provocándole gran bochorno, no solo por la entonación de su voz, sino por la forma en que lo miró.

—¡Bien! ¡Pero ya deja de verme así, tú maldito hado afeminado!

—Lenguaje...—reprendió Tim y Jason suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Por qué era tan necesario que los tres participaran en esto? Ese pedazo rechoncho de carne ¿A quién podía amenazar? Si ni siquiera podía sostener su propio peso o levantar la cabeza. —¡Ja!— No era más que una adorable y enfurruñada maquina de babear y cagar.

Se acercó al pequeñito que lo recibió con sonoro gorjeo y tras aclarar su garganta se presentó.

—Yo, el hada Jason...

—¡UN MOMENTO! —se escuchó decir al instante y todos temblaron desde su posición. El salón del trono se vio invadido por una nube de magia oscura que resplandecía en tonos verdes y negros.

El pequeño bebé comenzó a llorar, las tres hadas lo rodearon y levantaron sus varas para protegerlo, el Rey se apartó de su amada Reina y desenvaino la flamante espada.

Quien llenaba el espacio a su alrededor era Talía, la Bruja Malvada.

.

—¿¡Por qué yo no fui invitada a la fiesta, querido!? —comentó contoneando las caderas a medida que se aproximaba al Rey —¿A caso ya olvidaste cuando era yo quien calentaba tu cama?

—De eso ha pasado mucho Talía, ambos decidimos...

—¿Decidir...?—interrumpió feroz, levantando las manos y es que su magia era tan poderosa que no necesitaba de objeto alguno para canalizarla. Ella era la vara, el instrumento.

Todo su cuerpo podía obrar maravillas o las mas crueles pesadillas.

—Que era demasiado poco para ti, lo decidiste tú. Y ahora yo decido que ese niño, no es digno de gobernar el reino. —Talía avanzó hacia el pequeñito en la cuna que temeroso seguía llorando y pataleando. Los tres hados se conmovieron con su llanto y reunieron su magia para protegerlo, sin embargo la Bruja Malvada congeló a todos con apenas un batir de manos. El Rey intentó interceder, rogó, imploró, sus vasallos lo hicieron a la vez, pero la hechicera no escuchaba explicación.

.

Ese niño debió ser de los dos. Quiso odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, maldecirlo, destrozarlo, más al sostenerlo en brazos y caer en la cuenta del color de sus ojos, se arrepintió. En sus profecías, Melissande le prometió que engendraría a un niño de piel canela y ojos esmeraldas con su mas grande amor, pero llegó el día en que Bruce la traicionó y siendo así, no le temblaron las manos al momento de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la oscuridad.

A quien quería destruir era a él, hacerlo sufrir tanto como la hizo sufrir, pero la imagen del infante removió fibras sensibles que creía muertas en su corazón. No lo haría en este momento. Se lo arrancaría de las manos cuando su padre o alguien más llegara a amarlo. Con el pequeñito suspirando en su regazo reunió su magia y sentenció.

.

—Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, este niño habrá de enfrentarse a otro que será su igual. Una espada atravesará su pecho pero ni aún así morirá. Caerá en un sueño profundo del que nunca jamás despertará.

—¡NO! —gritaron los hados, intentando escapar a su magia pero la maldición ya estaba hecha. Talía lo regresó a la cuna y el niño lloriqueó con el corazón roto y el cuerpo temblando.

Todos en el salón del trono permanecieron en silencio, el Rey no tenía palabras para disculparse con su amada, pero Selina sabía bien de sus aventuras con ella. La Bruja Malvada se despidió argumentando que todo esto pudo haberse evitado de haberla invitado.

—La cortesía nunca fue tu cualidad más apremiante, mi amor. Nos veremos entonces y ya me recordarás.

Desapareció en medio de otra nube de color verde y negro. Al diseminarse los hados, lo intentaron de nuevo.

—Por favor, no pierda la calma majestad. El hada Jason no terminó de concederle sus dones al príncipe. Aún podemos corregirlo. —comentó Dick, tratando de serenarlos, pero Jason le recordó que su magia era la "menos" apropiada para la tarea.

—Sólo inténtalo...—sugirió Dick apretando sus manos y los colores inundaron el rostro del apuesto e intimidante hado.

—¡Ahhh...! ¡Quedamos en que no harías "nada de eso" en público! —intentó empujarlo para hacerlo a un lado pero el otro fue mucho más rápido. Lo enredó entre sus brazos y colocó un pecaminoso beso en sus labios. El hada Tim se preguntó qué clase de karma estaba pagando unido a estos dos. Luego recordó que se le ocurrió acompañarlos para ganar los afectos de la Bruja Buena.

Carraspeó y Jason una vez más se acercó. El bodoque le extendió los bracitos, aparentemente quería ser cargado y tranquilizado. Jason lo bañó con su magia plateada y una vez el príncipe se calmó, comentó.

—Yo, el hada Jason te concedo los dones de la habilidad marcial. Si algún día habrás de enfrentarte a una espada, sabrás manejarla como el mejor, pero sí, por algún descuido llegaras a caer en el sueño eterno, decreto que despertarás con un beso de amor verdadero. —el hada Dick se enterneció con sus palabras, hasta el pequeño Tim reconoció que esa era una solución realmente buena. Jason bañó con su magia al joven príncipe que sonrió y aplaudió fascinado. Todos en el reino lo dieron por hecho. Su joven príncipe sería el más apuesto, inteligente, sensible a las artes y mejor espadachín que Gotham jamás hubiera visto.

**…****.**

El Rey Bruce se lo tomó a reto personal y lo instruyó a puertas cerradas durante los siguientes años, mandó destruir todos los espejos u objetos reflectantes que existieran en el Castillo, no fuera que Talía usara el reflejo de Damian para crear a su igual. Sobre esto mismo, le encerró en la torre más elevada y mejor provista del recinto, tenía sus propios jardines, salones de música, arte y lectura, el baño estaba equipado con lo mínimo necesario para que no viera su imagen en las jabonosas aguas de la bañera.

Desde el día en que fue maldito, nadie más lo había visto pero solían escucharlo y eso los tranquilizaba. Tal y como prometieran, su joven príncipe tenía una voz esplendorosa y cautivadora, declamaba poesía como un ruiseñor y tocaba el violín como el mejor. Sus notas y tono de voz conmovían a las doncellas que noche tras noche se tiraban a los pies de su torre y soñaban su figura, elegante y bella.

Damian era ajeno a todos estos sentimientos, desde lo alto no veía más que un montón de manchones. La luna como único testigo, la noche como un cálido manto. Los hados sabían que estaba creciendo y que necesitaba algo más que lecciones privadas y cuentos.

Contacto humano, lo único que al Rey se le había escapado y que creyó solucionar al prometerlo con la princesa de Azarath.

Rachel y Damian solían intercambiar correo en los días cercanos a su cumpleaños, pero los dos eran sumamente herméticos a cualquier respecto. ¿Qué le escribiría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que no conocía su verdadera identidad a los dieciséis años de edad? ¿Qué solo lo dejaban mirar por la ventana cuando caía la noche y no había peligro de que nadie más lo observara? ¿Que sus mejores amigos eran unos seres diminutos y molestos? ¿Que su voz y su arte conmovían corazones pero nadie entendía lo que decía?

Él no le cantaba y escribía al amor verdadero sino al anhelo por poseerlo. Él no pintaba una y otra vez la belleza de su madre y el rostro altivo de su padre porque los respetara u honrara, sino porque pretendía discernir cual era su imagen. Intentó muchas veces hacerse a una idea, pero todos los bosquejos terminaban desechos, sus dedos sangrando, los hados preocupados. Sin importar lo que le dijeran él no entendía ¿Por qué era tan malo echar una mirada? ¿Era cierto que era apuesto o todos mintieron y lo condenaron al encierro porque era horrendo?

.

En su ultima carta, la princesa decía que quería conocerlo.

Su padre no admitía la entrada de forasteros al reino y a pesar de que año con año ofrecía una fiesta para celebrarlo, todas eran de máscaras y es así que nadie lo identificaba. Él solía acudir como parte del espectáculo, tocando el violín con la orquesta, bailando con alguna indiferente doncella, tal vez, a sus dieciséis pudiera tocar el piano y beber hasta caer desmayado. Mostró la carta al Rey Bruce y éste dijo que haría los arreglos para que la recibiera en sus aposentos, también llamarían a la Bruja Buena y sus hados obviamente, estarían involucrados.

El reino de Azarath era tan antiguo como mágico.

Lo comprometieron con Rachel confiando en que sus dones lograrían despertarlo pero a él, no le preocupaba caer en el sueño eterno. A decir verdad, prefería los sueños donde se inventaba y podía recorrer los bosques, practicar con su espada, contemplar los paisajes, conocer a alguien. Sus hados solían decir que aguardara, lo había hecho tremendamente bien todos estos años, pero algunas noches como esta, sentía la necesidad de salir o se iba a morir.

**…****.**

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —acusó el hada Jason a Tim en privado. Lo estampó contra la pared y colocó el filo asesino de su varita mágica (la cual parecía una palanca) contra tierna piel de su cuello. —¡Tú lo espolvoreaste con toda esa "sensibilidad" y amenazaste con que tarde o temprano se volvería en contra suya!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Lo es! —le recordó presionando un poco más la palanca contra su cuello.

—Mis palabras fueron que usara sus dones para hacer el bien o se volverían contra él.

—¡¿Y en qué momento de su enclaustrada vida, te ha parecido que no hizo el bien?! —Timothy intentaba zafarse y alcanzar su varita mágica (báculo sagrado o bastón "bo" para cualquiera que la contemplara) pero no lo lograba porque un Jason furioso era tan duro como el acero.

—Está sufriendo porque claramente, ya no es un niño —concilió Tim señalando con una inclinación de rostro la habitación de su protegido.

—¿¡CÓMO QUE CLARAMENTE!? —reclamó aún más furioso. —¿LO HAS ESPIADO EN EL BAÑO? —Jason siguió presionando y el rostro del hada Tim pasó del rojo al violeta intenso. Negó la acusación con lo que parecía ser su ultimo aliento y entonces Jay lo dejó.

—No tiene caso discutir por esto, chicos. Damian está temeroso y nervioso porque al fin conocerá a su "verdadero amor" —comentó el hada Dick, sin una pizca de emoción.

Mientras ellos se mataban, él decidió dedicar su tiempo a leer las cartas entre Damian y Rachel. No eran muchas, iniciaron al cumplir los doce años de edad, así que no había más de diez. Ninguna le pareció especialmente romántica o sincera. La princesa de Azarath insistía en que tenía prohibido "sentir" o su magia la podría destruir. También vivía enclaustrada aunque ella lo hacía en una especie de monasterio, su madre cuidaba de ella mientras su padre se encargaba de los asuntos del reino. Le causaba ilusión conocerlo, sus hermanos creían que era importante que ambos se vieran. Así sería más sencillo perder el miedo cuando consumaran el matrimonio.

¿Damian en verdad podría amar a alguien así? Tan reprimida y reservada, manipulada a leguas claras por la misma oscura magia. En los reinos vecinos se decía que la heredera de Azarath era endemoniadamente hermosa, nació al fusionarse las magias blanca y negra. La Bruja Buena la tenía en alta estima, pero mentiría si dijera que no le temía. Nadie conocía los alcances reales de su magia y por eso es que pocas veces permitían que la usara.

¿Y si no era suficiente para despertarlo? Su maldición sólo se rompería con un beso de amor verdadero. El amor que sentían Jason y él. Había intentado enseñárselo a Damian todo este tiempo, pero ahora creía que solo lo había atormentado. ¿Qué tan seguro o torturado estaba? ¿Qué si al conocerla, no sentía nada? Jason lo obligó a dejar esos pensamientos e intentar conciliar el sueño, mañana idearían algo, encontrarían la forma de ayudarlo.

**…****.**

Despertaron al escuchar un golpe en seco y eso quería decir que Damian había concluido su entrenamiento.

Salieron a buscarlo y ahí fue donde lo encontraron, tirado en el pasto, en medio de un montón de pobres árboles mutilados. Respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ropas estaban pegadas a la morena piel a causa del sudor y la adrenalina.

Todo él estaba hecho un desastre. Su cumpleaños era esta noche y normalmente, estaría entusiasmado con el traje y la máscara que usaría para salir de su torre, pero ahora parecía que quería colocarse pesadas cadenas para no salir jamás.

—Cinco minutos...—comentó el hada Dick cuando hubiera terminado con el baño y el desayuno. Damian y los demás no entendieron a lo que se refería hasta que lo vieron tomar su varita mágica (la cual se formaba al unir un par de bastones cortos) y abrir un portal. Esa era una sección del bosque a la que jamás lo habían enviado. Cuando lo dejaban salir (en contra de los deseos de sus padres y de la Bruja Buena) siempre era en los linderos del Castillo. Dónde podían verse las elevadas torres y las enormes puertas, dónde la guardia real podría escucharlos gritar en caso de alguna eventualidad.

El lugar al que Dick lo quería llevar, colindaba con un río, mismo que le serviría a su majestad para saber quien era en verdad. Timothy comenzó a enunciar todo lo que podría salir mal. Su padre era un paranoico, eso lo sabían todos, pero tal vez, lo que decía tenía fundamento. Talía lo sostuvo en sus manos, lo miró a los ojos y después de reconocer lo que fuera en ellos, lo maldijo. ¿Qué pasaba si todo iniciaba con una mirada?

—Asumiré la responsabilidad. —comentó su príncipe con voz clara. —Cumpliré dieciséis años esta noche, conoceré a mi prometida, mi futura reina. No creo poder hacer ninguna conexión con ella si no estoy seguro de quien soy yo...—Jason no comentó nada pero se limitó a unir su magia con la de Dick para aumentar el tamaño del portal. Su amado le aseguró a su niño que no lo dejarían solo, jamás estaría solo.

—Eso ya lo sé...—respondió sin intimidarse, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que su magia lo transportara. Antes de que se esfumara, Timothy se aferró a una ultima esperanza.

Reunió su magia a sabiendas de que tanto Damian como Jay lo mataban, pero esto era mejor que nada. Lo bañó en destellos de color rubí a medida que desaparecía y cuando llegó al bosque su apuesto príncipe lucía como una encantadora princesa. Un vestido color verde con dorado cubrió sus formas y una larga cabellera negra cayó sobre su espalda, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos de un azul que asemejaba al cielo nocturno y delineados por gruesas pestañas negras, en los labios le colocó un poco de colorete rojo. Damian trastabillo en cuanto sintió las zapatillas con tacón de aguja sobre los pies desnudos, volvió el rostro y miró al hado con profundo odio, pero aún así siguió avanzando.

Buscó su reflejo en las transparentes aguas del río y no reconoció más que a una doncella de apabullante belleza. El llanto inundó sus mejillas, los hados decidieron darle su espacio.

.

Cinco minutos. ¿Qué podía suceder en cinco minutos? A consideración del destino, todo.

.

Damian se abrazó a sí mismo y continuó llorando sin esperar alguna especie de consuelo, deseó arrebatarse la apariencia prestada pero hacerlo, sería ser demasiado egoísta y cruel con todos ellos. Sus padres y hados arriesgaban todo por él, para que no cayera en el sueño eterno. ¿Pero no era peor esto? Antes de que la desesperación hiciera presa de su corazón, sonidos de jinetes llegaron a sus oídos, volvió el rostro buscando a sus guardianes, pero los imbéciles se esfumaron. Corrió, se ocultó. Quienes llegaban eran un grupo de cazadores, dos mayores y uno menor, perseguían a un venado con ayuda de un bien entrenado zorro.

Los adultos desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron, pero el muchacho encontró sus pisadas sobre el pasto, se bajó del caballo para encontrarlo. ¿A caso era imbécil? porque no estaba armado con nada mejor que una insignificante espada y ahora que lo recordaba, se suponía que a él, lo atravesaban con una espada. ¿Él era su reflejo, su igual? Imposible.

Su piel era más clara, los cabellos igualmente negros, pero los ojos eran como los de Dick, inocentes, transparentes. Lo continuó observando desde su escondite, retrocediendo entre más avanzaba el otro, pero estaba tan entretenido en esto, de aprenderse su cuerpo que cometió un error. Las zapatillas se enredaron en una estúpida cuerda e hicieron que se le doblara un tobillo y cayera. Un chillido bastante femenino escapó a sus labios, se cubrió la boca de inmediato y maldijo al hada Drake hasta el cansancio. "Lo convirtió en mujer"

No se contentó con vestirlo de señorita, sino que realmente, él...era...—¡Oh, por los Caballeros de la mesa redonda! ¡Tenía pechos! suaves y cálidos, cabían perfectamente en el interior de su mano. El cazador interrumpió la exploración de su cuerpo, saliendo a su encuentro. Aterrizó en una trampa que describía una red y ahora colgaba a considerable distancia de su captor. Quien quiera que fuera desenvainó su espada y lo liberó, al hacerlo obviamente acabaría en el suelo, pero el cazador se movió tan rápido que lo atrapó. Sus miradas se encontraron, sus cuerpos se estrecharon, su corazón latía más desbocado que en el mejor de los entrenamientos y por unos instantes deseó que esto fuera eterno.

Él absorbía su mirada, se adentraba en su alma, sus mejillas se colorearon, más cuando rompió el contacto e intentó liberarlo, el tobillo lesionado se quejó y el cazador una vez más lo aferró. Se disculpó por la trampa, las había colocado sin consideración en varias partes del bosque, prefería eso a dispararle a sus presas con balas y flechas.

—Tt...—escupió. —¿Cuál es el punto si al final, los terminarás matando?

—Una muerte sin dolor, Milady. —intentó apoyarlo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo depositándolo sobre el pasto con sumo cuidado.

Años pasaron de la ultima vez que se sintió así de salvo, preguntó por su nombre y respondió que era Jon, le dedicó una reverencia y hasta se llevó su mano izquierda a la boca. Le obsequió un beso como los que diariamente él le entregaba a su madre, aunque dudaba que se sonrojara o halagara tanto Selina.

—¿Puedo saber quién es usted? Nunca antes la había visto, ¿No es de Villa Chica, cierto? —negó con el rostro y no supo si debía decir que era de Gotham. La maldición regresó a sus memorias, el sueño eterno, el beso de amor verdadero. Los hombres que viajaban con Jon comenzaron a gritar su nombre, él supo que esto sería todo. Cinco minutos en el paraíso, tal vez fueron tres o menos. El cazador quiso cargarlo, subirlo a su caballo y llevarlo a su hogar pero él insistió en que estaba bien, no eran necesarios tantos cuidados, de verdad, él...es decir...ella...

—Al menos déjame conocer tu nombre...—atrapó sus manos y él sintió nupcias en su corazón. La cara le ardía, los labios, se mordió la lengua para no pronunciarlo pues no quería otra cosa más que anunciarse como Damian, príncipe Gotham, futuro gobernante de Azarath. Al evocar la ultima parte, a punto estuvo de romper a llorar, pero entonces sus hados llegaron armando tremendo escándalo.

Los tres lucían apariencias humanas y se anunciaron como sus hermanos. Dijeron a Jon que si quería conservar la vida más vale que soltara sus manos. Él la soltó de inmediato pero no se intimidó, ni marchó. Al contrario, le obsequió su pañuelo blanco como dictaba la tradición, para que pudiera ponérselo con agua fría sobre el tobillo inflamado.

A él no podía importarle menos el miembro lesionado o que todos tuvieran una vista perfecta de sus encantos, el vestido se le había levantado más allá de la rodilla pero todo eso se le olvidó cuando el resto de cazadores hizo su aparición. No querían problemas con los Gothamitas, pero si los estaban buscando podían encontrarlos. Sus hados dijeron que solo estaban de paso, el caballo en que venía su "hermanita" se salió del camino y hasta ahora fue que la hallaron.

Jonathan no tenía pinta de tragarse esa mentira, pero él no pudo agregar más, Dick se inclinó para levantarlo en brazos y era tan apuesto y fuerte que a pesar de saberlo con Jay se emocionó, hundió el rostro en su pecho, recogió su aroma y con tantas hormonas revueltas casi se desmayó. Tim se disculpó por el malentendido, Jason le repitió a todos que solo estaban de paso, vinieron a Gotham por el cumpleaños dieciséis del monarca, luego de la ceremonia, no volverían a verse jamás.

Esas palabras le pesaron como un cruel puñal pero no hubo oportunidad de profundizar, los cazadores les indicaron el camino correcto a Gotham y después, espolearon a sus caballos y se marcharon.

**…****.**

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre el cielo de Gotham, por el resto de la tarde escucharon llegar infinidad de carruajes provenientes de todas partes. A pesar de saberlo comprometido, princesas de todas las edades querían cortejarlo, invitarlo, impresionarlo.

Cada año era igual, aunque sabía bien que lo hacían más por curiosidad que porque alguna lo quisiera amar. Prohibió tajantemente a sus hados que volvieran a convertirlo en mujer o que se aparecieran "como eran" ante él. Los tres imbéciles no entendían a lo que se refería y él no se molestó en explicar. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño, tratando de ahogarse o arrancarse las sensaciones bajo el chorro de agua helada.

Eran tan malditamente apuestos, los tres, hasta el insoportable de Tim tenía un cuerpo que se le antojó bello pero no era el momento de distraerse con esto. Ninguno lo había visto como hizo Jon, como si lo conociera o entendiera, como si fueran dos mitades de un mismo todo, pero la idea era totalmente absurda ya que el cazador creía que rescataba a una dulce dama y él era un varón. Colocó un elegantísimo traje de tres piezas sobre su cuerpo y los hados le pusieron la máscara de plumas grises y blancas en el rostro, parecía un búho, lo decidió así ya que Rachel había comentado que vestiría como un cuervo.

En Azarath había muchos de ellos y en Gotham lo que abundaban eran los murciélagos y búhos. Suspiró resignado y cuando terminó con las ropas, fijó la espada al cinto en su cadera, era un buen espadachín. El primero de armas en la armada de su padre, claro que nadie lo sabía porque jamás se quitaba la armadura en presencia de otros. No temía a su destino, después de todo, no lo condenaron a la muerte, sino al sueño eterno. ¿Soñaría con él? ¿Con su breve y caótico encuentro? ¿El tono de su voz, la luz de sus ojos, la firmeza de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo?

No lo sabía así que siguió. El salón de fiestas estaba lleno a rebosar de príncipes y princesas. Casi todos vestían máscaras elegantes y clásicas, no le resultó difícil encontrar a su dama, le dedicó una reverencia y ella respondió con otra igual. Bailaron, sin miramientos, convirtiéndose en el centro de todos los cuchicheos. Los cabellos de Rachel eran igualmente negros, sus ojos de un tono cobrizo rojizo, sus labios grandes y bien formados, pintados de negro, su piel tan pálida que parecía etérea. Sus movimientos gentiles y suaves, hacían un espejo de los propios, su cuerpo menudo y lleno. Sin lugar a dudas era todo lo que prometieron, pero su mente y corazón ya pertenecían a Jon.

Rachel pareció darse cuenta de esto, pues de la breve emoción inicial pronto advirtió tristeza y desilusión. No sabía cómo podría disculparse con ella, pero aún así lo intentó, la persiguió por los pasillos cuando terminaron la pieza de vals, ella se arrancó la máscara y él lo hizo a la vez. Sus corazones acelerados, las emociones explotando, todo lo que por años, no habían expresado.

Luego de discutir, alcanzó a ver su reflejo en un ventanal. Su padre había mandado lustrar cada rincón del castillo tanto que prácticamente podía ver su reflejo en todos lados. No tendría importancia si llevara la máscara pero justo ahora, sabía cómo era en verdad.

Su reflejo le sonrió, en dos centésimas de segundo sucedió.

Salió del espejo con la espada en manos y los amenazó. Rachel iluminó su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojos, él le suplicó que no usara su magia, si lo hacía tal vez moriría. Él no quería que sufriera, desapareciera o dejara de ser ella, le suplicó que confiara en él y lo enfrentó. Los sonidos de la batalla rápidamente llamaron la atención de todos, el caos se desató y sus hados recuperaron la apariencia humana, transformaron sus varitas mágicas en armas bélicas pero él siguió firme en su decisión.

Les ordenó proteger a Rachel y a su pueblo. Si su destino era caer en el sueño eterno, entonces que así fuera. El Rey Bruce le ordenó que lo intentara. "No dejes de luchar, Damian" Lo intentó. Estaba ganando terreno mientras todos corrían y gritaban, más sombras y reflejos siniestros manaban de todos lados, la mayoría de sus invitados ya había escapado excepto un muchacho terco e histérico.

Era Jon. Discutía con alguien, aferrado a encontrarla a ella. El momento de vacilación le costó el sueño eterno. Su pecho fue atravesado por la espada tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sintió. El grito que decía su nombre (Jon) fue silenciado por los gritos de sus padres y hados. Todos ellos lo llamaban y lloraban. El cazador fue llevado a rastras por un par de guardias a la parte de afuera, al menos eso lo tranquilizó.

Antes de caer dormido se sintió rodeado por la cálida magia de Rachel, Dick lloraba totalmente desconsolado a su lado, decía que no era posible, él estaba ahí, hace dos segundos, estaba ahí. Jason intentaba animarlo, Timothy unía su magia a la de su prometida pero nada de lo que hacían funcionaba. Él quiso decirles que no se preocuparan por nada, fue feliz, durante todos estos años y en aquellos cinco minutos fue verdaderamente feliz.

**…****.**

La Bruja Malvada hizo su aparición al momento en que el joven príncipe se durmió. Su igual comenzó a acercarse a ella, dijo estar deseoso de sentirla en su corazón pero la hechicera lo disolvió. Le hizo entrar en un nuevo espejo y una vez ahí, lo quebró. Jason intentó arremeter pero la magia de Talía lo podía desaparecer. ¿Quería eso? ¿Que se apoderara de su sustancia? ¿Que no dejara nada que la Bruja Buena pudiera regresar a la vida? Dick dijo que no, su amado ya había pagado su cuota de dolor.

El Rey Bruce se adelantó a todos y preguntó si al fin estaba satisfecha. Talía respondió que sí. Al fin sentiría la amargura y desesperación que hicieron presa de su corazón, jamás lograría despertarlo porque él no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde encontrar el amor.

Se marchó y Rachel llevó sus labios color de la noche a la tierna boca del príncipe dormido, lo llenó con su ternura y pasión pero no despertó. Se disculpó con los reyes de Gotham, no es que no lo quisiera, es que él no la quería a ella. En los breves instantes que lo conoció pudo darse cuenta de que alguien más habitaba en su corazón.

**…****.**

A la mañana siguiente, la reina Selina cayó presa del mismo designio, poco a poco todos los que habitaban en el castillo permanecieron dormidos, los hados llamaron a la Bruja Buena y esta dijo, que no podrían despertar hasta que Damian lo hiciera.

Ellos no tenían idea de dónde podría estar su verdadero amor, su querido niño jamás había sido tan desvergonzado, siempre estaba solo, taciturno, escribía al anhelo, a las promesas. Nunca salió, con nadie se encontró a parte del cazador. Los hados usaron sus dones para enviar peticiones a todos los cazadores de Villa Chica. Timothy culpaba al mal ejemplo que le habían dado Jason y Dick durante su educación. Jamás se estaban quietos, siempre se estaban manoseando o besando. Sus hermanos respondieron que al menos no estaban frustrados y amargados.

—¡Yo no estoy frustrado ni amargado! Tan solo sé separar lo profesional de lo personal.

—Y que te quieras llevar a la Bruja Buena a la cama, no tienen nada que ver ¿cierto?—comentó Jay y el rostro de Tim se tiñó de carmín.

—¿Ella no está algo prohibida para nosotros? —preguntó Dick porque sí, era hermosa pero era la condenada madre de toda la gracia y magia. Jamás se fijaría en uno de ellos. A consideración suya, debían parecerle un montón de insectos.

**…****.**

**_Semanas después_**.  
.

Los cazadores comenzaron a llegar a Gotham motivados por la atractiva oferta. La imagen de su joven príncipe rodeado de pétalos de flores frescas. Todos eran despachados sin consideración alguna por el hada Jason y el Rey Bruce, eran demasiado viejos, feos, promiscuos y lascivos para acercarse a su tierno niño. Según la ayuda proporcionada por la Alcaldía de Villa Chica, ya habían enviado a todos los cazadores que tenían registrados, así que no podía ser ninguno de ellos. No tenían alguna otra pista o un nombre con qué investigar y es así que al paso de un año, el Rey Bruce también se durmió.

.

Talía regresó al Castillo, cumplidas sus amenazas, congelado su corazón, transformó su figura en la de un inmenso y rojo dragón. Se apostó en el salón del trono donde yacían dormidos el hijo que no nació de su vientre y el hombre que no valoró su amor. Si alguien pretendía despertarlos ella arrancaría y consumiría su corazón. Ahora dormirían juntos, se convertirían en familia.

.

**_Tres años después._**  
.

Rachel solía visitar a su prometido el día de su aniversario. No es que lo amara, se había convencido de qué tal emoción no tenía cabida en su corazón, sin embargo quería ayudarlo por lastima o consideración. Entre más lo veía, más desvelaba los nubarrones de su interior, había logrado entrar en su mente y ahora entendía por qué no despertaba. En sus sueños visitaba al que era dueño de su corazón, sin embargo él, ya no estaba conforme con eso, lo amaba, quería verlo, pero Damian se resistía a decirle que permanecía dormido y que en realidad, era un chico.

**…****..**

**_Villa Chica._**  
.

—Despierta ya, Baby Jon.

—Mmmh...dos horas más.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre sucede lo mismo. Te tiraré de la cama o arrojaré un balde de agua helada.

—Eso ultimo, mamá ya te lo tiene prohibido.

—Sé que has pasado los últimos años más dormido que despierto pero esto hasta tú, deberías comprenderlo. El día ha llegado, serás desposado.

—¿¡Ehhhh...!?

—Papá te consiguió un buen trato, te casarás con la princesa Kathy del reino de Kriptón.

—¡E...espera! ¿Cómo, cuando...? —Jon se levantó de la cama y su hermano se apresuró a vestirlo y asearlo. Insistió en la parte dónde pasaba por las calles de la vida más dormido que despierto. Su compromiso se formalizó hace meses, hasta habían paseado a caballo, cenado a la luz de las velas, bailado en un palacio e intercambiado poemas y regalos. Jon tenía un vago recuerdo de todo eso. No le pareció nada especial o romántico, se comportó como demandaba la etiqueta con galantería y cordialidad. —¡Hay por Dios, esto era horrendo!— la princesa Kathy era joven y hermosa pero tenía un carácter de los mil infiernos y hasta donde recordaba, eran primos terceros.

Sabía que como segundo en la línea de sucesión no podía pedir algo mejor, pero en serio ¿primos?

Conner estaba entretenido con los botones de su camisa, él pensó en preguntar pero su hermano llevaba años casado con Kara, prima segunda por el lado de su papá. Si de pronto se enteraba de que Lois era tanto su madre como su tía, vomitaba. Cuando el mayor terminó de peinarlo, apeló a los caprichos de su corazón.

—Conn, tú sabes que no puedo casarme con nadie. No sin encontrarla a ella.

—Ella fue un accidente, te lo he repetido cientos de veces. Papá te prohibió regresar a su reino, todos los que entran en Gotham caen presas del sueño eterno.

—¿Y si solo yo puedo salvarla?—comentó pues en sus sueños, era lo único que le faltaba. Descubrir dónde encontrarla, besar sus labios para despertarla.

—Te arriesgaste mucho aquella vez al ir a buscarla, papá tardó años en dejarnos volver a Villa Chica, de hecho, si no fuera porque a Kathy le pareció romántica la idea de una ceremonia en el bosque, seguiríamos en casa.

—¿Queee...?

—Digo que no te permitirá cruzar el bosque y poner un pie dentro de ese lugar.

—Pero ustedes la vieron, saben que es real.

—Lo único que sabemos es que el Rey Bruce abrió sus fronteras para permitir la entrada a la prometida de su heredero. ¿Cómo sabes que no era ella? Además, viste lo irascibles que se pusieron sus hermanos. ¿Tanto así quieres ser golpeado? porque yo podría dejarte morado en este momento.

—Ella no cayó de ningún caballo, solo estaba ahí...

—Como una ninfa o un hada. Lo has pregonado hasta el cansancio y yo te digo que ya no tienes trece años. Eres un hombre ahora, debes sentar cabeza y dejar esas fantasías de doncellas atrapadas en redes atrás. Lo único que debe importarte este día es compórtate bien y cuando llegue el sacerdote a hacer la pregunta importante tú respondes que sí. Quieres protegerla, honrarla y venerarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

**…****.**

Muerte, separación.

¿Ella estaba muerta? Se lo había preguntado en alguna ocasión pero se limitó a decir que disfrutara el momento.

En sus sueños, ella se acomodaba en su regazo y él disfrutaba con la temperatura de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón, casi nunca le decía nada, sólo permitía que la abrazara o contemplara. Se había aprendido su figura, sus cabellos negros, los ojos azules y bellos, la piel morena, suave y tersa. Conn estaba en lo cierto, tenía que dejar todo esto y es por eso que pidió permiso a su padre, el Rey Clark.

Si iba a casarse tenía que acabar con las dudas de su corazón. Entrar en el reino de Gotham y asegurarse de que no existía ninguna otra. Si no la veía se resignaría, consagraría su alma a Kriptón.

**…****.**

**_Reino de Gotham._**  
.

—¡No lo entiendo! Si sabes quién es, ¿Por qué no puedes decírnoslo? ¿Tanto te hirió? ¿No te das cuenta de que estás jugando con su corazón?

Rachel rechazó las palabras de los hados y les dijo que no correspondía a ellos juntarlos. Para que el amor fuera verdadero, tenían que encontrarse por causa del destino o el deseo. Además, no tenía sentido tanto ajetreo. Damian ya lo había encontrado. Todas las noches, lograba estrecharlo, era feliz a su lado pero aún no se había sincerado. No le habló sobre su condición y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—preguntó Dick sumamente alterado.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Las flores a su lado se están marchitando, si no despierta ahora no lo hará jamás. —Rachel se desvaneció con la ayuda de su magia, los hados rompieron en silencioso llanto. Llevaban tres años buscando, recorrieron Villa Chica de cabo a rabo, recordaban su rostro pero aparentemente, nadie conocía a ese muchacho.

¿Y si también fue obra de Talía? Enamorarlo de alguien que jamás poseería.

La Bruja Buena les dijo que no perdieran las esperanzas, bajó con ellos, los rodeo con su magia y también, abrió un diminuto portal para que contemplaran al príncipe que se acercaba.

**…****.**

Jonathan Kent luchaba contra la irascible maleza a fin de adentrarse en el Castillo de Gotham, ellos usaron sus dones para hacerle más sencilla la labor. El príncipe se impresionó de encontrar tantos cuerpos dormidos. Doncellas, caballeros, todos cubiertos por polvo y hierba, entre más avanzaba ellos más lo rodeaban, lo guiaron a la torre más elevada, a los aposentos privados de su majestad.

Admiró los paisajes y retratos que Damian había pintado, también leyó los poemas y encontró las partituras de algunas de sus canciones, por último se internó en los jardines donde había entrenado, los mismos que en este momento, estaban ocupados por la enorme cola de un dragón. Los creía extintos, de hecho, hasta ahora creía en los dichos sobre cuerpos mutilados y marchitos. Todos los que querían una probada de su tierna boca acababan destrozados por el animal. No creyó que constituyera una amenaza, es decir, él no pretendía besar su boca, pero aún así sentía curiosidad.

Los juglares decían que permanecía ajeno al paso del tiempo, aún tenía dieciséis y esa era la edad que tenía él. Echó una mirada, rodeando al dragón que lucía perfectamente dormido. El príncipe de Gotham era más apuesto de lo que había oído, sus ropas blancas no le hacían justicia a la morena estampa. Un momento. Él conocía esa piel, ese largo de manos y piernas, esos cabellos negros, la forma del rostro y la boca.

La había visto dormir a su lado tantas noches como para asegurar que ella habitaba en él.

Unas pequeñas criaturas lo rodearon de pronto o se había vuelto loco o cayó presa del sueño eterno. Esos seres diminutos eran idénticos a los que creyó, eran los hermanos de su doncella, tras saludarlo con una inclinación de rostro le dijeron que no existía ninguna ella.

Solo magia antigua y siniestra. Él no lo creía pero entonces con un batir de su varas bañaron al príncipe en destellos de color celeste, rubí y plata.

Volvió a verla. A la que noche con noche estrechaba, a la que nunca le decía dónde encontrarla. Lloró y su llanto despertó al dragón. Su rugido lejos de alarmarlo llegó a motivarlo. La quería...¡La quería a ella!...es decir, lo quería a él.

No llevaba espada con que luchar pero su amor seguía atravesado por la que lo durmió, logró esquivar un zarpazo con ayuda de las hadas que se transformaron en caballeros y colocó ambas manos sobre la empuñadura del arma.

El príncipe caído no despertó, ni se inmutó. Él ya sentía el deseo por poseer sus labios, despertarlo, amarlo. El dragón vomitaba fuego, él se barría por el suelo, entre las garras de la bestia desveló la identidad de un monarca, debía ser Bruce, el Rey de Gotham. ¿Cómo lo liberaba? ¿Cómo lo despertaba?

—¡No te distraigas con eso!

—Solo el beso de amor verdadero logrará vencerlo.

—¿Están seguros de eso?—preguntó a los guerreros. Le dijeron que sí, además no tenía que preocuparse por ellos porque los tres, ya estaban muertos. Eran almas a la espera de una segunda oportunidad.

Jonathan creyó en sus palabras, pero también creyó que tenía que honrar y venerar a su amor. Devolver a su agresor un poco de todo lo que le hirió. Atravesó el pecho del dragón con la fulminante espada y su cuerpo cruelmente se transformó.

La Bruja Malvada lo acusó y señaló. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? ¿¡Cómo es que podía!? Él la acusó también por todos los años que le arrebató a su amor.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que es el amor! ¡No podrás despertarlo! ¡Es demasiado tarde para lograrlo!

Jonathan ignoró sus palabras, los tres hados hicieron que Talía finalmente se marchara. Había perdido, él amor llamó al corazón. Kent subió las escaleras sintiendo nervios y nupcias en su corazón, las flores que rodeaban al príncipe estaban casi secas en su totalidad. ¿Llegó tarde? ¿En verdad era demasiado tarde?

—No por favor, despierta mi amor.

Colocó los labios sobre los otros y lentamente presionó, sintió su frialdad volverse cálida, la cavidad abrirse para él y segundos después, admiró su reflejo en los impresionantes ojos de él, eran del mismo azul que recordaba. Era él, por todo lo sagrado y maldito por fin lo tenía en sus brazos otra vez.

—¿No preferirías que fuera mujer? —preguntó Damian cuando sus labios se separaron.

Los seres mágicos lloraban a sus costados, estaban embelesados e impresionados. Él le dijo que no. No es el cuerpo quien ama, sino el corazón.

**…****.**

La Bruja Buena regresó antes de que de despertaran todos en el Castillo, felicitó a sus hados por el desempeño de tan buen trabajo. Ahora podían renacer, reencontrarse y amar otra vez.

**—****Fin—**


	4. Caperucita Roja

**.  
—4—  
Caperucita Roja**

**.  
.**

Cuando obtuvo su manto a los tres años de edad blanca era su tela, después de incontables amenazas y vidas, se transformó en escarlata. El lugar donde se encontraban era el profundo bosque de las sombras, nada más que hechiceros, demonios y bestias habitaban aquí. Se decía que hace mucho que fueron malditos, que el que lograra asesinar a todos sería el único que conseguiría salir, pero...

Por cada criatura retorcida que eliminaras salían cien más. Su abuela Melisande se lo explicó, hará una decena de aquello. Su madre falleció al darle vida y de su padre lo único que sabía es que desapareció tras fecundarla.

Cómo fuera, la anciana le enseñó de magia, hechicería profana y maldita. A empuñar una espada y ser reconocido como la "muerte escarlata" tuvo que enseñarse él mismo y no fue sencillo. No cuando todos decían que era un niño demasiado tierno y bello, querían una probada de su carne, bañarse en su sangre, arrancarle esos ojos como esmeraldas.

Jamás lo lograban pues como dijo, él sabía de encantamientos oscuros. Los seducía o engañaba, se fingía perdido, herido, después era su manto el que se bañaba con sus entrañas.

**…****.**

Su presa actual era un inmenso lobo de pelaje negro y es que incluso aquí, en el infierno, había pobres diablos que no podían defenderse a sí mismos. Le pagaban con ofrendas, siendo la comida la más preciada de ellas. En el bosque de las sombras no crecían cultivos, de hecho, tenían suerte de que el único río no estuviera podrido.

La bestia cuyo rastro seguía desde hace unos días ya era toda una leyenda, aplastaba por igual humanos y criaturas, todos eran comida y es que él creía que algo tan grande debía estar sumamente enloquecido y hambriento.

Desenvainó su espada, parecía haber llegado a su nido, el hedor de la muerte era más que nauseabundo, vio pilas de huesos, vestigios de guerra, hojas de espadas, puntas de flechas, cuerdas y estacas. Evidentemente, no era el primer imbécil que decidía ponerse al tú por tú con la bestia. Su abuela le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado esta vez. Una criatura así de implacable podría ser primigenia, originarse en el momento que el bosque fue maldito y es que muchos de esos monstruos grotescos y deformes que destrozaba con su espada, en realidad, encerraban almas humanas de las más ambiciosas a las mas belicosas.

Según Melisande, la maldición del bosque no hacía más que reflejar la naturaleza real de sus almas, pero de ser así, él sería otra bestia. Alguna vez se soñó a sí mismo como un enorme murciélago rojo, ojos amarillos, inmensas alas, lo llamaban Goliath y no entendía de nombres o lealtades. Todo lo que quería era una tajada, llenarse la boca de carne y sangre.

—¿Es lo único que deseas tú? —preguntó al lobo que al fin, le salía al paso. Era más grande de lo que dijeron, todo él irradiaba oscuridad y veneno, de sus fauces escurría líquido negro, sangre de lo que fuera que se hubiera tragado, sus ojos...

Oh, por Talía. Había algo en sus ojos. Sí eran profundos y rojos, asesinos y locos pero en el fondo de ellos, podía reconocer a un chico. Él estaba ahí, deshaciéndose en agónico grito. La bestia lo replicó, rugió y bramó, su aliento casi consigue mandarlo a otro sitio, pero él enterró su espada en la tierra y se apostó bien firme sobre sus pies.

El lobo olisqueó en dirección suya con las fauces abiertas, el hedor de su hocico lo volvía loco. ¿Cuántas criaturas devoraba por vez? ¿Diez, cien? Él no sería más que un tentempié y hablando de ellos, su abuela le ordenó preparar panecillos. No para él, sino para el ser primigenio, los llevaba en la parte interna de su capa roja, tan pronto como los encontró, se los arrojó. Lobo se entretuvo con eso, él uso sus dones, la mirada maldita que heredó a su madre para saber si no eran alucinaciones.

El chico dormía en él, el jovencito de pálida piel y cabellos negros era él. ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Quién o qué era él?

Lobo terminó su bocadillo, limpió sus colmillos con su rosada lengua. Él no tembló, ni retrocedió. No tenía más comida para ofrecer, ni tampoco pensaba convertirse en su ofrenda. Se presentó, haciendo uso de toda su energía mágica se anunció.

—Mi nombre es Damian, hijo del demonio, nacido en las sombras.

El lobo intentó reconocer el idioma, tenía consciencia pero hace mucho que no apelaba a dicha esencia. Estaba angustiado, perdido y desesperado. Todos los que crecieron con él hace mucho que fallecieron, de sus padres o amigos no recordaba más que un susurro.

Damian le hizo saber que él mismo no sabía nada de su padre o su madre. Desde que nació estaba igualmente solo, pues Melisande no era de carne y hueso, sino un espíritu errante. Se negó a partir, a ver morir a su sangre. Talía partió satisfecha a la otra vida, la ultima esposa del Demonio, no.

Lobo dijo tener vagos recuerdos de aquello.

Una batalla épica entre ángeles y demonios, las fuerzas de luz devorando a la oscuridad. Luego, el encantamiento fue dicho.

Una hechicera como jamás hubo otra se enamoró de un guerrero por demás formidable, él dejó una semilla en su interior pero se negó a amarle en contestación. Quería parar la guerra, no traer más muerte a ella. La hechicera enferma de dolor y furia los maldijo a todos.

**_"Entre más pura el alma, más grotesca la bestia._**  
**_Entre más oscura sea, mayor será su belleza"_**

Él palideció al escuchar estas palabras.

Era apuesto, indeciblemente hermoso. Las bestias que destruía (las almas que destruía) siempre hablaban de ello y es aquí que sintió un profundo desasosiego. ¿Tan oscura era su alma? ¿Tan roja estaba su capa? ¿Por qué Melisande jamás se lo dijo?

—Porque tú eres mi orgullo querido niño mío... —la hechicera apareció por delante de ellos. El lobo gruñó furioso, intentó destruirla de un zarpazo o una mordida pero era humo. La anciana que por tantos años amó y respetó se continuó explicando.

No puedes matarlos a todos, ni salir de aquí tú solo, pero tal vez, consigas hacerlo con la ayuda de él. Una alianza entre la luz y las sombras jamás se ha efectuado, puede que esa sea la manera de terminar esta afrenta.

—¿Pero a caso yo...? —Damian miró sus manos curtidas, guerreras. Si él no era nada mejor que un monstruo, entonces, tal vez...lo mejor es que muriera.

—¿Por qué no me atacaste? —preguntó el Lobo para tranquilizar sus ansias. —Tú querías hacerlo, todo en ti deseaba hacerlo pero al reconocerme dudaste.

—No mato niños.

—¿Y qué hay con los que sí has herido? ¿Viste sus verdaderas formas?

—Sólo cuando se marchaban al otro mundo. Todos en agónico grito, eterna pelea.

—Eso es porque ya no eran humanos, perdieron su sustancia, se convirtieron en uno con las bestias. Aquello estaba por sucederme a mi. —confesó el chico-lobo. —Yo no quería matarlos a todos, quería que me mataran a mi. Lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que perdí el control y los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron a buscar al mejor.

Ese eres tú, hijo del demonio.

—Tu espíritu es noble, querido mío. No importa lo rojo de tu capa, ni lo oscuro de tu sombra. También eres el hijo de tu padre.

El guerrero más justo y formidable que jamás hubo. —él aceptó sus palabras. Melisande acarició su mejilla y dijo que ahora que lo dejaba en buenas manos podía marcharse.

El lobo no lo dañaría, entre más bestias devoraran, entre más almas torturadas y envenenadas "liberaran" más iría recuperando su estampa.

El jovencito de pálida piel, cabellos negros y ojos como nunca antes había visto, eran azules, del color del cielo, ese del que solo sabía por historias, pues desde que la maldición cayó todo el bosque se vistió de noche. La criatura se ofreció a llevarlo en su lomo u hocico, era tan grande como una casa y él accedió, guardando sus armas. Lo llevaría a casa aunque antes de eso debía preguntar.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hace eones que nadie me llama por algún nombre, pero creo recordar que era Jon.

—De acuerdo, recuperemos tu verdadera forma y salgamos de aquí, Jon.

**—****Fin—**


	5. Cenicienta

**.  
—5—  
Cenicienta**

**.  
.**

—¡Definitivamente no! —gritó aireado el príncipe de Gotham. Su padre, el rey Bruce, lo miró como solía hacer desde el dorado trono de la corte. Habían comenzado esta discusión hace semanas. Damian debía desposarse antes de cumplir los veintiún años de edad. Era tradición, además de un decreto oficial, en el supuesto de que pretendiera ascender al trono y heredar la fortuna.

—Lo creas o no, la princesa Ducard puede ser lo que necesitas.

—Es una loca autoritaria e inflexible.

—Por eso lo digo. Necesitas a alguien que te mantenga bajo control, Damian.

—¡Dije que no padre!

—De acuerdo, pero ya has rechazado a las princesas Kelley, Roth y Brown, se están acabando las _interesadas._

—¿¡Y por qué es tan necesario...!? —lo acalló levantando su copa de oro y señalando lo obvio: "Sucesión" él debía contraer nupcias con alguna encantadora dama que le diera por lo menos un heredero.

—Tienes hasta el día de mañana para reunirte con la princesa Queen, si tampoco cumple tus expectativas, lo haremos a la vieja usanza.

—¿Es decir...?

—Celebraremos una fiesta por tu mayoría de edad, invitaremos a todas las doncellas de nuestro reino y entonces, escogerás. No me importa si la celebración debe extenderse por una semana o un mes. ¡Tú no abandonarás el salón de baile hasta estar comprometido! ¿Quedó claro?

—Tt... ¡¿Así te desposaste con mi madre?!

—Nuestras circunstancias fueron distintas. Nos prometieron desde temprana edad, de modo qué, Talía y yo, ya nos conocíamos mucho antes de la boda.

Solíamos intercambiar correo, reunirnos un par de veces al año, bailar hasta que nos dolieran los pies, charlar hasta que se pusiera el sol, beber vino tinto frente a la chimenea, intercambiar libros en la biblioteca. En verdad, fue una verdadera lástima...

—Que muriera cuando yo nací...—terminó la narración por él y algo de eso le alarmó. No quería que se sintiera responsable de su muerte. Así lo decidió el destino. Que su romance fuera breve pero sumamente intenso. Secó su vino y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su hijo, estaba seguro de habérselo dicho un millón de veces pero aún así lo repitió. "Su madre vivía en él" La reconocía en el tono oscuro de su piel morena, la forma de su cuerpo elegante y delgado, la luz de sus ojos verdes y alargados. Jamás se arrepentiría de decirle a las parteras que procuraran su vida en lugar de la de Talía.

Los reinos se debían a sus herederos, así que la mejor manera de respetarla y honrarla, era darle a su pueblo un futuro heredero. Damian aceptó sus palabras y dijo retirarse a descansar.

Mañana almorzaría con la princesa del Reino Estrella, era unos cuantos años mayor que él y según los juglares, indeciblemente hermosa. Los rumores a voces decían que su hermano mayor quería desposarla porque era una buena mujer pero de espíritu absolutamente ingobernable. Se sentía mejor entre los guardias de su corte, participando en guerras o justas a lanza y caballo.

Nada de eso impresionaba al hijo que al igual que su padre aspiraba a un romance que se cultivara de toda una vida.

**…****.**

Cambió la ruta a su habitación y guió sus pasos por los corredores de servicio hasta llegar al establo. Una larga capucha de lana negra ocultaba su estampa, aunque sospechaba, que muchos de sus sirvientes, sabían que noche tras noche se escabullía para reunirse con él.

Jonathan Kent, de dieciocho años de edad le recibió con un ligero temblor por la sorpresa y algo de dolor en sus ojos de cielo. Él aseguró la puerta detrás de su cuerpo y se quitó la capucha para poder contemplarlo de lleno. Su rostro joven y varonil siempre estaba ceniciento, cubierto de mugre por los animales que cuidaba o los establos que limpiaba. Le sonrió con timidez y rechazó sus afectos a medida que se acercaba.

Había comenzado a hacerlo desde que su padre empezó a insistir con eso de conseguir esposa, dirigir el reino y traer al mundo un futuro heredero. Él sabía que todo "esto" estaba mal, tenía que parar de buscarlo, dejar de torturarlos a ambos, pero le gustaba tanto, lo quería tanto.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio fue que lo decidió. Él iba a protegerlo, guiarlo, amarlo.

Estrecha su cuerpo y besa sus labios, Jonathan lucha pero no es más que un intento vano, tan pronto como sus humores se mezclan se rinde a su aliento y sus ojos se llenan de un llanto que no derramará porque también lo ama y detesta.

Lo odia tanto porque sabe bien, que seguir prolongando esto, sólo va a destrozarlos. Las ropas se abren, las manos se buscan, los dedos recorren la piel por horas ansiada, la temperatura corporal aumenta y es así, que una vez más terminan devorándose a besos sobre la seca paja y el tierno heno.

**…**

_Damian tenía diez años el día que lo conoció, Jonathan apenas si acababa de cumplir los siete._ _Sus cabellos negros estaban igual de sucios y alborotados, la tez pálida tan mancillada que su primera idea fue llamarlo "Ceniciento" el chiquillo ni siquiera se inmuto, estaba en este mismo establo, llorando a moco tendido con el corazón en un hilo._

_Decía que sus padres murieron tratando de llegar al reino vecino. Unos bandidos los emboscaron, luego un caballero de armadura oscura lo secuestró y al decepcionarse por creerlo una niña, lo vendió._ _Ahora era propiedad de su majestad._ _El Rey Bruce o su hijo Demian._

_—__Damian —corrigió con firmeza en la voz, bajando de su poni y ofreciéndole un pañuelo blanco al menor. En verdad parecía una niña con ese cuerpo frágil y pequeño, las pestañas gruesas y alargadas, las mejillas sonrojadas, las manos delicadas._

_—__¿Qué...? —preguntó aceptando con timidez la prenda y limpiando con movimientos aireados tanto su llanto como su rostro._

_El joven monarca estaba al tanto de su situación. Las guerras orillaban a todos a dejar sus reinos y buscar refugio en el suyo._ _Gotham se había mantenido en pie a base de sangre y resistencia. Algunos llamaban a sus majestades sádicos, la razón de esto es porque primero golpeaban y después preguntaban. En otros reinos como Metrópolis se abrían negociaciones que casi siempre terminaban en traiciones._

_Su último Rey "justo" fue Lionel Luthor, lo apuñalaron en el salón del trono y ahora, su hijo Lex era incluso más severo que Bruce. Amuralló a todos para que ningún extraño entrara o los leales escaparan. Supuso que sus familiares pertenecían a una de tantas caravanas y es que el nuevo Rey consideraba a los desertores, traidores._ _Su padre intentaba darles refugio o enviar a los exiliados a tierras amigas como los Reinos Rojo, Ala Negra y Capucha._

_Como fuera, la etiqueta era primero así que se presentó._

_—__Mi nombre es Damian, hijo del Rey Bruce,_ futuro dueño de este palacio y _posiblemente tuyo._

**...**

Jonathan recuerda esas palabras, recrea en su memoria esa misma escena, cómo ha hecho cada noche por las ultimas noches. Sabe que la separación está cerca y también, que sus palabras eran ciertas. Damian jamás le mintió, se convirtió en su dueño, su amante y señor.

**…****.**

_El pequeño Ceniciento asintió con un movimiento de rostro que más bien, hacía parecer que en cualquier instante se llegaría a quebrar._ _¿Por qué asesinaron a sus padres y lo perdonaron a él? ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo a él?_

_—__¿Puedo conocer tu nombre? —inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y el chiquillo lloroso asintió. Sus mejillas se llenaron por completo, todo en él le encantó._

_—__Me llamo Jonathan Kent, aunque mis padres, sólo me decían Jon._

_—__Un placer conocerte, Jon. —extendió su mano como todo un caballero, el jovencito la estrechó y la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos se ensanchó._

_A sus espaldas observaban su padre y los escuderos._ _Bruce se conmovió con la emoción y la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, además de la nobleza y tristeza en el corazón del otro niño. Decidió conceder a ambos una oportunidad. Después de todo, necesitarían con quien jugar y fue así, que se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y compañeros de todos los tiempos._

_._

_Damian le instruía lo poco o mucho que sabía: leer, escribir, montar a caballo, enarbolar una espada, aunque a Jon le agradaba más la instrucción de servicio. Sus padres eran hombres de campo, sabían cultivar la tierra, atender a los animales._ _Él quería honrar sus memorias así que dedicó la mayor parte de su tiempo a ello._

_._

_Entre más iban creciendo más se notaba el contraste entre ellos._

_Jonathan era alegre y desinhibido, Damian reservado y sereno. No obstante, continuaron con sus encuentros._ _El más joven tendría trece años la primera vez que el mayor lo besó. Estaban descansando a la sombra de un árbol, cabalgaron durante horas y el príncipe leía una novela en lo que el otro, estaba ocupado pelando una manzana para que la comieran los dos._

_._

_El contacto se dio sin pensar._

_En la novela, el caballero acababa de besar a una encantadora dama de pálido rostro, cabellos negros y labios rojos._ _Los labios de Jonathan Kent, siempre parecían estar rojos y Damian se sorprendía de vez en cuando soñando con probarlos._ _A sus dieciséis años de edad, su padre ya lo había enviado a conocer las casonas de placer más exclusivas de Gotham._ _Él siempre dejaba que las meretrices le hicieran lo que quisieran, pero de manera personal, nunca las tocaba de vuelta. Le producían repulsión, especialmente porque al único que quería era a..._

**…****.**

—Jon...—lo mira a lo ojos y no se imagina ¿cómo es que podría hacer "esto" con algún otro cuerpo? No le importa lo hermosas, gentiles y dóciles que éstas sean. A él le gusta su amigo, su compañero de armas, el que lo escucha cuando declama, espera mientras pinta, acompaña cuando caza...

Quien lo besa mientras lo aclama. Sus labios siguen pareciendo rojos y su cuerpo se mantiene delgado, atlético y hermoso. Nadie más que él lo ha tocado, nadie más que él lo ha besado. Sabe que ha tenido otras invitaciones, indecible cantidad de hombres y mujeres desean hacerse con sus favores pero sin importar el quién, cada noche se entrega a él. El día que ya no lo encuentre en este establo o que aquel no lo busque en sus aposentos privados, será cuando todo se habrá terminado y Damian sabe que no podrá soportarlo. Jamás ha sido bueno con las despedidas quizás porque perdió a su madre y él ha sido todo lo que conoce como familia y hogar.

**…****.**

_Esperó a que Jon cumpliera los catorce para encerrarlo en su alcoba y hacerle el amor._

_Las sábanas de su cama acabaron sucias por algo más que los fluidos de los dos. Su amigo tenía el cuerpo sucio de sabrá Dios qué porquería. Le encantaba revolcarse en todo: pilas de hojas secas, montañas de paja, los charcos de lodo en que retozaban sus animales._ _A él le fascinaban su jovialidad y entusiasmo, la luz de sus ojos, el hecho de que siempre lo mirara como a lo más preciado._

_._

_Su primera vez fue romántica, excesiva y excelsa. Encendió velas aromáticas para él, lo amó de la cabeza a los pies cómo le enseñaron a hacer las meretrices de la Casona del Placer._

_Selina le enseñó a usar la lengua, Harley a ser más que bueno con los dedos, Ivy le instruyó en la preparación de jabones, sales y hierbas que podrían usar en el baño._ _Su Ceniciento lo dejó hacer, no solo una sino varias veces. Cuando quedó pleno de él, satisfecho de todo lo que era él, desdibujó la ceniza de su rostro en el agua transparente de su bañera._

_Compartieron besos, secretos._ _Si bien es cierto que pasaban muchas horas juntos, estas eran como compañeros, los amantes se dicen cosas que son mucho más intensas._

_Dónde le gustaba ser mirado, seducido, tocado._ _Decidieron hacer sus encuentros más discretos a partir de este momento. Él comenzaba a prepararse para ser un Monarca y aunque Jon pudo entrenar para ser su escudero o el primero de armas en sus futuros ejércitos, decidió seguir respetando la memoria de sus padres._

_Él no era un chico bélico, era un animal de campo y las únicas batallas que le gustaba enfrentar, eran contra él para decidir quién de los dos se hundiría en el otro primero._

**…****.**

Jonathan gime su nombre y tira de su cuerpo a medida que adquiere un ritmo que para los dos resulta placentero. Se mira en sus ojos y aunque le conmueve verlo entregado, sabe que hace mucho lo debió rechazar. Damian es un gobernante, un guerrero. Él es un don nadie que a lo más que podrá aspirar, será a verlo de las manos de su amor rebosante de pasión. ¿Quién de todas le dará un heredero? ¿La rubia, la pelirroja o la pelinegra de ojos violeta? Escuchó que Emiko Queen tenía cierto parecido a su madre.

Damian jamás conoció a su madre pero conoce su imagen de todos los retratos que Bruce mandó poner por el palacio. El príncipe se corre bañando su vientre, siempre que lo penetra alcanza el orgasmo mucho antes que él. Adora sus reacciones y expresiones, su cuerpo tostado y férreo. ¿Cómo será verlo formar una familia? ¿Cómo será saludarlo cuando vuelvan a ser un par de extraños?

—Jon...—las lágrimas que en sus comicios se negó a derramar por fin brotan. Se corre en él y se aferra a sus formas. Lo quiere, lo quiere tanto que tal vez, sea mejor terminar el trabajo. Regresar a los bosques dónde once años atrás estuvieron por asesinarlo. Es absurdo.

Las guerras han terminado, el reino se encuentra en paz y por eso su padre quiere que se despose y empiece a llenar de niños su palacio. Colín Wilkes se lo advirtió una vez.

_"Sólo eres su puta"_

_"Siempre te ha visto como a la más sucia, apretada y accesible de las putas"_

En medio del llanto, la obsesión y pasión se lo pregunta. Damian lo mira como si al fin se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿¡Es que a caso alguna vez te he lastimado!? ¿¡Te he humillado o denigrado!? —él da por negativas todas las respuestas, recordando que de hecho, su príncipe solía golpear a cualquiera que intentara maltratarlo por ser un huérfano, estar ceniciento o poseer un cuerpo tan delicado y estrecho.

—Pero lo harás, Damian. ¡El día menos pensado ya no podré soportarlo más! Apenas si tolero la idea de que te reúnas con ellas y ahora la que escojas se convertirá en tu esposa!

—Aún no elijo a ninguna.

—¿Y cual es la opción? ¿Seguir rechazándolas hasta que te aburras de mi?

—Jamás me aburriría de ti...

—¿¡Por qué te gusto!? ¿¡Porque parezco mujer!?

—Si me gustaran las mujeres, hace años que te habría ignorado, específicamente desde que cumpliste los trece años y empezaste a embarnecer. Eres delgado de cuerpo pero de la cintura hacia abajo, estas más que bien dotado.

—¡Basta! —Jonathan empujó las manos que buscaban levantarlo para tener acceso a su falo. La boca de Damian podría compararse con la del Diablo, era un dios succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo...se concentró.

—Mañana mandaré de vuelta a su reino a Emiko Queen y eso nos dejará con un baile de máscaras que durará mil y una noches.

—¿Perdón?

—Deberías ir, papá ha dicho que no le importa si la fiesta se extiende por una semana o un mes. No puedo abandonar el salón hasta que me comprometa con el mejor postor.

—¿Y si te comprometes conmigo?

—¿De que estás hablando mi amor? —Damian toma una de sus manos y comienza a besarla en la punta de sus labios. Él sugiere tomar prestado uno de los vestidos largos de Kathy, peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás, decorarlos con alguna corona de diamantes falsos, cubrir sus mejillas con rubor y colorete en sus labios.

—Ya te dije que me gustas más con tus apretados pantalones de algodón blanco. No dejan una mierda a la imaginación. Ni por delante ni por detrás...

—¡Damian! —vuelve a escapar a sus manos, aunque el otro es ágil y ya lo tiene de espaldas al heno, las piernas abiertas, su falo enhiesto. —Sería sólo para entretenerte.

—O desafiar a mi padre, si lo haces enfurecer puede enviarte sin retorno a las minas de carbón.

—¿Entonces bailarás con doncellas hasta que una a una se comiencen a hartar?

—También podríamos montar en Goliath y no regresar jamás...—el caballo relincha al escuchar el llamado de su amo.

Damian sonríe y se levanta, desnudo como está, escurriendo por la entrepierna los vestigios de su intimidad.

Él lo admira sin decoro, algunos residuos de paja y heno se han pegado a estampa, pero, para pasar inadvertidos están los túneles y pasillos que solo usa el personal de servicio. Suspira para sus adentros y se acomoda mejor para contemplarlo en su "real" esplendor.

Al menos su príncipe es tan celoso y paranoico que tapó todas las hendiduras en las paredes y puertas del establo. No fuera que ojos extraños se entretuvieran con el espectáculo o llegaran a ambicionar lo que no podían poseer de sus encantos. Cuando sucedía a la inversa. Es decir, cuando era él, quien no resistía las ganas de hacerle una visita, usaba el obsequio que llevaba siempre prendido al cuello. Era la llave de su habitación, según Damian nadie más que él podía entrar en su habitación.

El detalle le pareció de lo más adorable, sin importar los años, no podía entender ¿Cómo hizo para enamorarlo? ¿La muerte de sus padres tendría que ver con esto? ¿Su ultimo aliento, su ultimo deseo fue para pedirle a los dioses que no lo dejaran morir en el bosque?

No lo sabía pero Damian ya estaba entretenido dándole de comer a Goliath, su corcel era hermoso, el más veloz de todo el reino, único en su especie, regalo de Bruce a su madre y es aquí dónde se recuerda que no es el único con deseos de honrar y respetar a sus padres.

Damian sería un gran gobernante algún día. Se había preparado para serlo toda su vida y era leal, aguerrido, comprometido. Por más que lo amara no podría pedirle que abandonara todo por una aventura.

Entonces lo haría. Se uniría a él en la pista de baile.

.

Jonathan se levanta y rodea a su amado príncipe por detrás. Le dice que lo acompañará una ultima noche, una ultima vez y después se irá. Damian lo besa, lo levanta por las caderas y lo empotra en su falo, entre embestidas le dice que nunca se irá, él encontrará la forma de no perderlo jamás.

Solo debe acudir al baile como él mismo o como una doncella, no le importa, ya preparará una treta. La única que se lo ocurre a él involucra a Thomas, el pequeño niño que Bruce engendró con la reina Diana de Temiscira.

.

Dos semanas después.

.

Kathy lo obligó a hacer TODAS sus labores domésticas a cambio del famoso vestido azul con corte de princesa. Se lo heredó su madre, de hecho era lo único que tenía de su madre, la tiara de diamantes, zapatillas y guantes largos de color blanco se los tomaron prestados a otras de las sirvientas. Después de vestirse, la rubia le ayudó con el peinado y maquillaje.

Era toda una señorita, delicada, coqueta.

Antes de dirigirse al salón Kathy le sugirió que evitara a los guardias y al "gran señor" Bruce estaba apostado en el trono dorado junto a su amada reina y el pequeñito de los dos, dormido en sus brazos. Todas las Damas del reino se encontraban aquí y su príncipe bailaba, bailaba y bailaba.

A todas les sonreía de manera falsa, estaba rígido, aburrido.

Hubo un cambio en los acordes para que se refrescaran un poco, Damian tenía pinta de querer ir a colgarse del candelabro del baño, él lo disfrutó a distancia, se acomodó en las sombras y cuando la música reinició lo abordó. Sus ojos se posaron en los de él, su amado príncipe lo reconoció de inmediato pues su sonrisa se transformó en la de antaño. Entregada, sincera, bailaron en silencio, desnudándose con la mirada a medida que se acercaban.

Cuando estuvo en posición, recordó que no sabía cuales eran las reglas a seguir en un desdichado vals.

Damian le ofreció una reverencia, él se ruborizó hasta las orejas, luego sintió una de sus manos en la cintura, la otra en la suya, le susurró con dulzura que no se preocupara por nada, él lo guiaba.

.

Bailaron, giraron sobre la pista hasta que se congeló el tiempo y se acallaron todos los susurros que preguntaban por su procedencia y maldecían su identidad.

El Rey Bruce dijo que era evidente la elección de su hijo, quién quisiera quedarse podía hacerlo, había comida y bebida en exceso. Quien deseara marcharse, también era libre de hacerlo. En medio del ajetreo Jonathan escuchó las campanadas que anunciaban la llegada de la media noche, su amante, amado y señor, lo guió a un balcón para poder robarle un beso y arrebatarle la identidad prestada. Los monarcas se retiraron un momento para acostar a su vástago.

Thomas apenas tenía tres años de edad, era un pequeño mimado, regordete y de lo más adorable.

**…****.**

Nada más importaba, deshonrar a sus padres, defraudar a su reino, en este instante, sólo eran los dos llevándose al extremo.

Minutos después, el Rey Bruce quiso conocer a la Dama, escuchar "la petición" de labios de su primer hijo. Lo único que encontró fue un zapato. Una zapatilla que emulaba al cristal para ser mas precisos.

De los amantes no había nada, ni una hebra de cabello o alguna otra prenda. Desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, con toda seguridad, estaban haciendo que no terminara esta noche. Los dejó hacer, después de todo lo que pretendía era asegurar el bienestar de su reino. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando a la mañana siguiente, las doncellas gritaban por todo el palacio que habían encontrado a dos jóvenes dormitando desnudos en la misma cama.

.

—¡Un reino se debe a sus herederos Damian!

—¡Pues te equivocas! Debería deberse a sus Monarcas, tú ya hiciste que la guerra parara, deja que yo mantenga la paz y prosperidad de tu pueblo.

—¡¿Sin una reina?! ¡Jamás!

—¡Tú lo lograste en ausencia de mi madre!

—¡Por favor! ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada?

—Me enseñaste más de lo que crees sobre el amor y la lealtad. Si no quieres que te avergüence delante de otros reinos, le cederé mi corona a Thomas.

—¿Tanto amas a ese muchacho?

—Dijiste que no podía abandonar el salón hasta comprometerme con alguien, deja que lo haga con Jon.

—¡Está prohibido! ¡Es sacrílego!

—Fingiremos que se trata de la misteriosa Dama que me abordó esta noche, aplazaremos la boda hasta que Thomas tenga la edad para gobernar con sabiduría y bondad. Él te dará los herederos que precisa el reino, sé que Diana lo aceptará pues es tu reina y debes darle su lugar.

—¿Qué pasará si me niego? Si te obligo a desposarte con la princesa Ducard.

—Entonces me iré de aquí y de igual manera, deberás esperar a que tu hijo crezca. Esto no es una treta, ni una ofensa, padre. Contrario de lo que crees, te respeto y admiro, tanto que desee poseer un amor como el tuyo. Jonathan es mi familia, mi hogar. Si lo mandas lejos, créeme que no descansaré hasta volverlo a encontrar.

—¿Desde cuando sucede esto?

—Desde que lo vi sobre el heno cubierto de hollín, llorando con el corazón en un hilo, desde entonces me prometí que ese precioso chico no volvería a llorar de nuevo.

**—****Fin—**


	6. Sirenita

**.  
—6—  
Sirenita**

**.  
.**

**—1—  
.**

—¿Estás dispuesto a firmar el contrato?—preguntó el hechicero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Alexander era tan antiguo como los mares y tan habilidoso en el uso de la magia oscura que su padre lo condenó al exilio. Muchos creían que hace decenios terminó por enloquecer y quitarse la vida, sin embargo él lo encontró.

Era tal su deseo de caminar como un hombre sobre la superficie de arena y piedra que divisó el sendero que todos condenaron. Se sumergió en las profundidades del mar donde la vida era casi nula y la noche absoluta.

El brujo que en su momento fue más que un hermano para su ascendente, le recibió con marcada reverencia y una sonrisa tan torcida que estremeció hasta la última de sus escamas. Él no debería estar haciendo esto pero lo mismo sucedió hace dos noches, durante su ceremonia de coronación.

**…****..**

Tratándose del único varón engendrado por el rey Clark, se suponía que debía aceptar su destino y corona con humildad, pero en lugar de estar en la sala del trono, era cerca de la superficie donde se hallaba.

Si era esta la última noche en que tendría su libertad, entonces la abrazaría y prolongaría hasta que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire y su piel se secara.

Estaba pensando en eso, admirando la luna que durante años había sido la receptora muda de los deseos de su corazón, cuando un navío se estrelló contra las afiladas rocas.

Decenas de barcos morían en sus cordilleras, formaba parte un hechizo para que ningún humano diera con su civilización y sus "hermanas" se alimentaran.

Las nanas de cuna, los mitos y leyendas humanas estaban plagadas de advertencias.

**_"...No escuches sus voces, no mires sus ojos,_**  
**_No cedas a la cadencia y sensualidad de sus cuerpos_**  
**_o morirás de las más grotescas maneras..."_**

La carne de los hombres, tan llena de pecados y excesos les resultaba exquisita, su sangre como un sorbo de ambrosía. Los devoraban envenenándolos con su beso inmortal (llamado así porque al morir, se volvían uno con el mar) Colmando sus mentes de fantasías eróticas y sus cuerpos de placeres más allá de los terrenos.

Después de todo, la comida siempre sabía mejor si la presa no estaba sumida en locura y desesperación. Sobre el verdadero motivo de que necesitaran "llenarse" de ellos, se debía más bien a que casi no había tritones. Sólo nacían dentro de la familia real y eso quería decir que al aceptar la corona, tendría que desposarse con la dulce, virgen y tierna Kathy, aparearse con ella hasta que engendraran un varón.

La tarea podría llevar tiempo, siglos enteros, hablando de seres tan antiguos como el mundo y en el proceso, habría más sirenas que al crecer desearían todo de él. El único tritón en edad de reproducirse y satisfacer sus más bajas pasiones.

.

Los marinos que veía perecer y hundirse entre los brazos y escamas de las sirenas, luchaban con brío, maldecían y enterraban sus inútiles dagas y espadas contra la frondosa carne de sus cuerpos. Su especie tenía una piel tan dura como el acero, jamás lograrían herirlos y en el supuesto de que sucediera, era el mismo mar quien sanaba sus recovecos.

Los miró sin interés, ignorando las miradas aireadas de sus allegadas. Debía estar en el salón del trono preparándose con aceites, perfumes y piedras preciosas, permitiendo que Kathy peinara sus cabellos para la colocación de la corona y dejara su sexo enhiesto para la cópula.

Todos observarían la primera cópula, rogarían a los dioses para que engendraran un varón y aunque lo prepararon para "esto" desde su primer aliento, debía admitir que estaba harto de no ser para su pueblo, nada mejor que un trofeo.

Kathy era la mas bella de todas sus hermanas, unos doscientos años mayor que él, pero la habían conservado inmaculada para él. Comprendía a la perfección lo doloroso que era mantenerse intacto durante todos estos años, pero no quería que su primera vez, sucediera con todos mirando.

Siempre lo estaban juzgando, criticando, comparando.

_"El rey Clark nunca se comportó así"_

_"No era tan apasionado, ni tampoco se la pasaba divagando"_

_"Aquellos defectos, igual que sus cabellos rizados y negros, debió heredarlos de su madre"_

.

Lois había sido la más inocente y grácil de las hermanas de Clark, la eligió por sobre el resto, incluyendo a la sirena que su abuelo favoreció para él. Se prometieron, sin importar las injurias, la ruptura del compromiso previo y la ira que despertaron en el corazón de Alexander.

Él también la quería, la ambicionaba. ¡Qué va! la amaba. La fortaleza y fragilidad de su madre seguían dando de qué hablar en el océano. Clark engendró decenas de sirenas con largas cabelleras doradas, piel de alabastro y ojos celestes como los de Kara

Lois sólo lo tuvo a él. En su primer embarazo, sin la bendición ni los rezos de sus congéneres, luego de verlo expeler su primer aliento, la dulce madre que jamás conoció se desangró y murió. Alexander enfureció por completo, los condenó a todos en específico a su padre al decirle que pagaría con creces esta afrenta.

.

_¿Lo estaría haciendo ahora con un hijo que estaba dispuesto a entregar lo que fuera con tal de caminar entre humanos?_

No lo sabía, pero deseaba volver a ver a ese humano.

.

Dada la naturaleza de su alumbramiento, él estaba convencido de no encajar con el resto, sus deseos de libertad superaban a los de gobernar, su hambre de conocimiento exterior rebasaba en demasía a las historias de su pueblo.

No quería saber más sobre navíos caídos, batallas épicas por la protección de sus secretos, criaturas monstruosas que cedían a la voluntad del tridente en las manos de Clark.

Quería escapar y lo consiguió por un tiempo. Durante mil seiscientos años, cantó para los marineros que morían en sus brazos. Él les drenaba la vida, pero no los satisfacía con fantasías eróticas o colmaba sus cuerpos con ávidos besos y los placeres de su falo enhiesto. Tenía prohibido entregar a otra criatura su cuerpo, más antes de ser coronado y "aislado" debía alimentarse de ellos.

Una vez se enlazara con Kathy sería la sirena quien lo alimentara. Tomaría de su sangre la vid de los hombres que aniquilara, de su mente las bajas pasiones, de su sexo todo lo que anhelara. No estaba totalmente seguro de qué era lo que le gustaba. Lo que él solía hacer con sus víctimas humanas era entrar en sus mentes, conocer sus vidas. Admirar la superficie, el mundo que prometía individualidad y privacidad, algo que no tendría jamás.

Después de la coronación, no saldría más.

.

Suspiró llenando sus pulmones de aire salado y cuando otras de sus hermanas se tomaron la libertad de enterrarle sus garras en las escamas de la cola (con el fin de devolverlo al salón del trono) las fulminó con la mirada.

¡Nadie debía tocarlo! en especial ellas, corruptas y bajas. Les dijo que estaba ahí para tomar su última cena. Su padre ordenó que lo hiciera, debía llenarse a cabalidad para no maltratar el cuerpo de Kathy de más. Si tenían una pizca de cerebro recordarían eso y si pretendían conservar sus vidas, mas valía que le dejaran alguna presa.

Las sirenas en el agua palidecieron. Claro, el ritual de coronación de su padre sucedió hace más de tres mil años. ¿Cómo iban a recordar el festín previo a la corona y la cópula?

El barco que se estrelló ya se había hundido y las aguas teñidas de carmín volvían a recuperar su tonalidad natural. Él sonrió ante la perspectiva de que la ira de su padre retrasara la coronación pero entonces, advirtió movimiento más allá de las rocas.

Un sobreviviente.

¡Un jodido humando tan enamorado de la vida que se aferraba a ella con valía! Sus acosadoras regresaron a la profundidad del océano recordándole que la coronación se iniciaba con las primeras luces del alba.

El cielo ya comenzaba a cambiar de color, lo mismo que la fuerza del viento y la temperatura del agua. Él no era ningún idiota, tal vez fuera un poco necio e ingobernable, pero mientras su padre conservara el poderoso tridente de Tritón, no se atrevería a desafiar uno solo de sus mandatos.

Esa cosa podría atravesarle el cuerpo con la ferocidad de mil agujas, o peor aún, convertirlo en nada mejor que espuma de mar.

**…****...**

Se sumergió en el agua a fin de llegar a su cena. Contrario de lo que pensó el marinero no luchaba para conservar la vida. Se entregó a él sabiendo muy bien lo que era en cuanto lo acechó. Él se abrazó a sus formas, lo enredó entre las escamas de su cola y el joven de piel arena y ojos como gemas, le abrazó con ternura en contestación. Entró en su mente y lo que encontró le conmovió. Tanto dolor, tanta soledad y sufrimiento. _¿Cómo alguien tan bello podía experimentar todo eso?_ El caballero le hizo saber que era un heredero a un trono maldito.

¡No quería esa sangre corriendo en sus venas! ¡No quería ese destino ensombreciendo sus pasos! Si conocía la piedad, debía aniquilarlo, él lo intentó en los últimos años pero estaba mil y un veces maldito.

**_"Un Al Ghul no puede quitarse la vida_**  
**_y ninguna persona puede aniquilar a un Al Ghul"_**

Él era diferente. ¿No es cierto? Estaba ahí para tomar su ultimo aliento. ¿No es cierto?

¿A caso no era este un regalo divino?

.

Lo miró a los ojos y no encontró en ellos perversión. Los hombres de quienes comía, en su mayoría eran viejos, corruptos y obscenos. Aún así se aferraban a la vida, se creían con derecho a seguir envenenando su mundo y sus cuerpos. Este hombre de sentimientos tan transparentes y puros, no.

Le dijo que no estaba en su naturaleza acabar con tanta belleza, el joven lloró y eso lo llenó de un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido. No quería asesinarlo, deseaba satisfacerlo, colmarlo. Llenar su soledad, hacer que no volviera a llorar.

Le besó. No era el beso inmortal que inyectaba veneno, de hecho retrajo sus colmillos y escondió las afiladas uñas como garras. El caballero en sus brazos era tierno, su sabor como el de la mas dulce y tierna de las algas.

Prolongaron el contacto labio a labio como dos náufragos encontrándose en el destierro y cuando sintió avivar el deseo de hacer suyos hasta el ultimo de sus recovecos, miles de agujas le atravesaron por igual.

Gritó presa de un indecible dolor y el marinero se aterrorizó. Él lo soltó e inmediatamente se hundió, su compañero lo siguió y una vez más le alzó.

.

El amanecer había llegado, la ceremonia de coronación iniciado y no había cumplido con ninguno de sus mandatos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó angustiado mirando sus cuerpos teñidos de carmín. Él sonrió con pesar y le confesó que no era el único heredero maldito. Su padre lo estaba matando por no cumplir su decreto.

—¡¿Cuál es ese designio?! —insistió sin saber que su agarre lo estaba lastimando.

Cientos de agujas atravesaban su carne, abriendo incisiones tan diminutas que ni siquiera se veían pero sí sangraban. Acarició el apuesto rostro del moreno, le dijo que no era nada importante y después le suplicó que viviera.

—¿Para qué...? ¿Ser un condenado? ¿¡Un asesino!? ¡¿Tu padre te está exterminando por no alimentarte de mi!? —inquirió intentando hacer que lo hiriera. Su dolor estaba mucho más allá de eso así que negó.

—Tengo prohibido salir a la superficie pero...¿Cómo podría dejar que algo tan hermoso muriera?

—¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡Yo no soy nada de eso!

—Tu corazón...—comentó colocando una mano temblorosa a la altura de su pecho. La camisa que llevaba puesta se había abierto y pegado a su esbelta figura, lo mismo que el pantalón y los alborotados cabellos sobre la frente amplia. Era más que hermoso, tierno, frágil, lleno...perfecto. —Estabas sereno al momento de ofrecerme tu vida, pero justo ahora estás tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera puedes dejar de temblar.

Aborreces la idea de hacer que otras personas mueran, pero ni tú me estás matando, ni yo soy humano.

—Aún así...¡El que estés aquí, se debe a mi! —gritó con desesperación y él negó con escasas fuerzas. La salinidad del mar hacía que cada diminuta herida ardiera como si la hubieran abierto con un puñal.

Su padre estaba furioso, la temperatura del agua se lo indicaba, además de la corriente que ya los comenzaba a arrastrar.

—Fue mi deseo encontrarte.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Llevo años rogando a la luna por encontrar un tesoro de lo más impresionante y hete aquí.

—¡Estás delirando!

—¡Vive, príncipe maldito de Al Ghul!

—¡No puedo hacerlo sin saber que estarás bien!

—Tal vez vuelvas a verme, él no va a matarme. Soy su único hijo.

—El único heredero...—las aguas se volvieron tan violentas que comenzaron a lastimarlos. Él hizo acopio de sus ultimas fortalezas y aferró al humano absorbiendo todo de él. Su perfume y tamaño, la textura y pasión. Lo depositó sobre una elevada y alargada roca, besando sus labios con fervor, indagando en su mente para saber lo que podría hacerle de tener un cuerpo idéntico al de él.

Sexo...

Los humanos aman como ninguna otra criatura en el reino animal. Ellos solo se reproducían, imitaban a medias lo que en sus mentes veían, pues eran tan parecidos y a la vez distintos, que a pesar de desvelar su sexo para él, no podría ofrecerle ni una pizca de lo que ambicionaba su ser.

El príncipe maldito admiró su cuerpo desnudo de la cabeza a la cola ahora que el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Las heridas abiertas no le importaban, la ausencia de agua, la falta de vida. Se sentía pleno con él, dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerlo a él.

El examen visual a que era expuesto se vio interrumpido con la llegada de una ola inmensa. Si no regresaba ahora, su padre hundiría la isla entera. A Clark no le importaban los humanos, ni sus patéticas construcciones.

Eran comida no compañía. Regresó al mar y el caballero le hizo jurar que se volverían a encontrar.

—Tal vez en tus sueños.

—¡Al menos déjame conocer tu nombre! —gritó cuando le prohibió volver a hundir un solo dedo en el mar.

—Soy Jon...

.

El mar se lo tragó y las agujas le devolvieron con creces todo el dolor, por un instante consideró la posibilidad de estarse convirtiendo en espuma de mar pero su padre ya no estaba en edad de engendrar, lo necesitaba a él, cautivo, aislado pero vivo.

Perdió la consciencia y cuando despertó, estaba atado a unas rocas con Kathy lloriqueando a su lado. La sirena le hizo saber que todo el reino estaba al tanto de su "traición" Él no traicionó a nadie, sólo salvó a un humano, besó sus labios y deseó arrancarse la identidad para poder amarlo a cabalidad.

—El rey está tan molesto que dejará que tu cuerpo se cure solo. Cuando eso suceda repetirán la ceremonia de coronación y tú y yo...

—Deberemos concebir de inmediato...—concluyó la explicación por ella totalmente desapasionado. Su hermana ciertamente, era indeciblemente hermosa, pero él estaba harto de sirenas frondosas. Todas eran iguales, la única diferencia entre sus cuerpos radicaba en el largo de sus cabellos, la tonalidad de su piel, lo rozado de sus pezones coronando los turgentes pechos y la forma de sus colas.

.

El príncipe de Al Ghul definitivamente era el tesoro que por tanto tiempo estuvo esperando, la esperanza, su promesa.

.

Convenció a Kathy de que lo liberara para que pudiera amarla, arreglarían las cosas si engendraban. Él quería hacerlo pero no frente a todo el reino, su prometida accedió, tomando una afilada roca y rompiendo sus ataduras, él la recostó sobre el arrecife, le aseguró que ya no escaparía, de su lado nunca más se iría.

Mintió. La durmió con el veneno de su boca. El beso inmortal no los mataba a ellos, tan solo conseguía que dormitaran sus cuerpos y una vez lo hizo, nadó. Huyó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus aletas y encontró el sendero olvidado y maldito.

.

Alexander salió presuroso a recibirlo, la sonrisa en su rostro como señal inequívoca de que sabía lo que había hecho para despertar la ira de Clark. Le ofreció una salida, un contrato dónde ponía que **"si el Príncipe de Al Ghul llegaba a amarlo a totalidad, las piernas humanas se quedarían en su estampa por la eternidad" **pero si por el contrario "sólo se satisfacía con su cuerpo y terminaba por desairarlo, volvería a ser un Tritón y se fundiría con el mar"

Espuma salina, de él no quedaría nada más.

Miró el contrato y la tinta oscura flotando a un lado, sólo se requería una firma y un sacrificio de algo que ni sabía que tenía.

**…****.**

—¿Estás dispuesto a firmar el contrato?

—¿Qué tendría que entregar a cambio? —Alexander sonrió como un tiburón y comenzó a verter ingredientes en algo muy parecido a un caldero.

—Antiguamente te arrancaría la voz para que te divirtieras tratando de enamorar a tu amor, pero tú y él ya conversaron a satisfacción. Lo que quiero es tu valor.

—¿Valor?

—Valentía, el coraje que te hizo desafiar a tu padre y salvar a ese humano a pesar de estarte desangrando. Piénsalo, Jon. No es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, podrás cantarle, susurrarle, amarlo de las formas mundanas que más les complazcan. Este contrato es como ninguno otro que he elaborado.

Jonathan meditó sus palabras, segundos después tanto el hechicero como él sintieron el cambio en la temperatura del agua. Su padre, dominante, desafiante estaba detrás de ellos más impasible que nunca. Si no firmaba el contrato de todas formas terminaría convirtiéndose en espuma de mar. Al menos con Damian, sabría lo que es amar.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerlo, Jon! —gritó su padre pero él aferró la pluma y el tintero, comenzó a escribir su nombre en lo que ambos tritones se enfrentaban a palabras.

Pensó en su madre muriendo tras obsequiarle su ultimo aliento, en las miles de agujas atravesando su cuerpo como una corriente de dolor sin final, en el heredero maldito que no deseaba lastimar a nadie y decidió que era con él con quien quería estar.

Plasmó el punto final sobre el arrugado papiro y no hubo oportunidad de hacer nada más que escuchar, sufrir y gritar. Su cuerpo fue consumido por una nueva corriente de agua, volvió a ser presa de inenarrable tormento. Literalmente sentía que se partía a la mitad y su padre todo lo que hacía era reclamar.

.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi único hijo, Lex?!

—¿A caso no se lo hiciste tú al mío? ¡Al nuestro!

.

"¡¿Qué...?! ¿De qué estaban hablando ellos...?"

.

El resto de acusaciones tenían que ver con la confesión de sus sentimientos. Una relación, ambos compartieron una pasión que llevó a Alexander al descubrimiento y dominio de sus oscuras artes. Las conquistó con el afán de engendrar y lo logró en lo que su padre, desesperado por un heredero que fuera varón, rechazaba los afectos de Kara y se enlazaba con Lois.

La furia del hechicero, su locura y destierro. ¡Todo tenía sentido ahora! Alexander lo buscó con el pequeño Tritón en brazos, ese que era una mezcla perfecta de todo lo que eran los dos y Clark, horrorizado por lo profano de su acción, tomó el tridente y lo disolvió en el mar.

Lex los condenó en el acto, a él y a su progenie. La muerte de su madre tampoco había sido casualidad. Nadie los bendijo, ni rezó para enaltecer su unión porque sabían que el hechicero los tenía malditos. Su soledad, ansiedad, sus deseos de pertenecer a cualquier otro lugar..._el que su padre no lo pudiera amar,_ también lo entendía ahora.

Verlo a los ojos debía recordarle a aquel otro, según Lex ni siquiera alcanzó a darle un nombre. Su padre argumentó que era imposible que llegara a amar a esa _cosa._

Un recién nacido con la apariencia de un adolescente.

.

—¡Lo hice por nosotros! ¡Para que él pudiera engendrar y nosotros nos amaramos con libertad!

—¿Amor...? ¿Libertad...? ¡Tú no entiendes ninguna de esas cosas, Lex!

—¿¡Y tú sí!? ¿A caso se las enseñaste a él? —Alexander lo señaló con un dedo. Hasta entonces su padre cayó en la cuenta de lo precario de su situación. Ya no era Tritón, tan solo un humano qué, como es natural, no podía sobrevivir en las profundidades del mar.

Sus ojos se horrorizaron por completo, aferró el tridente en sus manos y separó los mares para llevarlo a la superficie. Cerró los ojos, resignado a convertirse en espuma salina aunque al menos...

Al menos rozaría los pies de Damian cuando lo buscara a las orillas del mar.

**.**  
**—2—  
.**

Damian Al Ghul había pasado las últimas noches dormitando a las orillas del mar, algunos lugareños le ofrecieron su hogar para que pudiera asearse y agradecer por conservar la vida tras la caída de su barco, pero los rechazó.

No necesitaba dar las gracias por eso sino meditar sobre lo fatal de su acción. Robó el navío más veloz de su abuelo y pagó cantidades de obscenas de oro a los hombres que se atrevieron a desafiarlo con tal de salir de Nanda Parbat. Como único en la línea de sucesión, se negaba a ser el gobernante de su cruel imperio, a utilizar las habilidades que desarrolló para diezmar poblaciones, a que su sombra se volviera tan oscura como la de aquel, del que apenas si reconocía la identidad.

Su madre intentó salvarlo cuando cumplió los diez años de edad, pretendía dejarlo en los brazos de su padre. Un regente del que ni siquiera conoció el nombre pero "las sombras" (los vasallos que su abuelo entrenó desde la cuna) la escucharon planear el escape y la asesinaron sin piedad. Desde entonces, el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y a mano armada se volvieron su manda. Él conocía la manera de provocar inenarrable cantidad de tormento pero se negaba a hacerlo con mujeres y niños y siendo así, comenzó a tramar su final.

R'as disfrutó con cada pueril intento. Siempre despertaba en las aguas verdosas de su pozo maldito.

**_"Un Al Ghul no puede quitarse la vida_**  
**_y ninguna persona puede aniquilar a un Al Ghul"_**

La ultima parte creía que tenía que ver con su instrucción asesina._ ¿Cómo podrían matarle, si él era la muerte andante?_

Por eso buscó en mitos y leyendas, encontrando narraciones sobre criaturas inmortales llamadas sirenas. Ellas podían acabar con cualquiera, seduciéndolo con su canto, envenenándolo con sus labios y limpiando la carne de sus huesos con sus afiladas garras y escamas. Le pareció poético, perfecto. Si no quedaba nada, ¿Qué podría revivir en el pozo?

Los escritos que encontró al respecto, todos los quemó. Solía pasar demasiado tiempo en las bibliotecas de sus ancestros así que no despertaría sospechas y en general, era tan ensimismado que no corría el riesgo de que alguien intuyera sus planes. A los pobres diablos que _asesinó,_ los buscó en los lugares más oscuros y recónditos de Parbat, la isla era de lo más impresionante pero su abuelo era un líder cruel e implacable, ganaba enemigos con facilidad, muchos de los cuales no dudaron ni un segundo en ayudarle a escapar.

El viejo zorro tenía sus esperanzas puestas en él y es que su magia, puede que devolviera la vida, pero no así la juventud y a ese bastardo se le acababa el tiempo. Quería obligarlo a continuar su legado, conquistar las tierras que por siempre había ambicionado.

Él no le entregaría nada de eso, no le ayudaría a obtener ninguna otra cosa que no fuera una estaca en el corazón o su cuerpo flotando en un charco inmenso de sangre.

Lo mismo que al parecer, deseaba hacer su padre con Jon.

.

No había dejado de pensar en el marino, en lo intempestivo de su encuentro pues si bien, es cierto que él guió al "Hereje" con la esperanza de morir finalmente, las Sirenas se aferraron a otros cuerpos y ni siquiera notaron el suyo.

Él vio morir a su tripulación, uno a uno. Seducidos y entregados en un principio, después enfebrecidos, presas del delirio. Las aguas tormentosas se volvieron escarlatas, él intentó aferrarse a lo que quedaba del barco, empuñar una estaca, usarla como puñal, desangrarse y volver a estar con su madre pero entonces, un halo de luz de luna le mostró al ser irreal.

Era hermoso, no solo en su belleza física sino en su capacidad para matar. Advirtió sus colmillos y garras mucho antes de que los ocultara. Se acercó asesino a él y después, ya fuera por decisión propia o por producto de un mandato divino, se serenó.

Lo acechó y estrechó, lo sintió entrando en su mente y corazón. La mirada que le dirigía era una que no había recibido desde la muerte de Talía. Compasiva, enternecida, esa criatura le tenía piedad a un ser que fue criado para matar.

¿No era irónico todo esto?

Le rogó, negoció pero Jon..._únicamente le besó._

El beso de muerte, el beso de Judas, el beso de su abuelo a la fría frente de su madre.

Se comieron la boca durante un rato con un hambre irreal y es que Jon era más de lo que imaginó jamás. Supuso que si respondía a sus pasiones pronto le entregaría lo que estaba esperando, pero en lugar de atacarlo fue él quien resultó afectado.

Gritó, se retorció y finalmente se hundió. Él lo buscó de nuevo presa del horror. ¿¡Qué hizo mal!? ¿Qué en el nombre de Satanás es lo que estaba mal? ¿La maldición de su familia era la que le hería?

Jon sonrió ante los desesperados intentos por conocer su condición y le habló sobre lo ocultaba en su interior.

**_"...Aborreces la idea de hacer que otras personas mueran_**  
**_pero ni tú me estás matando, ni yo soy humano..."_**

Eso ya lo sabía, fue la razón única de que corriera a buscarlo y ahora...

.

Ahora los cielos lloraban, los vientos enloquecían, las aguas se abrían y él creyó que se trataba de otra embarcación presa de tan cruel designio pero no era eso, sino el mar devolviendo a ese chico.

Supo que era él, los mismos cabellos, la misma forma del rostro, el mismo tono de piel, pero su cuerpo era distinto. Las diminutas heridas seguían ahí, enmarcando sus pectorales duros, las afiladas caderas, bordeando la longitud de su sexo. En cuanto a la hermosa cola en tonalidades celestes y púrpuras había desaparecido, en su lugar contempló un par de largas y fuertes piernas, pálidas como todo él.

Como una persona que nunca ha sentido los rayos del sol sobre la piel. Parecía muerto y la sola idea lo llevó a correr hasta él. Le buscó el pulso y al no encontrarlo, inició la presión sobre su pecho aunada a la respiración boca a boca. La textura, tamaño y forma de sus labios seguían como las recordaba, todo en él, su hermosura.

_¿Y si la criatura que admiró jamás existió? ¿Si se trató de un chico mundano todo este tiempo? ¿Si su mente estaba tan obsesionada con conquistar la muerte que todo lo que había hecho era abandonarlo al exilio?_

Jon cedió a la presión de sus manos al tercer intento, vomitó una considerable cantidad de agua y después, daba la impresión de no tener la más mínima idea de cómo llevar oxígeno a su cuerpo. Le ayudó con eso, sugiriendo que cerrara los labios y permitiera que su organismo hiciera el resto, obedeció.

Agradecido, tranquilizado de que fuera él y estuviera a su lado.

El cielo no auguraba esperanza alguna de dejar de llorar, así que lo levantó como pudo, pues el muchacho tampoco sabía (o recordaba) cómo utilizar las piernas, era más alto que él, aquella resultó una agradable sorpresa, anduvieron juntos sobre la costa hasta posarse en el interior de la cueva que había adaptado para su naufragio con los restos del barco que flotaron a la orilla.

Un mantón tieso, roído y sucio, trozos de madera que servirían para encender una hoguera y un baúl que contenía sus armas de combate además de algunas prendas con las que esperaba poder ocultar su más que llamativa intimidad.

Al pedirle que tomara asiento para que él pudiera encender el fuego, Jon pareció poseído por la flama hambrienta de la hoguera.

Él lo contempló sin pudor esta vez, místico, fascinante, las canciones que hablaban sobre la belleza de las sirenas, no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo precioso que era Jon.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención pero el apuesto chico ni se inmutó, resplandecía ante el clamor de las flamas, él conocía lo suficiente de magia oscura como para saber que había algo en él que no estaba bien. Eran sus piernas torneadas y balanceadas, pero si las mirabas con atención, advertías la sangre corriendo. Indecible cantidad de sangre manchaba el piso de la cueva y marcaba el camino que describieron de ahí, hasta el lugar dónde lo recogió.

—¿¡Pero qué fue lo que hiciste!? —preguntó al marino arrojándose sobre él, sobresaltándolo, asustándolo, derribándolo de espaldas a la fría piedra.

Jon se dejó hacer, _pasivo, traumatizado, dramático_. Él buscó la respuesta en sus ojos, pero no era adivino como aquel, no podía desvelar los secretos de su interior, así que lo intentó de nuevo, colocado a horcajadas sobre él, buscando su pulso, los latidos del corazón en apariencia humano.

El joven bajo su piel entrelazo su mano con la suya, le contó que lo había entregado todo. Su valor y esperanza, la eternidad, con tal de caminar junto a él por la orilla del mar.

—¿¡Es que a caso te volviste loco!? —preguntó deseando golpearlo pero en su defecto, todo lo que hizo fue dejarse caer sobre aquel. _¿Por qué lo admiraba, por qué lo ambicionaba, si él no era nada?_ Jon lo rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Sintió su fortaleza, su temor y también gentileza, cerró los ojos dejando caer sus defensas, Jon susurró a su oído con lo que le pareció la más dulce y erótica voz.

—No estoy loco, mas bien diría que he pasado _demasiado tiempo solo._ Si no firmaba el contrato, mi padre de igual forma, me terminaría convirtiendo en espuma de mar.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!?—preguntó aterrorizado, apartándose lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Jon sonrió aún desapasionado y resignado. Decidió que esa clase de emociones no iban con él.

El Tritón que desafió la voluntad del mar, con tal de preservar su humanidad, no estaría entregado a la muerte sin más.

—Los términos del contrato estipulan que si tú no llegas a amarme en totalidad, me convertiré en uno con mi hogar. —dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a contemplar su rostro para convencerse de que efectivamente se encontraba con él. No eran alucinaciones por beber demasiada agua de mar, ni insolación por estar horas a la intemperie en busca de él.

La primera noche, después de que lo perdió intentaron arrastrarlo al pueblo y él los aterrorizó a todos diciendo que el capitán, debía hundirse con su barco. La traducción más apropiada para aquello debería ser: que no quería regresar a Parbat, ni vivir un solo día, sin saber si lo había logrado él.

.

_¿Entonces, esto era amar? ¿A caso un asesino posee la capacidad para amar?_ Su madre lo quería, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero amor...de haberlo amado le habría arrebatado la vida desde que estaba en su vientre para impedir todas las salvajadas que le terminó por hacer R'as.

Jon tembló de frío por debajo de sus formas, las ropas que llevaba puestas seguían húmedas y heladas, se incorporó para arrebatarse la indumentaria, aunque no sin antes volver a besar sus labios y estrechar su cuerpo con fervor.

El tritón jadeó de pasión y también reaccionó a su roce con algo parecido a la satisfacción y el dolor.

¿Seguirían aquejándolo todas esa heridas? porque recordaba con horror la agonía de su cuerpo cuando se hundió en el océano. ¿Esa sangre que manchaba sus piernas era figurativa o real?

Se lo preguntó y el marino asintió. Cientos de agujas le atenazaban las piernas porque el mago puede que cumpliera su parte, pero su padre, a pesar de salvarle la vida, le condenaba con toda su furia.

.

Damian pudo congraciarse con esa parte del dolor.

R'as sentía orgullo y admiración por él, pero a la vez le despreciaba por ser _"tan patéticamente humano" _las heridas que recibió durante años a causa de su entrenamiento, en nada se parecían a las de Jon. Especialmente porque no creía que existiera nadie más vulnerable y trágico que él.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste atreverte a tanto...!? —preguntó odiando a su padre en lo más recóndito de sus entrañas pues no entendía la cantidad de sangre fría que podía haber en un cuerpo para dejarlo desnudo y a merced del destino.

De haber seguido a los pueblerinos, _¿Quién lo habría encontrado? ¿Qué le habría hecho quien lo hubiera encontrado?_ Violarlo sería lo primero, venderlo como esclavo sexual lo segundo. Sintió la sangre hervir al interior de sus venas, tanto por el deseo que despertaba Jon como por el celo.

—¿A caso no es lo mismo que hiciste tú? —interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, acomodándose de rodillas en el piso de piedra, intentando ocultar su intimidad pero sin lograrlo en realidad. —Escapar a tu abuelo, renegar del destino, rechazar mil y un afectos...

—¿Qué sabes tú de mis afectos? —preguntó arrebatándose la ultima de las prendas ante el creciente fuego de su rudimentaria hoguera y la mirada atenta del ser irreal, pensó que podía amarlo, amar su cuerpo, su espíritu noble y transparente.

Sin embargo, era evidente que algo en él había cambiado. La luz de sus ojos, su ferocidad. _¿No se lo dijo él mismo? renunció a lo que era por poder caminar a su lado ¿Y si se trató de una trampa? Todos los brujos que conocía por cortesía de su abuelo eran traidores y ventajosos. ¿En que cantidad de tiempo debía fascinarlo? ¿Cómo podría amarlo a totalidad si él...ya estaba roto?_

Jon ignoró los desvaríos de su mente y continuó hablando sin emoción.

—Sé que has tenido variedad de amantes pero muchos te forzaron a crear esa intimidad. Tu entrenamiento incluía armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y también, el arte de amar. A ninguno lo quisiste en realidad, de hecho los despreciabas y después usabas.

—¿Perdón? —se defendió enarcando una ceja. El otro sonrió y continuó explicando.

—Eres humano, el placer de la carne te es tan preciado y necesario como el dormir, dibujar o leer, que es lo que en realidad te gusta hacer. —asintió ante lo preciso de sus palabras y la reacciones físicas que le provocaban sus andanzas. La piel sonrosada, las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, al igual que su sexo.

Prolongó el juego.

—¿Eso lo adivinaste ahora o...?—preguntó aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Jon apretó los puños y humedeció ligeramente sus labios, aparentemente no sabía cómo controlar el nuevo problema de su cuerpo. El aumento de temperatura y la creciente erección. Él ya se estaba muriendo por volver a besar sus labios y amarlo de todas las formas que conocía hasta saciarlo. Se acercó erótico y sensual, el Tritón respingó con una mezcla de fascinación y temor.

—Lo encontré en tu mente cuando te besé en la roca.

—Entonces no fueron ideas mías. Sí existió una sincronía, tú de verdad paseaste por los escondrijos más horripilantes de mi arrogante alma y aún así, insistes en decir que deseas permanecer a mi lado.

—Lo hice y lo deseo...te deseo, Damian. —aseguró con notable urgencia. Sus ojos celestes no se apartaban de su piel morena, seguían la longitud de sus piernas, los músculos llenos, su sexo enhiesto. Se acercó para prepararlo, recostarlo y besarlo, el Tritón jadeó en el interior de sus labios y cuando él posó las mano diestra en la parte interna de sus glúteos, separando sus piernas en el proceso, recordó la sangre. Temió estarle provocando daño así que se apartó de inmediato.

—No lo hagas...—suplicó con su preciosa voz henchida de pasión.

—No quiero lastimarte _pececito..._—aseguró tomando una de sus manos para besarla con recato.

—No lo haces, de hecho entre más te acercas y me estrechas, el dolor se aleja.

.

Se amaron. De manera obsesa y excelsa mientras la tormenta seguía arreciando en el exterior de la cueva, parecía que un maremoto los consumiría a todos. No solo a ellos, sino al pueblo entero.

Jon comentó que aquella era la ira del rey de los mares, su impasible padre, el que alguna vez juró que jamás llegaría a dañarle.

—No lo hará más. Desde este momento, yo te prometo que no te herirá más...—Jon sonrió, la más preciosa de las sonrisas y él se sintió por primera vez en su vida con un propósito. Le amaba, le amaba con toda su alma pero a pesar de hacerlo, los dos sabían que para el conjuro, no sería suficiente.

Jon ya no estaba completo, fue ultrajado, cruelmente destrozado. Este que estaba ante él era tan solo una parte del que quería poseer. Le faltaba su fuerza y coraje, su pasión desbordante.

Si quería salvarlo debía asesinar al brujo, empuñar su espada y sumergirse en las profundidades del mar. La cuestión era el cómo.

_¿Cómo si no pertenecían a un mismo mundo?_

Jon comenzó a quedarse dormido, le suplicó que se acurrucara con él. Se moriría, si despertaba y no estaba él. Accedió. Ya podrían pensarlo mañana, volverse a amar en la mañana.

.

Funcionó.

Su abuelo solía decir que el autoengaño no es más que eso: "engaño" y por tres días con sus noches quisieron pensar que no había hechiceros, gobernantes o maldiciones aniquilando sus sueños.

Jon le cantaba con las primeras luces de la mañana y las primeras de la noche, su apetito era una cosa que parecía insaciable pero afortunadamente, él era un buen amante, cazador y pescador.

Las ropas que escogió para Jon no le gustaban, en primera porque estaban todas sucias y desgarradas, en segunda porque no creía necesitarlas si su imperiosa necesidad era lograr que se amaran. Él sació todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, le declamó poemas de aquellos libros que alguna vez, su madre le leyó. Le enseñó los nombres de algunos objetos mundanos empezando por la espada y la daga que tal vez, los podrían salvar.

Jon era un gran estudiante, ávido de conocimiento, ingobernable en su instinto. Fue en la mañana del cuarto día cuando volvió a sentir ese terrible dolor en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sus labios se abrieron en un rictus indescriptible de dolor, su cuerpo se crispó y la apariencia verdadera volvió.

Sus escamas, las agallas, esa magnífica cola que estaba bordeada por tres pares de aletas a lo largo. Aún no sabía cómo anular la maldición. _¿¡Cómo aliviarlo!? ¿¡Cómo salvarlo!?_

La respuesta llegó cuando los mares se abrieron y el oleaje comenzó a arrastrarlo a su centro. Jon gritaba su nombre con desesperación, él no corrió hacia él sino en dirección de la cueva, abrió el baúl, aferró su espada y lo siguió.

Jonathan no quería que se ahogara.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Morirás.

—¡Ya te perdí una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo!

Su Tritón intentaba liberarse de la fuerza del mar pero no lo lograba, en la humedad de sus ojos podía entender cómo odiaba su nueva debilidad. No estaba en su naturaleza dejar que su padre o cualquiera lo tomara por muñeco de trapo, pero estaba maldito.

Sin coraje, fortaleza, valía. El maremoto que los arrastraba aún estaba abierto por el centro, alcanzó a ver los vestigios de su civilización, decenas de sirenas contritas por el horror. Una destacaba de las otras, era rubia, de piel pálida como la leche y pechos turgentes como un par de tiernos melocotones. Ella miraba a Jon como si fuera lo más divino y lloraba como si cada herida en él, repercutiera en su ser.

Debía ser la prometida, esa que estaba obligada a darle a su pueblo un niño. Le habría gustado decir que la odiaba peor en realidad, le tenía lástima.

A sus costados se apostaban otros dos tritones, el más grande y furioso debía ser su padre, aferraba el tridente que con cada destello le arrancaba a Jon más y más lamentos, el ojo abierto en las aguas del mar comenzó a cerrarse, si no se iba ahora moriría por la presión del agua pero no le importaba. Tenía que saberlo, deseaba verlo.

_¿Se convertiría en uno con el mar? ¿Tres días con sus noches serían todo lo que les darían para amar?_

Qué insulto, qué ínfimo y patético.

—¿Así que eres tú el que lo ha corrompido? —preguntó el rey pasando de las torturas a su hijo y señalándolo con el tridente. El otro tritón de cabeza calva y larga cola en tonalidades negras con destellos platinos miraba la afrenta con sumo embeleso, relamía sus labios y tensaba sus músculos como si esperara el momento fulminante.

Ese debía ser el hechicero. Si le enterraba la espada en el pecho todo habría terminado. Sin embargo, no era él quien intentaba acabar con la vida de Jon. Quería que lo hiciera su padre, que sufriera lo mismo que por mil ochocientos años había padecido él.

Una eternidad sin el fruto de su más grande amor.

Resopló, retomando la posición de ataque y sintiendo cómo la ira del gran Rey crecía. Supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a que pasaran de él en las ejecuciones. Lo miró a los ojos, reconoció las características que había heredado a Jon y pensó que el corazón noble y la exquisita belleza pertenecían a su madre pero la decisión y voluntad de acero a él. Estaba decidido a exterminarlos a los dos, a destrozarlos porque no era posible que lo suyo con Lex terminara en tragedia y él y Jon, encontraran la manera de amarse a cabalidad.

Su joven y apuesto Tritón, no había dejado de rogar a su padre que parara. Él recibiría el castigo por los dos, aceptaría la pena máxima, desaparecería en las profundidades del mar, siempre y cuando no lo llegara a dañar.

—¿Lo eres...?—insistió. Él asintió con un movimiento de rostro e intentó plantar bien firmes los pies a pesar de la creciente humedad. Su cuerpo se sumergía, tal vez así es como el Rey quería que se hiciera.

.

Se equivocó. Las sirenas que los acechaban comentaban que cuando lo vieron, anheló tanto la muerte que su final fascinación fue dejar que se pudriera en soledad. Jonathan no quería que lo hicieran. —¿El qué?— se preguntó por un segundo pero después fue evidente que su padre, lo ofrecería como un tributo para todas ellas.

**_"...Seducirlo con su canto, envenenarlo con sus labios, limpiar la carne y sangre de sus huesos con sus afiladas garras y escamas..."_**

Palideció ante la contemplación de la idea, aferró la empuñadura de su arma. No sería esta la primera vez que se veía rodeado de enemigos por todos lados, pero sí sería la primera en que su espada resultaría tan inútil como el pétalo de una flor. La sangre comenzó a emanar, las heridas a abrirse. Jon suplicaba piedad pero su padre no escuchaba.

—Tus acciones tienen consecuencias Jonathan. Ya insultaste por demasiado tiempo a tu pueblo y desafiaste hasta el cansancio mi voluntad. Te di la oportunidad de redimirte y la rechazaste revolcándote con este humano hasta el cansancio.

—¡Lo amo!

—¡Entonces muere con él! —el tridente resplandeció como si se tratara del sol, las sirenas se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo para drenar hasta al última gota de su ser. La maldición debió romperse un segundo antes de eso. Jonathan escapó a sus ataduras y lo envolvió con su figura en el instante mismo que la magia de su padre, lo convertía en espuma de mar.

Él lo escuchó gritar, lo sintió temblar, comenzar a desvanecerse..._desaparecer._

Quiso luchar, maldecir, arremeter. Llegar a la superficie y regresar a Parbat, convocar los ejércitos de R'as y declararle la guerra al Rey de los mares. No obstante, no fue necesario todo ese esfuerzo, cuando los rayos dorados del tridente dejaron de torturarlo, ni él estaba muerto, ni el otro acabado.

El hechicero debió cumplir con la parte final del contrato. Si él llegaba a amarlo en totalidad, viviría entre humanos por la eternidad.

**—****Fin—**


	7. Bella y Bestia

**.  
—7—  
Bella y Bestia****__**

**_.  
._**

**—1—  
.**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, el último monarca de Gotham pasó tantas noches en penumbra y soledad que finalmente perdió su corazón. No sentía arrepentimiento alguno por sus crueles acciones, su sombra se volvió tan larga como una manta y sin embargo, no fue esa su manda.

En una noche de espesa lluvia, una mujer anciana tocó a su puerta intentando socorrerse en su morada. Al no tener para pagar más que una rosa frágil y tierna, el soberano se burló en su cara y la desairó.

Cuan grande su sorpresa al descubrir que la anciana no era más que una fachada. La anciana escondía la identidad de Raven, la hechicera más oscura que jamás ha existido y con la misma rosa que rechazó lo maldijo.

**_"_****_A partir de este instante,_**

**_tu cuerpo reflejará la grotesca imagen de tu alma"_**

Viéndose rodeado de energías malignas, sintiendo sus huesos quebrarse, su carne abrirse, su figura antaño apuesta desfigurarse, el Caballero imploró piedad, ofreció sus bienes. Las inigualables riquezas que tras años de negociaciones bélicas conquistaron tanto su abuelo como su padre.

Raven sintió piedad y le confesó la única opción que tenía.

**_"_****_Si es que aún posees algo de pureza en tu corazón, volverás a ser quien eras en cuanto alguien se enamore de tu cruel estampa. Sin embargo, me temo que tu tiempo no será eterno. Tendrás hasta que el ultimo pétalo de la flor que rechazaste caiga, para cumplir esta manda"_**

La hechicera que ahora lucía como una mujer joven e indeciblemente hermosa, se marchó por un portal al pronunciar estas palabras, dejando en el aire, una rosa de color negro.

El monarca enloqueció, de sus labios ya no emanaban palabras sino rugidos, en las puntas de sus dedos ya no lucían unas uñas recortadas y cuidadas sino unas largas y puntiagudas garras. En su rostro ya no existía ninguna identidad humana, sólo una nariz torcida, una boca deforme de dos largas hileras de dientes férreos. Se dio a la labor de destrozar todo en el interior de la morada, empezando por los objetos que reflejaran la oscuridad de su alma.

Después de varios días, tras derramar su sangre en el proceso de destruir todo lo que le rodeaba y tranquilizarse, aceptó el hecho de que sería imposible que alguien lo amara.

Sostuvo la rosa en el interior de sus garras, intentó desgarrarla pero la misma magia que la mantenía flotando en el recibidor de su estancia, rechazó los múltiples intentos por aplastarla.

Entendía. Esta era su condena, el precio a pagar por olvidar durante tantos años que poseía un corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría? ¿Dos semanas, un par de días? La rosa no tenía pinta de llegarse a secar jamás, lucía tan llena y rebosante de vida que se imaginaba a Raven gozando con su fechoría.

Suspiró resignado, confinándose en la misma oscuridad que le hacía de manto hace tantos años, mirando por detrás de la rosa los retratos de su padre y su madre. Ambos estaban muertos y él seguía odiándolos por eso. ¡Ínfimos, patéticos! ¿De qué les sirvió su amor? ¿De qué le servían a él sus propiedades y riquezas? Todas las había perdido a excepción de esta. Aquí es dónde reposaban sus tumbas y siendo la horrible bestia que era, aguardaría hasta que llegara la hora de descansar junto a ellos.

**.**

**—****2—  
.**

Años después.

.

Paseaba como solía hacer por las iluminadas calles del pueblo, tarareando para sí, pensando en las aventuras y los romances que se desarrollaban en el interior de sus libros.

De todo lo que Smallville tenía para ofrecer, lo único de valor para él era la librería. Sus padres y abuelo fallecieron en un horrible accidente cuando apenas tenía seis. Su abuela se quedó con él pero ahora estaba tan enferma que los doctores comenzaban a sugerir que se hiciera a la idea. Él no quería pensar en eso, no quería tener que enterrar a Martha porque hacerlo supondría otra clase de peligro para él.

La razón de sus temores y desvelos, no tardó demasiado en llegar: Rex Luthor, el hijo del hombre más rico en Metrópolis. Lo acorraló como le gustaba hacer: contra una pared de piedra y quitándole el libro que sostenía en manos como si se tratara de una blasfemia.

—Dime que ya pensaste en mi propuesta Jon…—comentó saboreando las palabras, observándolo de arriba a abajo con lujuria y demencia. —él cerró los ojos, se tragó un juramento y lo pasó de largo.

—No tengo nada que pensar Rex. Si me atreviera a pasar una noche contigo me negarías a la mañana siguiente cómo sueles hacer con todas las doncellas con quienes te encamas.

—Ahh…—el hombre le salió al paso otra vez. Una mano en su cintura, atrayéndolo a su figura, la otra jugueteando con un mechón de sus cabellos negros. Él reprimió el impulso de soltarle un codazo entre las costillas y posteriormente patearlo en la entrepierna.

Su abuela no soportaría saber que lo encarcelaron por faltarle el respeto a un Luthor, el joven de alta alcurnia ignoró su desprecio y continuó hablando. —Si se trata de eso, podemos remediarlo mi bello amigo.

—No me digas así… —solicitó porque detestaba escuchar de labios de todos lo "bello" que era. Si no fuera por el hecho de que los lugareños lo vieron crecer desde la más tierna edad, jurarían que debajo de sus pantalones de lana se ocultaba una virgen y tierna dama.

Lo de virgen era verdad porque hasta ahora, se había preocupado tanto por la salud de su abuela que apenas si salía de casa para algo más que comprar medicamentos y alimentos.

Rex era nuevo en el pueblo. Su padre lo envió a Smallville para hacer relaciones publicas o más bien, comprar las tierras que aún no le pertenecían.

La casa de su abuela entraba en la descripción y de hecho, la primera vez que interactuaron le habló sobre eso: contratos, terrenos, dinero…su mano luciendo un anillo dorado en el dedo.

Por la manera en que lo adulaba, a él no le quedaba la menor duda de que Rex estaba convencido de que era mujer.

Si le arrancaba los pantalones (cual se moría por hacer) se llevaría una sorpresa, aunque por la forma en que se retorcían sus entrañas cada que lo tocaba, le daba la impresión de que no le importaría demasiado que no fuera mujer.

Se tranquilizó y controló los latidos de su corazón. Rex era un cazador experto, según Kathy (una de las desafortunadas damas que terminó por meterse en su cama) Rex podía oler el temor de sus víctimas, era una serpiente que se arrastraba hasta el interior de tu alma y una vez ahí te acababa.

La trató como a una cualquiera, desvirgándola y después negándola. Afortunadamente, no resultó ningún niño de su unión pues de ser así, se quitaría la vida.

.

Luthor lo sacó del torbellino de pensamientos colocando los dedos que desacomodaban sus cabellos sobre la punta de su barbilla, ejerció presión, levantando su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él casi lloró porque no quería que su primer beso se lo diera él, ni que su "primera vez" sucediera con él.

Lo detestaba.

—Me parece muy bien que pienses así, ya que deseo cambiar la palabra "amigo" por "prometido" —sus alientos casi se mezclaron en esta ocasión. Su mente se nubló, sus piernas se doblaron.

Rex aprovechó su desliz para abrazarlo con más fuerza e intimidad ahora. Él se obligó a pensar porque la inteligencia era su mayor fortaleza y sabía muy bien quién era él.

—¿Qué clase de beneficio podría obtener un Luthor, prometiéndose con alguien que no puede darle un hijo? —la mirada de Rex se oscureció a tal grado que en un arrebato de locura tiró de su camisa y la abrió.

Él no tenía por qué avergonzarse. Su pecho era blanco, plano y lampiño (a pesar de que ya no era un niño) —¿Estás convencido de no tener ninguna oportunidad ahora?—preguntó con sonrisa ladina, volviendo a cerrar su ropa.

Luthor lo dejó partir, aunque siguió sintiendo su mirada pesada y siniestra sobre la espalda a medida que avanzaba.

¡Lo sabía! No le importaba que no fuera mujer.

**.**

**—****3—  
.**

La siguiente vez que lo vio, Rex Luthor estaba en su casa, tomaba el té con su abuela y cuando lo escuchó entrar, le ordenó que limpiara sus botas llenas de lodo. Él iba a responder que se las limpiara con el culo, pero su abuela dijo que lo haría gustoso.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Intimidar a Martha para encamarse con él? —Oh, Dios mío— ¿Por qué lo quería a él? ¿Por qué tuvieron que fallecer sus padres? ¿Por qué no tenía otro lugar dónde resguardarse?

Limpió las botas de Rex con un trapo viejo y sucio, después le llevó algunas galletas que horneó para su abuela.

Debía admitir que Martha lo sobreprotegió demasiado. Habiendo perdido a su esposo, nuera e hijo, nunca quiso que se involucrara en los trabajos del campo y en su defecto, le enseñó lo que toda señorita debería saber: labores del hogar, cocina y bordado. La lectura es algo que ya sabía por insistencia de sus padres, aquel fue su legado y estaba agradecido de que le dieran un regalo tan preciado.

El cazador se calzó y despidió pronto. Ya tenía lo que quería, su abuela vendió la propiedad.

.

—No tenías porque hacerlo. —comentó decepcionado. —Aquí están todos tus recuerdos, toda nuestra historia.

—¿Tú crees que la enfermedad me ha vuelto ciega y tonta? —preguntó la mujer, permitiendo que se acomodara a su lado. —Ese hombre ha venido más veces de las que imaginas Jon.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió con temor.

—Tiene gente vigilando la casa y se mete aquí cada que te marchas. Me ha pedido tu mano de todas las maneras posibles y a pesar de mis negativas o de tu anatomía. Sé que cuando me muera, intentará hacerte lo peor.

Este dinero es para que salgas de aquí. Vete a otro continente, enamórate de una bella dama o un apuesto caballero, vive tus propias aventuras, ya no las busques en más historias.

—Agradezco lo que has hecho por mi, pero no puedo irme así…—comentó porque sin él. ¿Quién le daría sepultura a su cuerpo? ¿Qué sería de sus cosas?

—No me quedan muchos días Jon, y al menos, quisiera tener la tranquilidad de que tú estarás bien.

—Lo estaré. Sólo déjame seguir a tu lado.

.

La fatal despedida, el devastador momento, llegó quince días después.

.

Rex lo abordó en el jardín trasero al concluir la ceremonia luctuosa. ¡No podía creer que guardara tan poco respeto a la memoria de su abuela!

Teniendo el dinero oculto en el interior de su saco y todas las intenciones de abandonar Smallville esa misma semana, se atrevió a enfrentarlo. Discutieron, pelearon a puño cerrado hasta que Rex terminó por acorralarlo de cara a la pared.

Era de esperarse, su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor trabajado y además de ser un cazador, también era un bruto.

—¿¡Para qué me quieres, si no te sirve de nada tenerme!? —rumió con las mejillas incendiadas, los cabellos alborotados, el pecho subiendo y bajando.

—Me sirves de mucho Jon…cómo la piel de oso que forra mi silla favorita o las cabezas de los ciervos y lobos que decoran mi chimenea. Eres un trofeo, el más bello en el que he posado mis ojos y la mejor parte es que no importará cuantas veces me vierta en ti porque no engendrarás jamás...—Luthor comentó todo esto a su oído, tomándose la libertad de lamer su lóbulo y enterrarle su miembro enhiesto por detrás.

Él hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza interna y lo golpeó en el pecho hasta liberarse de su agarre y escapar.

Lo escuchó reír a mandíbula suelta una vez se encerró en el establo de la casa. Lo amenazó, vociferando a los cuatro vientos lo que ya todos en el pueblo sabían.

¡No tenía a dónde ir, ni cómo sobrevivir! Ninguna doncella se casaría con él ya que no tenía nada qué ofrecer: Ni propiedades o bienes. ¡Él se encargaría de que ninguna persona en Smallville le diera un trabajo mediocre o decente!

¡Su única opción era casarse con él! Ser la puta de él.

Lloró con el corazón en un hilo porque estaba francamente aterrorizado y cuando se tranquilizó, tuvo que recordarse que ya había dispuesto que Kathy se hiciera con la mayoría de las cosas de su abuela: la vajilla y los bordados, sus manteles y cortinas, algunos muebles irían a parar a las tiendas locales. En cuanto a lo suyo, había pocas cosas que quería conservar: la fotografía de sus padres, sus prendas favoritas de ropa y sus libros.

Sin embargo, dado el evento anterior, sabía que debía huir.

Cambió sus ropas, esperó a que se hiciera de noche y Rex se marchara, ensilló a su caballo, se colocó una capa de gruesa lana y abrió lentamente la puerta. Sólo tenía que llegar a los muelles de Gotham, comprar un boleto para viajar en barco al continente Europeo.

¡Lo lograría, él sabía que podía!

.

Espoleó su caballo y partieron como un rayo, lamentablemente para él, Rex y sus hombres ya lo estaban esperando. Lo persiguieron hasta que abandonaron el pueblo y se adentraron en un oscuro y desconocido sendero.

El camino a Gotham estaba maldito. Mucho se decía de viajeros que entraban en esos bosques y jamás regresaban, de criaturas espantosas y sedientas de sangre que ahí habitaban: lobos, osos, murciélagos. Algunos de sus perseguidores recordaron esto ultimo y volvieron. Rex los calificó de cobardes, él consideró que por fin la fortuna se ponía de su parte pero esta idea murió en su cabeza en cuanto escuchó el aullido de decenas de lobos.

El último colega de Rex, se replegó hacia atrás y dijo que no valía la pena morir por una ramera. Las había mucho más frondosas, con pechos tiernos y vaginas más húmedas y apretadas de lo que pudiera tenerla él. Lo repudió con toda su alma porque no sabía la clase de mentiras que Rex pudo repartir en referencia a él.

¿A caso quería que entre todos lo montaran?

Dios…

El terror comenzó a hacer presa de su caballo, los lobos se estaban acercando y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué tan lejos o cerca estaban de Gotham. Al librar algunos troncos caídos y adentrarse en un nuevo camino, los lobos finalmente salieron.

Su caballo enloqueció, no logró controlarlo y es que además de eso, Rex tomó una de sus armas y abrió fuego.

No supo a cuantos lobos asustó o hirió, pero aquello le sirvió para ganar terreno. Su caballo iba a merced del viento, al escucharse una tercera ronda de disparos se asustó tanto que se levantó en dos patas y lo derribó.

Calló con tal violencia que se golpeó la cabeza y al buscar la herida logró sentir su sangre.

Sabía que eso llamaría a las bestias nocturnas.

También sabía que ya no tendría a dónde escapar.

Rex era un cazador experto, lo encontraría sin importar por cuantos metros se arrastrara él lo encontraría y siendo así…

Tomó una afilada roca y se abrió más heridas, prefería morir devorado por bestias que ser desvirgado por Rex Luthor, cómo si conociera sus pensamientos el cazador apareció frente a él, los ojos brillaban en furia y malicia.

—¿Tanto prefieres la muerte a yacer conmigo? —preguntó con lo que se le antojó cómo la más pastosa y sombría voz. Le dijo que sí, prefería la muerte o el suicidio, la condenación eterna a ser profanado por él.

Rex sonrió como todo un maldito. Un ser arrancado de las profundidades del infierno, le apuntó con su arma y pronunció.

—Que así sea. —le disparó y él ya no supo lo que le pasó. Se desmayó del dolor, aunque en su ultimo aliento, alcanzó a rogar al cielo que lo librara de él.

**.**

**—****4—  
.**

El olor de la sangre fresca llamó su atención, más allá de los disparos o los aullidos de los lobos, el olor de la sangre humana fue lo que atrapó su olfato. Corrió los metros que lo separaban de tan cruel escena y cuando llegó la Bestia que habitaba en su ser reaccionó.

El cazador que en cuanto a malicia u oscuridad de su alma se igualaba a él, le disparó tres veces antes de que lograra rasgar su carne y lo mandara a volar por los aires de un buen zarpazo.

En cuanto a la presa: el inocente chico que yacía semidesnudo a sus pies, apenas si parecía que respirara. Lo levantó, intentando no lastimarlo de más con sus afiladas garras y lo colocó sobre su espalda.

Ni él mismo sabía por qué lo hacía, quizás era locura, con toda seguridad nostalgia. Hacía tanto que no contemplaba a otro ser humano, pero más allá de eso.

Hacía tanto que no tocaba algo así de bello.

El interior de su Castillo estaba tan abandonado y derruido que en realidad, no se le ocurría dónde colocarlo para sanarlo. En sus múltiples arrebatos de ira seguía destrozándolo todo pero aún así, había un área que permanecía intacta: La habitación con su baño, la biblioteca, los salones de lectura y baile que tanto adoraron sus padres.

Lo condujo hacia allá, esperando que la enfermería también se encontrara en optimas condiciones. Su "maldición" le había conferido alguna especie de "invulnerabilidad" lo descubrió al tratar de matarse con sus afiladas garras y colmillos.

Las heridas sobre su cuerpo al contacto sanaban y la rosa permanecía lozana. Al menos sucedió así por los primeros años, pero ahora, tenía la seguridad de que esas balas en su costado izquierdo, pecho y muslo, habían arrebatado más y más pétalos a aquella insensata.

Desde que cayó el primero (dieciséis años atrás) no habían dejado de caer con regularidad. Cada año se desprendían dos o tres, la delicada flor se había reducido a menos de la mitad, junto con sus esperanzas de recuperar su identidad.

Casi había olvidado cómo lucía cuando era un humano, lo apuesto que decían que era. Debió ser tan bello cómo este joven que se desvanecía entre sus garras.

Lo introdujo en la bañera de porcelana blanca arrebatándole la capa que por indumentaria era lo único que llevaba.

No podía adivinar su edad porque era lampiño, pero no un niño. Para llenarla tuvo que buscar una cubeta entre los escombros de su morada e ir al riachuelo dónde bebía y se aseaba con la gracia de un animal.

Se la arrojó helada pues precisaba que despertara. El muchacho reaccionó con temor. No sabía dónde estaba aunque al parecer, agradecía con toda su alma no estar siendo violado en la profundidad del bosque. La herida de bala en su hombro sangraba y ni si quiera lo notaba. Todo lo que hacía era abrazarse a sí mismo y llorar, llorar y llorar.

Cuando se cansó de su autocompasión le ladró que atendiera su herida desde las sombras. Le dejó en el suelo lo más que encontró: algunas toallas que por el paso del tiempo casi se deshacían pero estaban limpias. Lo mismo con los artículos de primeros auxilios.

El chico tembló de cabeza a pies al escuchar su voz. Era imperiosa, horrenda. Aún así, advirtió lo dicho y se inclinó para sostenerlo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿A caso Rex…?

—**¡NO TE TOCÓ! **DE HABERLO HECHO LO HABRÍA DEVORADO Y SOBRE MI IDENTIDAD, LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITAS SABER ES QUE SOY EL SEÑOR DE ESTE CASTILLO. PUEDES PERMANECER EN SU INTERIOR POR ESTA NOCHE O LAS QUE TE PLAZCA. LA ÚNICA CONDICIÓN ES QUE NO VAYAS AL LADO OPUESTO.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar el insolente muchacho que olisqueaba las sombras para descubrir su estampa.

—¡PORQUE TE MATARÉ SI LO HACES! —el joven estremeció ante el clamor de su voz y él pudo adivinar en el dolor de su corazón que más pétalos de la flor se arrancaban.

.

**_¿Qué trataba de decirle Raven? ¿Que fuera amable con su invitado? _**

¡No se lo tragó, ni tampoco lo desmembró! Eso debía bastarle a la condenada hechicera.

.

Salió al pasillo como una auténtica furia. No estaba acostumbrado a ser un niñero, ni tampoco a escuchar sollozos tan dolorosos como esos. Se serenó y fue a juntar más agua del río, para calentarla tuvo que encender una hoguera.

Hace años que no precisaba del fuego.

En sus comicios, aún cocía su comida. No obstante, entre más conservaba esta forma, más se iba convirtiendo en la Bestia. Cazaba animales para saciar su hambre, los consumía crudos, las más de las veces vivos. Los venados y osos eran sus favoritos. Los lobos, de alguna manera se terminaron convirtiendo en sus protegidos, por eso le advirtieron del creciente peligro.

Nadie se adentraba en su lado del bosque desde hacía eones y por la manera en que lo encontró resultaba evidente que el chico estaba escapando de su agresor.

Conocía el olor de ese cazador, era brutal. No que los otros no lo fueran sino que Rex, mataba manadas completas. No le importaba que fueran adultos, ancianos o jóvenes crías, se deleitaba con el sufrimiento, la pelea y la sangre.

De ser otra la naturaleza de su manda, hace tiempo que lo habría exterminado pero su instinto le decía que a Raven, no le gustaría que ultimara una vida humana.

Bufó.

Así que después de todos estos años, era tan arrogante que aún quería prolongar su existencia. Le llevó el agua caliente a su invitado, aunque al hacerlo, le exigió que cerrara los ojos o los arrancaría de sus cuencas.

.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, temblando de frío de la cabeza a los pies, apenas cubierto por una insignificante toalla, tratando de esconder lo más que pudiera de piel.

Él se deleitó con su pueril intento y fue sincero en su resolución.

—Porque no deseo que me veas.

—Pero no es justo…—replicó, haciendo alusión a que él, ya lo había visto desnudo.

—**¡JUSTO SERÍA QUE TE DEJARA EN EL BOSQUE! **—ladró cambiando el agua de manera arrebatada. La que le arrojó con anterioridad, estaba sucia en su totalidad, impregnada de lodo, tierra y sangre. Esta era limpia, perfumada, cálida y jabonosa. Le serviría para volver a asearse y tranquilizarse.

El chico negó con horror al escuchar su voz, levantando el rostro y soltando su toalla, él le arrojo una nueva en la cara y le ordenó que no se moviera. No quería que lo viera y además necesitaba revisar cómo atendió su herida.

Colocó las vendas de manera apropiada, aunque lucían algo flojas. La bala entró y salió sin dañar el hueso, no representaría un problema en cuanto la sangre se detuviera.

Se apartó porque al tenerlo así, tan cerca de su piel, reconocía que era la representación física y espiritual de Eros o Venus: inmaculado, etéreo, en absoluto maldito y corrupto como él.

Lo condujo de regreso al agua, tocándolo a través de otra toalla. No quería que sintiera su tacto y advirtiera que no era un humano. El chico se dejó hacer, aterrorizado, traumatizado por lo que fuera que intentara hacerle aquel desalmado.

Él trataría de concederle intimidad pues suponía que además de medicamento, necesitaba comida.

Algún animal pequeño y bien muerto para que no se escandalizara con su sadismo.

—Escucha, si vas a permanecer aquí, al menos ten la gentileza de acatar mis reglas.

—¿No ir al lado opuesto del Castillo y no mirar tu rostro?

—¡NO MIRARME EN ABSOLUTO! —rumió y el muchacho estremeció lívido de horror. Él cerró los ojos y reprimió un juramento. Lo intentó de nuevo. —Tienes mi palabra de que no voy a hacerte daño.

—¿Y de quién sería esa palabra? —inquirió a media voz.

—¡NO NECESITAS SABERLO! —aulló porque no concebía la idea de que el apellido de sus padres se asociara a tan grotesca imagen. El chico se abrazó a sí mismo con tanta fuerza que le dio la seguridad de que esperaba un ataque físico.

Se rindió, comenzando a andar en dirección de la puerta.

—Puedes tomar lo que quieras de la recámara. Hay ropas en el armario que te podrían quedar, aunque sugeriría que no movieras de más ese hombro.

—Gracias…—susurró sumergiendo el cuerpo en su totalidad. Aún lucía confundido, devastado, cómo si estuviera debatiéndose entre la locura y la cordura. Cómo no estaba acostumbrado a los mártires, ángeles o santos y la palpitación en su pecho le hacía saber que la rosa se estaba desmadejando, lo intentó desde un último ángulo.

—También tengo un carruaje y dinero. Puedes tomarlo para llegar al pueblo. —su invitado negó, atemorizado con la idea de volver a adentrarse en el bosque.

Él sintió un nuevo estremecimiento en su corazón, le faltaban fuerzas, aliento, vida.

.

**_Así que esto era lo que quería la hechicera. Que en lugar de redimirse se retorciera._**

**_Maldita fuera._**

.

—¡ENTONCES HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! —ladró y salió como una jodida exhalación. Una vez en el pasillo, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no destrozar las puertas y paredes donde lucían los retratos de sus bien amados padres, lo escuchó pronunciar.

—No te miraré en absoluto, ni vagaré por el lado opuesto de tu Castillo, pero sólo para que lo sepas. Mi nombre es Jon.

Le pareció un nombre de lo más apropiado, gentil, elegante, un nombre que hablaba de alguien envidiable. El suyo era Damian, el nombre que hacía referencia a un Conquistador o al heredero del Demonio.

**.**

**—****5—  
.**

El señor del Castillo se marchó y hasta entonces pudo suspirar con algo de tranquilidad. No recordaba nada después del disparo. Estaba seguro de que moriría y Rex lo violaría.

Odiaba la idea. Detestaba su imagen, ser el centro de tantas acosadoras miradas, aunque por esto mismo, de su enigmática belleza pocos lo abordaban.

No sabían si era un hombre o una mujer, si lo que escondía entre sus piernas era un bien dotado falo o una apretada y lubricada vagina.

A su salvador, no parecía importarle esto último o tal vez sí.

Quizás lo estaba mirando a través de los decorados en las paredes, pero algo en su comportamiento y tono de voz le decía que no era así.

No había tratado de tocarlo o invadirlo. Al tenerlo en su Castillo podría hacerle lo indecible y probablemente, era justo que lo tuviera por alejarlo de Rex.

Volvió a asearse con más premura esta vez, cuidando su zona íntima, su masculinidad y virilidad. Seguía estando cómo lo recordaba y eso lo tranquilizó. Al salir del agua que permanecía cálida y con aquel delicado aroma a lavanda se envolvió en un nuevo juego de toallas y se adentró en la recámara.

Todo estaba cubierto por telarañas y gruesas capas de polvo sobre montones de sábanas blancas. Abrió las ventanas para que se ventilara en lo que empezaba a retirarlas.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un Castillo abandonado? por la arquitectura y los acabados de cada pieza que vislumbraba, comenzaba a convencerse de que era así.

Este lugar llevaba años en desuso, lo que quería decir que su salvador habitaba en el lado opuesto del Castillo, la zona que no quería que visitara para que no lo contemplara.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué escondía? Después de conocer a Rex, nada, ni nadie se le antojaba más perverso.

Se observo en un espejo de artesana belleza, seguía poseyendo los mismos ojos, los mismos cabellos. Sin embargo, sabía que algo en él había cambiado.

Ya no era un ciego, un soñador, un ingenuo. Su anfitrión amenazó con devorarlo, asesinarlo, arrancarle los ojos si lo veía al rostro y le creía.

Su voz era gruesa, profunda, de alguien mayor pero educado. Por más que lo intentó, no consiguió hacerse una idea de su imagen. Estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar así que abrió el armario y se encontró con singular número de prendas. Todas de seda o pieles preciosas, las batas de noche tenían bordados. Aquella inicial debía pertenecer a su nombre.

**"****W"**

No conocía mucho de la historia de Gotham, pero estaba seguro de haber llegado a los linderos del pueblo. Su salvador dijo que podía tomar un carruaje y dinero para continuar su sendero y aunque sabía que lo correcto era hacerlo, también recordó la parte en que comentó que no asesinó a Rex.

Luthor estaba vivo, lo estaría esperando en los muelles o buscando en el bosque, enfurecido ante la idea de que se hubiera escapado.

Era peligroso, impensable poner un pie afuera.

Al menos hasta que pudiera defenderse de él.

.

Unos golpes contra la puerta llamaron su atención cuando ya estaba bastante entrada la mañana, se desperezó. La cama en que se acurrucó era enorme y cómoda, las sábanas conservaban el aroma a olvido, el pasar de los años no era en vano pero cualquier cosa era mejor a pasar la noche en la intemperie, salió de las mantas y anduvo descalzo hasta que su anfitrión le recordó que no podía mirarlo.

—Tendrás que usar las escaleras de servicio para acceder al jardín lateral y tomar tu comida. No hay cocineros, cocina o nada mejor que te pueda ofrecer. Si deseas alguna carne en específico puedo conseguírtela.

—¿Eres cazador? —preguntó con el corazón en un hilo. Recordando a Rex, repitiéndose que no todos eran como Rex.

—¡SOY EL SEÑOR DE ESTE CASTILLO Y TE HE DADO UNA NUEVA ORDEN! OCUPÁTE DE TU ALIMENTO. —se marchó con fuertes zancadas y él encontró un nuevo juego de vendas y toallas reposando en el baño. También había cubetas con agua fresca.

No lo escuchó entrar en ningún momento de la noche, lo que quería decir que era muy sigiloso o que él tenía el sueño demasiado pesado. Revisó su herida, aún le dolía pero gracias a Dios no se había infectado, cambió sus vendajes y se dejó la bata de noche porque pensar en algo más complicado le lastimaría el brazo.

Siguió las escaleras de servicio hasta terminar en el jardín lateral. Ahí ardía con voracidad una curiosa hoguera, atravesados con un palo se encontraban algunos pescados y algo pequeño que debía ser un conejo.

Los consumió sin recato, jamás había sido quisquilloso con la comida, aunque se le ocurrían unas diez formas de condimentarlos y prepararlos mejor.

Cuando se sació, apagó el fuego con el agua del riachuelo. Los jardines parecían ser una extensión más del bosque: los pastos altos, las hojas sueltas, los animales silvestres corriendo por doquier.

Desde ahí dirigió una vista al Castillo, era tenebroso, de estilo gótico, con altas columnas coronadas por gárgolas.

Una de ellas llamó su atención porque no estaba en el exterior sino en el interior.

Parecía mirarlo de arriba a abajo, él posó sus ojos sobre los suyos y al reconocerlo la gárgola se movió. Desapareció, dejando las cortinas abiertas y él sintió un nuevo estremecimiento en su interior.

¿Sería una alucinación provocada por el terror? ¿O aquella era la identidad de su proveedor?

Habiendo leído todo lo que había querido, recordó las historias sobre el monarca maldito de Gotham. El que se encerró en su Castillo, quién repudió y rechazó a todos al no poder soportar la pérdida de sus padres.

¿En verdad era él?

Otros relatos decían que se recluyó porque era horrendo, nació deforme, un monstruo tan horripilante que orilló a sus padres a suicidarse. De esas historias pasaron años, los mismos que aparentaba tener de abandonado el Castillo.

Él no creía que fueran verdad, es decir. Si fuera real, su anfitrión tendría casi cien años de edad.

Necesitaba conocer la respuesta así que decidió aguardar a que la noche se hiciera espesa. Por el resto de la tarde recorrió los pasillos y las demás habitaciones en su lado del Castillo.

Encontró un salón de lectura, un salón de baile, también un hermoso piano de cola aunque le parecía una lástima que no supiera tocarlo.

En las paredes había retratos de una mujer hermosa de piel morena y largos cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran verdes, ligeramente alargados, sobre su pecho lucía una esmeralda cortada a manera de lágrima. Respecto al caballero que por lo general aparecía a su derecha era de tez clara, cabellos negros, ojos azules y benévolos.

No le quedó la menor duda de que ellos debían ser los monarcas trágicos de Gotham: Bruce Wayne y Talía al Ghul.

Fallecieron en un horrible accidente con tintes de asesinato. De su descendencia lo más que sabía es que engendraron a un único hijo, el nombre no aparecía en ningún libro, ni tampoco su historia. Al morir ellos lo heredó todo, así que no tenía necesidad de salir de su prisión o superar su dolor jamás.

Suspiró.

Porque sus legados se perdieron con el viento, había más familias adineradas y ambiciosas que se hicieron con el poder después de una larga serie de guerras.

Gotham ahora estaba en las manos de los Falcone y sus relaciones eran mas o menos como las de los Luthor con el resto del mundo.

Después de comer en el jardín los restos que guardó del pescado y conejo asado, se encontró con un nuevo juego de puertas. Las abrió de par en par maravillándose con su interior.

Una biblioteca tan extensa que tenía libros de piso a techo, sintió que su corazón sufría un vuelco entero y no dudo en correr por los pasillos hasta donde tenía permitido.

La zona donde las escaleras se bifurcaban en dos.

Su anfitrión estaba en las sombras cómo ya sabía que lo haría, amenazando con arrancarle la cabeza si no volvía.

Eso a él no le importaba, estaba emocionado, eufórico.

—¡Encontré una biblioteca! —gritó como si se tratara del Santo Grial.

—¡ENCIÉRRATE EN ELLA! —gruñó por respuesta, dando zancadas largas, ocultándole su estampa.

—¿Significa que puedo leer lo que quiera? —preguntó porque con tantos libros, jamás se iría.

—INTENTALO. —respondió con lo que le pareció un tono de burla. —MUCHOS VOLÚMENES ESTÁN EN OTRO IDIOMA: ITALIANO, ESPAÑOL, FRANCÉS. YA LO OLVIDÉ

—¿Y…por qué no me enseñas? A…aprendo rápido. —sugirió persiguiendo sus pasos, adentrándose dónde las velas de los candeleros ya no alumbraban.

—¿LO DICES EN SERIO? PORQUE A MÍ ME PARECE TODO LO CONTRARIO, ¡NO HAS ENTENDIDO QUE NO PUEDES ACERCARTE A MI!

—¿Por qué…? —insistió, sin detener sus pasos, aferrando una vela que tomó de la pared y se debatía débilmente en su mano. —¿Es porque los Wayne desaparecieron con el tiempo?

—¿QUÉ…? —gruñó.

—He visto los retratos en las paredes. Sé que tú deberías ser el bis nieto o tátara nieto de Bruce Wayne y Talía al Ghul.

—¡NO PRONUNCIES ESOS NOMBRES! Y REGRESA A TU HABITACIÓN O DESPERTARÁS SOLO Y DESNUDO, A MERCED DE TU CAZADOR EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE

—No…—se negó y aunque le asustó su tono de voz, no creía que fuera a entregarlo a los designios de Rex. Él lo salvó y si los rumores del heredero horrendo y deforme eran ciertos, debía tratarse de una enfermedad hereditaria.

Eso no lo asustaba, él no lo asustaba y se lo informó.

—Déjame ver tu rostro, deseo saber quién eres.

—¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, JON? —preguntó con la misma sombría voz. Él asintió, olisqueando las sombras, detrás de su cuerpo le parecía que todo eran escombros y podredumbre.

¿Por qué se castigaba así? ¿Por qué insistía en vivir así? El monarca sonrió, desde su posición lo vio: dos hileras de dientes férreos. Su corazón estremeció, la mano que sostenía la vela tembló.

—DE ACUERDO, PERO SI TE ESPANTAS Y SALES POR LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL, NO PODRÁS REGRESAR JAMÁS. —se congeló en su sitio. Su anfitrión comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, era enorme: 1.80 o tal vez, dos metros de alto, de constitución robusta y peluda, las manos y los pies terminaban en garras, en su cabeza además de la creciente melena negra, lo que había eran un par de torcidos cuernos.

No era ningún hombre, era algo deforme, profano, maldito.

La vela cayó de sus dedos, junto a la inclemencia de la lluvia y el viento, el aullar de los lobos y de toda criatura existente en el bosque.

.

Sus pies se movieron de inmediato, corrió de regreso a su habitación pues si bien, la razón le decía que regresara al bosque, el miedo a Rex Luthor lo obligaba a permanecer en el Castillo.

Sollozó a los pies de la cama, hasta sentirse seco, hasta que el dolor de la herida en su hombro le recordó que estaba vivo y que esto no pertenecía a ningún libro.

Había leído decenas de historias y siempre deseó poder formar parte de alguna de ellas. Dónde el Caballero rescata a la Dama de la inclemencia del Dragón o la despierta con un beso del más puro amor. Dónde existían los conjuros y las maldiciones, la magia buena y mala.

Tal vez, los que escribieron esos cuentos intentaban describir lo que le sucedió. El último monarca de la dinastía Wayne, no estaba enfermo sino maldito.

Se controló y cuando calmo los temblores de su cuerpo salió una vez más de la habitación.

El Señor del Castillo no era malo. No podía ser malvado, si él lo salvó y a su manera procuró.

Un demonio jamás lo haría, un ser maligno de él se aprovecharía.

Tomó una segunda vela y volvió a adentrarse con sigilo en la zona prohibida del Castillo, cómo vaticinó, todo eran escombros y capas tras capas de mugre y polvo, las paredes estaban marcadas por sus afiladas garras, las telas de las cortinas derruidas, los manteles deshechos y los espejos quebrados en su totalidad.

Aquí también había cuadros, retratos familiares de los monarcas junto a un bebé cuya cara fue desgarrada. Quién quiera que fuera, aún amaba y respetaba a sus padres, conocía el sentimiento, es más, lo admiraba.

Otro retrato era de un caballero. No se trataba de Bruce Wayne, lo sabía por la proporción del cuello y los hombros, era un adolescente, ese debía ser él. Sin embargo, el rostro fue arrancado. Lo más que alcanzó a reconocer, era una cabellera negra, tez morena y lo que parecían ser un par de ojos verdes.

No imaginaba cuanto dolor y soledad había soportado hasta ahora pero se hizo una buena idea cuando lo encontró arrodillado frente a una diminuta y resplandeciente rosa negra.

Se disculpó pero la Bestia no lo escuchó, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, su dolor y mutismo. No podía culparlo, él actuó cómo un total desalmado. Lo intentó de nuevo, acallando el instinto de supervivencia que le decía que saliera lo más rápido que pudiera.

Moriría, moriría, si se quedaba él moriría, pero otra parte de su ser le decía que tenía que mirarlo a la cara.

—Lo lamento. —insistió, justo por detrás de él. A punto de colocar una mano sobre su pelaje.

—¿No te has ido? —preguntó impresionado con la voz entrecortada por el dolor y el llanto. Sintió lástima, pena. Negó con el rostro y añadió.

—No podía irme. No me dijiste si me enseñarías a leer en español, italiano o francés.

—Apréndelo en cualquier otro sitio, toma el dinero y el carruaje, llévatelos todos, haz lo que quieras, pero ya no vuelvas…—su voz y derrota por alguna razón le rompieron el corazón.

No quería irse, no así.

Él lo salvó así que cómo mínimo le debía honestidad.

—Mírame a los ojos…

—¡ES QUE NO HAS VISTO LO SUFICIENTE! —rumió y destrozó lo primero que alcanzó. Él se atemorizó pero no huyó.

—Tienes razón, he visto lo suficiente. Yo conozco a una verdadera Bestia así que por favor, mírame a los ojos. —se sinceró con él aunque omitió la parte de que la Bestia era Rex.

Tal vez no alcanzó a violarlo en el bosque pero ya lo había logrado antes de que se encerrara en el establo.

Lo acorraló de cara a la pared, lo inclinó por el frente y le bajó el pantalón tan rápido que no lo notó hasta que le enterró su miembro duro y enhiesto. No tenía idea de cuantas estocadas fueron, intentó olvidarse de sí mismo, abstraerse del mundo y lo que le estaba sucediendo. Cuando el dolor lo obligó a regresar a la realidad, reunió su fortaleza interna y lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Detestaba su fragilidad y vulnerabilidad, dos cosas de las que este "monstruo" se podría aprovechar pero ni siquiera lo había intentado, así que insistió.

—Te diré si eres un monstruo. Confía en mi, yo puedo verlo con mis ojos. —la criatura accedió, inclinándose lo suficiente para que él pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Eran verdes y alargados como los de su madre, profundos y benévolos como los de su padre. Antes de responder, ya estaba llorando.

No imaginaba qué clase de ser maldito pudo colocar sobre él tan grotesca estampa, ni tampoco se explicaba por qué le dolía contemplarla.

—Ve a dónde te plazca Jon, la bóveda está oculta en el salón de música, detrás del cuadro que decora el piano —sugirió la Bestia, dando la vuelta y él lo aferró, alcanzó una de sus garras y se pegó a su espalda. Siguió lloriqueando durante otro rato y le dijo que él no era ninguna especie de monstruo.

—Lloro porque tu alma es bella.

—No me hagas una broma tan cruel como esa.

—No miento, tienes que creerme.

—Aún si lo hiciera, es demasiado tarde para mi.

—¿Tarde para qué…? —preguntó temeroso y su salvador, se apartó para mostrarle la rosa negra. En lo que discutían más pétalos fueron cayendo hasta que quedó sólo uno.

—La hechicera que me condenó, dijo que mi vida duraría lo mismo que esta flor…

—Estás mintiendo…eso no puede ser cierto…—rechazó la idea con los ojos anegados en llanto. ¿Por qué lo había condenado si él no era malvado?

—Toma lo que quieras, ten una vida plena Jon…—él iba a renegar una vez más pero en ese instante las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Estaban tan absortos en su dramaturgia que habían pasado de los sonidos a su alrededor.

La tormenta, el rugido del viento, el aullar de los lobos.

Quién apareció en el umbral totalmente furioso y empapado era Rex, se arrebató la camisa para atender una cruel herida: un zarpazo que sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a su salvador. Escupió al piso, las botas estaban impregnadas de lodo y sangre, todo en su comportamiento le hacía saber que pasó la noche anterior y esta, asesinando a cuanta criatura lo acechara.

Temió por su vida pero apenas si tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar.

.

—¿Pero qué es lo que veo? ¿Mi Bello trofeo se ha prendado del amor de una Bestia? ¿O a caso eres tú, quién le ha prometido los placeres más perversos con ese enorme y peludo cuerpo? —preguntó Luthor con desprecio. El señor del Castillo se colocó protector por delante de él, aunque debía reconocer que lucía mucho menos intimidante que ayer.

Debía ser por la maldición a que estaba sujeto, el último pétalo de la flor.

—¡LÁRGATE! ¡TÚ NO ERES BIENVENIDO EN MI CASTILLO! —bramó pero Rex, apenas y se inmutó.

—¡¿O sino qué?! ¿Me asesinarás con tus afiladas garras? ¡Tú no te enteras de nada pero yo soy el mejor cazador que jamás ha existido! Pondré tu cabeza sobre nuestra cama matrimonial.

—¡FUERA! —advirtió con furia. Midiendo su distancia, estudiando dónde colocar la fatal estocada.

—Hmmmm… ¿Lo valoras tanto porque Jon no te lo ha dicho, cierto?

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó él, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmallarse. Rex se relamió de gozo y a su vez, preparó el tiro de gracia. Contrario de sus cavilaciones, no le disparaba a la Bestia, sino a la flor.

—Lo escuché todo. Tu vida pende de un hilo, así que sólo para que tengas con qué entretenerte en el infierno, te diré que Jon ya no puede prometerse, ni desposarse con nadie más. ¡Yo lo hice mío!

**.**

**—****6—  
.**

El sonido del disparo resonó al mismo tiempo que la negativa de Jon. Ahora entendía por qué le horrorizaba tanto la idea de regresar al bosque o abandonar su Castillo, también comprendió la sinceridad de sus palabras al decir que él podía reconocer a una Bestia.

Atacó al cazador con todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era: el hombre y la bestia, sintió sus garras atravesar la carne, romper sus huesos y llenarse de sangre, lo mismo podía decir de sus colmillos enterrándose en su cuello, separando la cabeza del tronco porque si él iba a morir esta noche, se lo llevaría con él. No quería que lo tocara, que una vez más lo lastimara. Cuando terminó, un dolor demencial lo traspasó, supuso que era el final de sus tiempos, el final de su historia, la magia de Raven arrastrándolo a un lugar de condenación sin final.

Alcanzó a verla: hermosa, fiera. Fue escueta en su declaración.

.

—El último pétalo ha caído, mi Señor.

—Lo sé, te llevaste un buen puñado entre ayer y hoy.

—Ahh…eso es porque jamás hablamos de las letras pequeñas en el contrato. Sólo una persona es la que podía amarte: Tu alma gemela, el destinado a ti y si te permití vivir durante tiempo, es porque él, aún no había nacido.

—¿Qué…? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Piénsalo, el primer pétalo cayó hace dieciséis años y Jon es el único que podía amarte porque perdió lo mismo que tú y sin embargo, no dejó que el dolor consumiera su corazón. Siguió adelante, anhelante, dispuesto a encontrarte.

—¿Dices que vas a liberarme?

—Soy una mujer de palabra, aunque tu muerte no cambia en nada. Recibiste una herida de bala que se alojó en tu corazón.

—Sabías que era imposible que estuviéramos juntos desde el principio, ¿No es así? —preguntó mirando hacia el mismo lugar dónde lo hacía la mujer.

.

Jon estaba junto a él y su cuerpo había dejado de ser el de una Bestia para mostrar la imagen de un Caballero de incomparable belleza. Estaba desnudo aunque eso, a su acompañante no le importaba, lo abrazaba, le limpiaba la sangre y lloriqueaba mientras lo besuqueaba. No quería que muriera. No le enseñó nada, no le compartió nada, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué fue maldito si con él se comportó como un bendito?

.

Raven le pidió que no se marchara. Su espíritu asintió, no es que tuviera muchas ganas de comenzar a retorcerse en el infierno. La hechicera desapareció y se mostró ante Jon, etérea, absoluta, bella.

**.**

**—****7—  
.**

—Yo lo maldije para que encontrara su corazón. Sin embargo, no contemplé que se enamoraría de ti un cazador.

—¡Eso no era amor! —rumió desecho en llanto, contemplando las hermosas formas del que pudo ser su Señor.

—He roto un juramento al decirle a él lo que voy a confiarte a ti. Ustedes son almas gemelas. Significa que van a encontrarse en cada existencia.

—No puedo esperar tanto y si eres tan poderosa como presumes, vas a arreglarlo.

—Me está prohibido regresar la vida a los muertos. El precio a pagar es muy alto.

—¿Cuál es ese precio? —preguntó sin dudarlo. No le quedaba nada, no tenía nada más que un montón de tumbas y se negaba a enterrarlo a él.

—Vida a cambio de vida.

—Toma la mitad de la mía y dásela a él.

—No estoy segura de que algo como eso funcione.

—Entonces envíame a dónde sea que se encuentre él.

—Su última voluntad fue que tuvieras una vida plena.

—¿Y eso cómo podría ser sin él? —se aferró a sus formas y lloró de nuevo. El cuerpo de su salvador, de su alma gemela comenzaba a ponerse frío. La hechicera dijo que no sería responsable de sus actos.

Intentaría darle la mitad de su vida, pero si no funcionaba, puede que rompieran la línea y ya no se encontraran en ninguna existencia.

**—****fin—**


	8. Cisne

**.  
—8—  
El Cisne Encantado****__**

**_.  
._**

Discutió con su padre como solía suceder cada noche, desde la repentina muerte de su Príncipe Heredero y Reina, el Rey Clark se comportaba como si alguien tratara de arrebatar el Trono de sus cansadas manos.

Entendía su preocupación, los rumores de los comerciantes decían que varios Reinos habían caído en los últimos meses, aunque de pedir detalles o una explicación mucho más extensa, lo único que hacían era referir a las sombras.

El Reino de las Sombras, era tan antiguo como el mundo. Según los consejeros, R'as al Ghul había derrocado verdaderos imperios. Comenzó con el Reino de Gotham, una guerra sangrienta que se extendió por varios cientos de años y cuando los conquistó, siguió con los Reinos de Nueva Temiscira, Central, Costero y Estrella.

El suyo era el más lejano de todos ellos, se refugiaron tras caer la primer gota de sangre en el extremo norte del mundo. Un lugar dónde la nieve y el hielo jamás se derretían. Pocas personas podían habitar en estas tierras y es por eso que se les retiró el nombre de Metrópolis y adoptaron el de "Reino de la Soledad"

Como segundo (y ahora único príncipe) en la línea de sucesión, creía que las preocupaciones del Rey estaban algo exageradas. ¿Quién querría conquistar una zona casi muerta? De no ser por los animales salvajes que les proveían cobijo y comida, hace tiempo que se habrían extinto.

Sus pobladores no conocían la luz del sol o los verdes pastos, jamás los habían sentido contra la piel desnuda, pero al menos, tenían la seguridad de nadie más que ellos había contemplado la belleza de una lluvia de estrellas o la aurora boreal.

Cuando miraba sus manos, aún jóvenes y delicadas debía recordarse que los monarcas de Soledad se destacaban por ser justos y férreos. Gobernaban con mano de acero y eso quería decir que sin importar qué, no podían abandonar el hielo.

Hasta que las sombras fueran diseminadas y la paz fuera anunciada permanecerían en el exilio por el bienestar de todos ellos.

Sin embargo, si ya tantos Reinos habían caído. ¿Cuántos quedaban? ¿Cuánto del mundo permanecía luchando o era malditamente libre?

Ellos no eran guerreros como los Gothamitas o las doncellas de Nueva Temiscira, ni atletas como los Centrales o arqueros como los del Reino Estrella, tampoco poseían la habilidad de atravesar los cielos con aquellas ostentosas maquinas que desarrollaron los ingenieros del Reino Costero.

Los habitantes de Soledad eran cazadores, artesanos, curtidores de pieles, agricultores o escultores. Si las Sombras los acechaban la caída sería espantosa, debían protegerlos, encontrar una forma de protegerlos y según su padre, el primer paso era asegurar la sucesión del Trono.

Tenía que contraer nupcias con alguna doncella, lucir la corona, engendrar, comenzar a gobernar con sabiduría y solemnidad.

Lo sabía, lo entendía, pero aún no lo aceptaba. Apenas si tenía dieciocho años de edad, quería enamorarse, locamente, libremente, encontrar a una pareja a la que mirara a los ojos y pudiera decir, "**eres tú**" por encima de todo el mundo.

Supuestamente, así fue como su padre se enamoró de su madre y el abuelo de la abuela. Sus monarcas contaban historias de amor a primera vista, unidad, lealtad y familia. De ahí emanaba la devoción de su pueblo, el que siguieran confiando en todos ellos.

Si de pronto, él se casaba con una mujer que no le sacaba ni la más leve sonrisa, sabrían que las cosas andaban mal, que lo hacía con premura, que las Sombras al fin llegaron a sus fronteras.

Resopló, porque a pesar de sus negativas, el Rey Clark ya lo había dispuesto todo, mañana por la noche, bailaría con cada Dama de la Corte hasta que se le cayeran los pies.

Debía elegir a una, la indicada para toda la eternidad.

Pensó en escapar. Lo sabía, la salida del cobarde pero es que en serio, las conocía a todas y no le gustaba ninguna. Eran aburridas, hermosas, pero estúpidas.

Montó en su caballo y galopó hacia los lagos congelados, otro espectáculo natural que nadie más que ellos podía admirar era el desfile de los Cisnes, venían en esta temporada del año y según los románticos, lo hacían para encontrar a su pareja ideal.

Suspiró. Si te prometías con la bendición de los Cisnes tu unión sería para siempre.

A él le habría encantado venir con alguna vaporosa dama, contemplar a los Cisnes, prometerse lo eterno pero en su defecto aquí estaba, completamente…

—¡Hey…! —gritó pues alcanzó a ver a un cazador apuntando a los Cisnes.

En la época de su desfile los Cisnes estaban prohibidos para el consumo. No querían que se extinguieran ya que llegaban a sus linderos básicamente para procrear. El cazador no lo escuchó o ignoró y disparó, los Cisnes salieron despavoridos por todos lados pero uno cayó.

Él dio persecución al cazador hasta que lo perdió y consideró que ya era suficiente castigo que ese "animal" hubiera perdido a su presa, regresó al lago para ver como estaba el herido, quizás aún pudiera salvarlo o llegara tiempo justo de liberarlo de su tormento.

La bala lastimó una de sus alas, apenas si podía nadar o sostenerse por sí mismo, él lo levantó con firmeza, la aterrorizada ave lo picoteó algunas veces, lo lastimó y sacó sangre pero ni así lo soltó. Intentó tranquilizarlo, explicarle que no pretendía asesinarlo.

—Tranquilo, te quedarás conmigo hasta que estés bien y cuando puedas volar, regresarás con tus amigos. —el Cisne negro dejó de luchar y a medio camino del Castillo se durmió.

Estando en sus aposentos encendió el fuego de la chimenea y lo atendió lo mejor que pudo. Tal vez, era una señal divina y sí tendría su bendición para el baile de la noche siguiente, donde elegiría a la mujer de su vida.

Se resigno, dejando a su acompañante sobre las mantas de su cama y salió al balcón. Las primeras luces de todas sus noches, describían estrellas que en los grandes Reinos eran imposibles de contemplar. Es más, según los viajeros, si les hablabas de ellas, no conocían ni sus nombres pero él las conocía y adoraba a todas.

Estaba entretenido con eso, buscando a Perséfone y a Dionisio cuando una luz poco usual inundó su recámara. Entró corriendo, pensando lo peor. Un ataque con flechas de fuego o una bomba de fuego, los enviados de las Sombras estaban en Soledad y debía advertir a su padre, pero no se trataba de nada de eso.

El Cisne negro cambió de forma, era un muchacho de asombrosa belleza: piel morena, cabellos negros, músculos exquisitamente trabajados. Las vendas que le colocó resultaban insuficientes ahora, intentó reaccionar, actuar, pero lo más que consiguió fue seguir mirándolo como un bobo.

Indudablemente, esta era la fascinación que debieron sentir los mortales por sus deidades. El durmiente yacía ajeno a la perversión del mundo o tal vez, es que perdió demasiada sangre por la herida de bala. El líquido carmesí volvió a llenar la herida y humedecer su cama, buscó nuevamente en su botiquín de primeros auxilios, extrayendo vendas, compresas y yodo, la herida estaba en su antebrazo izquierdo y en cuanto ejerció un poco de presión para ayudar a cicatrizar y coagular el Cisne negro siseó de dolor y despertó.

Él se hizo a un lado para no incomodarlo, el muchacho no sabía dónde estaba pero rápidamente lo identificó.

—**Eres tú**…—su instinto natural, fue comenzar a gritar e internamente lo hizo porque despierto era aún más apuesto. Sus ojos verdes y delineados, el gesto altivo, los modales arrebatados.

Al percibir su desnudes y ser consciente de su mutismo, jaló su sábana de cama y con ella se cubrió. Él no tenía palabras o argumentos para explicarse lo que estaba sucediendo y como el muchacho además de apuesto era inteligente, comenzó a decir.

—Estoy maldito.

—¿Ehh..? —medio se ahogó porque alguien poseedor de aquella arrebatadora belleza, no podía ser sino mil y una veces bendito.

—No sé si estés al tanto de los avances de la guerra, pero si quieres un resumen te diré que el Reino de las Sombras ha ganado tanto poderío porque sus regentes son antiguos hechiceros.

Mi gente cayó hace unos meses y de alguna manera que aún no comprendo R'as al Ghul me dejó maldito.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido, él no puede seguir vivo! —objetó.

—Lo está, se ha mantenido joven gracias al sacrificio de sus soldados. No obstante, algunos de sus súbditos se han revelado. La última de sus hijas, mi madre es la líder de todos ellos.

—Dices que tú…—comentó y por primera vez, lo vio con algo parecido al temor. La espada en su cinto sería una buena opción ahora, pero seguía resistiéndose a la idea de que alguien tan bello fuera malévolo.

—No nací bajo sus órdenes, ni en el interior de su Palacio pero llevo su sangre en mis venas. La prueba esta en lo que soy. Él pretendía transformarme en alguna bestia horrenda pero yo me resistí y gracias a mi magia apareció el Cisne.

—De entre todas las criaturas del reino animal, ¿Por qué un Cisne? —preguntó intrigado, fascinado. Si era un mago, sería sencillo tenerlo hechizado. Entre más charlaban y lo contemplaba más se convencía de que ese conjuro surgió en el instante que lo vio.

—Desde que la situación se volvió insostenible, sobrevivientes y rebeldes comenzaron a hacer el camino desde todas partes del mundo hasta las fronteras del Reino de la Soledad.

Ningunos de sus Reyes nos ha permitido el acceso para no extender el pánico entre sus Ciudadanos, pero sus hombres nos proveen de sustento, cobijo y alimento. Cuando tenemos enfermos o surgen niños de alguna unión, recibimos la opción de obtener la Ciudadanía y mezclarnos entre los Solitarios.

La mayoría de nosotros se niega pero no por desprecio sino por orgullo.

Somos exiliados, condenados, proscritos, pero aún guerreros.

Mis padres se conocieron así, en alguno de estos campamentos y de aquella desconcertante unión nací yo. Si preguntas por qué escogí un Cisne, basta con referir la historia más popular de tu pueblo. —comentó mirándolo a los ojos, con una tímida pero honesta sonrisa y algo en su interior reaccionó.

—Si te prometes con la bendición de los Cisnes, tu unión será para siempre.

—Así es, lamentablemente la oscuridad y ambición de mi abuelo no conocen límites. Maldijo a Talía en el momento que lo abandonó y cuando me alumbró, murió.

Mi padre no se quedó a cuidarme, estaba demasiado devastado por el dolor para hacerse cargo de su único hijo. Reunió a su propia cuadrilla de guerreros y regresó a la pelea.

Jamás lo he culpado por hacerlo, aunque me habría gustado conocer el rostro de al menos uno de ellos. Sé que él era Gothamita y como descendiente de las Sombras, la fortaleza de mi madre era de lo más envidiable. Quienes me criaron, me entrenaron para la guerra desde que aprendí a caminar. Soy experto en el manejo de armas y sin embargo, no pudimos evitar que lo peor pasara.

—¿Tu maldición…? —preguntó condolido por sus perdidas. No tenía idea de nada de lo que le decía. Aunque no era enteramente su culpa. Su padre debió enseñarle todo eso, sobre el manejo de su pueblo y los avances de la guerra a Conner, su hermano mayor ya estaba comprometido con la hermosa Megan y tenían los preparativos para la boda listos. Desde las flores y los manteles hasta el vestido y las argollas.

Pensar en eso aún lo ponía famélico.

La mañana previa a la boda, ninguno de los dos despertó. Decían que la presión de la Corona fue demasiado para sus corazones y que llegada la hora, el órgano vital simplemente se apagó.

Buscaron veneno en su sangre, entradas forzadas, heridas zonas estratégicas pero no hallaron nada. Sus rostros estaban serenos, sus manos extendidas a lo largo como si buscaran el cálido tacto del otro.

Su madre, no supero el dolor de perder a su primogénito y a los pocos días también falleció. Sucedió durante la noche, mientras el cielo describía un escenario maravilloso de luz y color. La aurora boreal intentó serenar sus flageladas almas y ahora la única esperanza del Reino era él.

Su acompañante lo arrebató de sus recuerdos y negó lo referente a su maldición.

—La muerte del Príncipe heredero y la Reina de Soledad.

—¿¡QUÉ DICES…!? —gritó y en esta ocasión sí desenvainó. El Cisne negro no hizo ademán de ponerse a la defensiva o llegarlo a atacar. Aún de quererlo no tendría con qué hacerlo, a menos que lo amenazara con caricias tiernas y profundos besos.

—¡NO TENGO PRUEBAS PERO SÉ QUE LO HIZO ÉL! ¿No lo entiendes…?—inquirió con desesperación mirándolo a los ojos. Profundos y hermosos ojos nacidos en el destierro, piel morena que no podría pertenecer a sus tierras, un alma noble que lo ha perdido todo y aún así, arde en deseos de continuar al pie de la pelea. Lo admiró.

—A pesar de su magia, dominio y riquezas, ningún Reino verdaderamente a caído. Todos nos concentramos en Soledad, todos dependemos de un mismo Rey.

Si lo derrota, nos arrastrará por igual.

—¿Y por qué no matarlo a él? —preguntó guardando su espada, sintiéndose desolado porque le parecía sumamente cruel lo que sucedió con Conner y Megan. Estaban tan enamorados, tan perdidamente enamorados desde la primera vez que se vieron que él estaba seguro de que su hermano sería un Rey tan magnífico como su padre.

—Estrategia, posesión, sucesión. Obligará a su segundo hijo a prometerse con la Princesa de las Sombras, mi prima Mara.

—No…—balbuceó y todo su cuerpo tembló. Recordó sus ultimas charlas y las constantes peleas. Su padre le decía que más pronto que tarde conocería a alguien: Una chica asombrosa de apabullante belleza. —si es verdad que era su prima, entendía lo dicho sobre su belleza pero no entendía.

No podía decírselo en serio. ¡No podía estar pensando en prometerlo con una Al Ghul!

El Cisne continuó su alegato, ajeno a su identidad y su duelo interno.

—Al correrse la voz sobre la muerte del Príncipe Heredero levantamos armas. Tu majestad es lo único que tenemos, nos ha mantenido a salvo y tu Príncipe también había ido a visitarnos. Prometió que los acuerdos continuarían igual. Mantenernos en sus fronteras era la mejor de sus estrategias. Tu pueblo no es guerrero y nosotros tenemos motivación además de entrenamiento.

Juró que se vendrían tiempos mejores.

¡Jamás se rendirían ante las Sombras!

—Y si estaba tan seguro de su victoria, ¿Cómo fue que perdió? —inquirió devastado. Conner y él se llevaban siete años de edad y aunque eran hijos de los mismos padres, no se parecían en nada. Su hermano era mucho más alto y robusto, su presencia imponía adulación y respeto.

A él, las doncellas se le tiraban a los pies y los hombres hacían alarde de su delicada y baja figura. Era casi un espejo de su madre, así que la verdadera sorpresa debía ser que no naciera siendo una mujer.

Se tranquilizó, reprimió el llanto y continuó escuchando.

—Lo he estado pensando desde que acabé maldito.

—¿Cómo es que sucedió eso? —preguntó arrobado por su narración. El fuego de su hoguera los mantenía cálidos y las sombras de las llamas creaban surcos interesantes sobre su morena estampa. Era atractivo y atrayente como pocos hombres o mujeres que había visto.

Su estomago se hizo un nudo, el Cisne sonrió de medio lado y comentó.

—En el calor de la batalla mis amigos y yo nos separamos, luego recordé la tragedia de mis padres e intenté tomar la cabeza de R'as al Ghul.

—¿¡Qué…!? —preguntó impresionado. Su interlocutor ni siquiera se inmutó, ya no lo miraba a él sino que contemplaba sus manos, imaginándolas cubiertas de sangre o tal vez, deseando portar sus armas para culminar la venganza.

—Sin embargo, él ya me estaba esperando. Dicen que la sangre llama a la sangre y que la nuestra es demasiado espesa. Me ofreció el mismo trato que ya he mencionado. Casarme con Mara, unir los ejércitos de rebeldes y exiliados a su causa.

Le dije que jamás lo haría y entonces él bramó que lo quisiera o no, eso es lo que sucedería.

Me convertiría en una bestia deforme y horrenda, una mascota para que su orgullosa heredera hiciera de mi lo que quisiera.

Su magia es corrupta, tenebrosa, oscura, pero no absoluta.

Existe magia aún más poderosa, la que debió envenenar a los futuros Reyes de Soledad.

—¿Qué clase de magia maldita, retorcida y profana, podría ser esa? —preguntó sintiendo escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Recordando la posición del cuerpo de su hermano, tan apacible y calmo, parecía que únicamente estaba soñando.

—El amor. R'as debió tratar de contaminar sus sentimientos y cuando se negaron a abandonarse el uno al otro, los aniquiló.

—Mientes…—sollozó. Era demasiado cruel todo esto. Él no podría, jamás lo haría. ¡Nunca caminaría de la mano de Mara Al Ghul hacia el altar! ¿Qué pasaría con su pueblo? Ahora que sabía que eran responsables por todos los Reinos la carga era mayor, el peso de la Corona resultaba peor.

Su padre también debería de estarlo pensando, sentir pesar por cada uno de sus vasallos.

—No lo hago. —aseguró el Cisne. —¡Tú me has visto, maldición! Cada que me transformo en uno u otro, una parte de mi se va muriendo, las plumas del Cisne en sus comicios eran blancas, pero ahora son negras casi en su totalidad. El amor a mis padres me salvó de ser su esclavo, pero la magia de mi abuelo me sigue envenenando.

No se detendrá hasta que expela mi ultimo aliento así que por eso, decidí venir a advertirles.

—El cazador…—comentó con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Era un enviado de las Sombras. ¡Tienes que decirles que ya están aquí! ¡El joven príncipe no puede casarse con ella! ¡No puede terminarse así la guerra!

—¿Y cual sería tu sugerencia para evitar más devastación y hambruna? —preguntó con el corazón en un hilo porque ahora lo veía como algo finito y no quería que muriera.

—Que abran las fronteras para que entren nuestras mujeres y niños. Te lo ruego. ¡Mis mejores amigos esperan a un niño!

—¿Y después qué…?—inquirió aunque ya se hacía una idea de la respuesta.

—Pelearemos hasta las ultimas consecuencias. R'as es arrogante, siempre comanda sus ejércitos. En esta ocasión, juro que lo mataré.

—No puedo permitir que hagas eso…—advirtió en un tono parecido a una orden. Ahora entendía los desvaríos de su corazón. Se había enamorado como un perdido. El Cisne contrajo su ceño, lo que lo hizo parecer aún más apuesto.

—Aún estás herido mi querido Cisne. Pero, si permaneces aquí como te ofrecí, juro que tus palabras llegaran a mi padre. El Rey de Soledad.

—¿¡Qué dijiste…!? —preguntó impresionado, levantándose de la cama sin importarle la sábana.

—Me disculpo por no haberme presentado hasta ahora. Mi nombre es Jonathan Samuel Kent, segundo y ahora único en la línea de sucesión.

Huí del Palacio en el momento que nos encontramos. Mi padre insistía en prometerme con una mujer de apabullante belleza. Si es prima tuya puedo entender el significado de sus palabras.

—Tú no puedes…—sentenció. Él tomó su bata de noche y se la arrojó, si continuaba mirándolo en su desnudez, no conseguiría concentrarse en nada que no fuera él.

—Lo que no puedo es permitir que más gente muera. Pensaré en tus palabras y te daré una resolución antes de la llegada del alba. Quédate aquí por favor. Reposa, sana tus heridas lo más que puedas, no puedes regresar así a la batalla.

—¿Todos sus gobernantes son así de estúpidos? —preguntó terminando de ceñirse la bata, sin dejar de mirarlo, cerrando la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos. Él le sostuvo la mirada aunque no podría negar que el calor que sentía y lo asfixiaba, ya no provenía únicamente de la hoguera.

—No entiendo tus palabras…—confesó arrobado, intimidado, perdidamente enamorado.

—Anteponen la seguridad y las necesidades de los demás a las propias.

—No hacemos eso…—mintió.

—Sí lo hacen, tus ancestros se recluyeron en este lugar para proteger a su pueblo, pero a los demás jamás nos negaron la ayuda. Pudieron asesinarnos para mantenernos alejados, dejarnos morir, evitar que las Sombras, que mi abuelo les hiciera algo tan terrible como esto.

—Las muertes de mi hermano, madre y cuñada serán vengadas. Nosotros somos estrategas más no guerreros. De haberles negado la ayuda, nos habrían asesinado o peor, conquistado. El asunto con la Corona es llegar a algún acuerdo dónde nadie más termine muerto.

—Ese sería con un anillo en tu dedo...—el Cisne se tomó la libertad de estrechar sus manos. Su tacto era cálido, como fuego líquido, veneno líquido. Recordó que su abuelo lo estaba aniquilando y eso fue demasiado para su temple.

Lloró, tomándose la libertad de buscar consuelo en su hombro, el Cisne lo estrechó sin invadirlo. Era más alto, robusto…más de lo que alguna vez hubiera soñado o ambicionado.

—R'as ya debe estar envenenando el corazón de tu padre, si insiste tanto en desposarte.

—Lo sé…su fortaleza provenía del amor de mi madre, la admiración de su primogénito, el respeto de su pueblo.

—Tampoco te desmerites así. He escuchado cosas buenas de ti.

—¿Qué…?—cuestionó y para no desvelar sus sentimientos de amor se apartó.

—Cuando el Rey nos presentó a su Príncipe Heredero hizo alusión al segundo, el mas joven y noble de sus hijos, su bondad y ternura sólo podrían compararse a la de los Cisnes.

—¿Papá dijo eso de mi...? —balbuceó sin creerlo.

—En parte, podría decirse que adquirí esta forma para acercarme a ti.

—N…no puedes decirlo en serio. —el Cisne asintió y lo reverenció.

—Mi nombre es Damian Wayne al Ghul. Es un gran honor conocerte joven príncipe, luchar por ti, morir por ti.

—¡NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No quería perderlo si acababa de conocerlo. —Encontraré una forma de protegerlos a todos, sólo confía en mi y no te vayas.

—Te doy mi palabra aunque voy a necesitar que me prometas otra cosa.

—Lo que quieras…—pronunció con convicción.

—No derrames tus hermosas lágrimas por alguien que no lo valga.

—Tú y todos allá afuera lo valen. Hablaré con mi padre, sólo espera por mi.

Los acuerdos que precisaba la Corona para evitar un cruel derramamiento de sangre eran que él se comprometiera con la heredera de R'as al Ghul, conoció al hechicero pues, como advirtió el Cisne ya estaba esperando junto a su padre en el salón del Trono.

Encontrarlo ahí fue el equivalente a recibir una cruel puñalada en la espalda. No se parecía más que en el color de los ojos a su nieto. Los buenos modales lo obligaron a ofrecerle una reverencia y después le presentaron a su prometida.

Mara era la versión femenina de Damian: la misma piel morena, el mismo cuerpo bello y esbelto, más baja de estatura, con llenos y tiernos pechos, pero esos eran los mismos cabellos negros y los mismos ojos verdes.

Sintió un vuelco entero en el corazón.

La hechicera, lucía un vestido largo y entallado con escote de corazón en color verde y dorado. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, fue consciente de cómo su magia trataba de gobernarlo e instalarse en su corazón.

Sin embargo, él ya estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Tenía miedo de olvidarlo, traicionarlo, pero los retratos de su madre y hermano colocados en las paredes a sus costados le recordaron que no era este el momento de andar lloriqueando. Tenía que ser inteligente, persuasivo, sagaz.

Se obligó a ofrecerle una reverencia y tomar su mano izquierda para besarla con cariño.

—Mi lady.

—Ahora que se han conocido y que tu padre ha aceptado los términos de mi contrato, lo único que falta es que pongas tu nombre.

—Lo haré. Sin embargo, el baile de máscaras ya fue programado. Para la gente del Reino de la Soledad será más sencilla la transición si se convencen de que me he enamorado con tan solo mirarla.

—¿Y lo has hecho? —preguntó Mara atravesándolo con su mirada. Él se equivocó en su primera impresión. Esos no eran los mismos verdes y alargados ojos, en los de Damian había lealtad, honor, amor, compasión. En los de Mara, sólo encontraba frialdad.

Aún así se atrevió a decirle que sí.

La amaba y el día de mañana la elegiría de entre todas las damas.

Firmaría el contrato nupcial y entonces se aclamaría el cese a la guerra. No habría más sangre derramada. Aquella era la única demanda en la que su padre se mostró inquebrantable ante R'as al Ghul.

—Si es así bésame para que te crea…—solicitó taimada y la unión de sus labios lo dejó desarmado. No sólo era su primer beso, sino su primer encuentro con algo tan oscuro y perverso. Se sintió famélico, desarmado.

Al concluir, la mujer lo miró con suma diversión.

—Si no soy a quién amas morirás en unas seis horas. Tu cuerpo no importa, desposaré a tu padre, después de todo, él ya está bajo mi magia.

Con estas terribles palabras regresó tambaleando a su habitación, los guardias intentaron acompañarlo, saber lo que le estaba pasando pero los rechazó. Cerró la puerta de un sonoro golpe y en el suelo se desvaneció.

Damian corrió a socorrerlo, al menos su presencia lo tranquilizó.

—¿¡Estás herido!? ¿¡Qué sucedió…!?

—Mara…—fue su única respuesta y al percibir el horror en los ojos del otro, lo besó.

El Cisne dijo que el amor era la magia más poderosa de todas, la única que podía romper conjuros y maldiciones. Debía ser verdad ya que todo el veneno que lo estaba consumiendo se disolvió.

El contacto de sus labios, invasivo en un principió se transformó en algo lánguido y exquisito, sus labios eran gruesos y cálidos, su lengua suave y con una textura que le recordó al hielo raspado derritiéndose en su boca, lamentablemente duró muy poco.

La mañana llegó y su cuerpo se transformó.

Las plumas del Cisne, para sorpresa de los dos dejaron de ser negras, ahora eran grises y blancas. Al tenerlo así, acurrucado entre sus brazos lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró.

Cuando se calmó, le hizo saber que tanto su abuelo como su prima se encontraban en el Palacio, ella trató de conquistar su corazón, pero no logró hacerlo porque ya era suyo su amor.

—No tienes que corresponder, si no lo sientes así. Me disculpo por haberte besado sin cuestionar. —el Cisne graznó y graznó en contestación. Él no entendía nada, pero aún así le gustaba.

—No sé que tan poderosa sea tu magia, pero si tenemos una mínima oportunidad y no termino por morir envenenado en unas horas. Deberías acudir al baile igualando la identidad de Mara.

Me he comprometido a elegir a mi esposa el día de mañana, mi consorte si no te incomoda.

Los términos del convenio para dar cese a la guerra establecen que debo desposarme con la heredera de R'as al Ghul. Sin embargo, su nombre no está en el contrato y hasta donde sé, tu también eres el heredero de R'as al Ghul.

El último en la línea de sucesión, al igual que yo.

Sé que es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero al fin creo entender por qué mi hermano y Megan murieron. La fuerza de su amor impidió que él se casara con Mara pero al estar separados no pudieron contrarrestar el veneno que los mataba.

Mi amor por ti nos ha sanado a los dos, pero debes disculparme, aún tengo muchas dudas y me consume el miedo de fallarle a todos desde adentro. —el Cisne volvió a graznar y graznar, él acarició sus plumas, su largo cuello y por acto final, besó su cabeza. Se sentía demasiado cansado para seguir charlando, se quedó dormido en la posición que estaba, con el Cisne acurrucado en su regazo, pensando en sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus labios, su todo.

Horas después, unos golpes contra la puerta lo despertaron. Sintió pánico de que ya no estuviera a su lado pero permanecía ahí, profundamente dormido. La herida en su ala ya había desaparecido y sus plumas eran blancas y brillantes como la nieve que cubría todo el Reino de la Soledad.

Damian despertó con un gentil aleteo y tras besarlo en la frente lo escondió. Quienes lo buscaban eran Kathy, la doncella de compañía de su madre, James, el escriba de su padre y Garfield, el hermano menor de Megan.

La rolliza mujer estaba desecha en llanto, no quería prepararlo para la ceremonia.

—¿Es cierto lo que he escuchado mi joven amo? ¿¡Se casará con esa mujer perversa!?

—La prioridad de un Rey, es velar por la seguridad, prosperidad y bienestar de su pueblo, y no hay sacrificio demasiado pequeño o grande para lograr ese efecto.

—¡Pero si usted, apenas es un niño…! —gimoteó derrotada casi tirándose a sus pies.

—Ha habido Reyes más jóvenes que yo. Y en cuanto mi nombre esté en el contrato la guerra cesará.

—¡Seremos sus esclavos! —exclamó Garfield, fúrico, indignado.

—No si abres las fronteras en cuanto brille la primer estrella. Diles a todos los guerreros que habitan ahí que están invitados a la ceremonia.

—Pero no entiendo. —prosiguió James. —¿Esperamos una invasión? —la mirada de Garfield se volvió oscura tras esa declaración. Él tampoco tenía pruebas pero culpaba de la muerte de su hermana al Reino de las Sombras, por eso se había negado a dejar el Palacio. No iba a marcharse hasta encontrar una explicación.

Él les ordenó que cerraran las puertas de su recámara para poder explicarse mejor.

—Esperaremos una guerra, si es que R'as no respeta su palabra. Los guerreros que entren al Palacio no deben llamar la atención, tienen que ocultar sus armas y mezclarse entre la población. Si es necesario, lleven los vestidos de mi madre y los trajes de mi hermano.

—¡Es una locura…! —lloriqueó Kathy.

—Es estrategia. El baile será de máscaras de modo que no notarán si los que nos acompañan son sobrevivientes de otras tierras.

—Cuentas con mi apoyo y todo el armario de Megan —añadió Garfield con convicción. Él agradeció sus palabras y después se dirigió a James.

—Tú debes llevar a los enfermos, mujeres y niños a las cuevas de Soledad, nadie mejor que un Solitario sabe lo traicionero que puede volverse el hielo en esa zona. Es prioritario que todos los Reinos nos volvamos uno. En este momento, no hay más rebeldes, exiliados y proscritos, debes tratarlos cómo si todos fueran tus hermanos.

—¿Y si se niegan a acompañarme, Señor? —preguntó el escribano otorgándole una prolongada reverencia.

—Para que confíen en tu palabra debes llevar el emblema del Rey y a este Cisne. —la pieza de joyería la arrebató de su pecho y en cuanto a Damián, ya estaba graznando como un loco.

Él sonrió y lo sostuvo en sus manos al igual que lo hizo en el momento que lo rescató. James comenzó a lloriquear a la par de Kathy, los dos opinaban que su joven majestad era tan puro de corazón que hasta se preocupaba por el bienestar de su mascota.

—No es una mascota. —aclaró y el Cisne se comportó.

—Por supuesto que no, el Cisne Blanco es el símbolo de la Familia Real. —anunció Kathy y él asintió.

—Es un aliado, en cuanto lo vean quienes viven en las fronteras aceptarán tus palabras. No tenemos demasiado tiempo para hacer esto así que muévanse todos. —los Caballeros y la Dama volvieron a reverenciarlo. Antes de despedirse besó en la frente a su Cisne y le rogó que regresara a sus aposentos para el momento del baile.

Un suave picoteo fue su contestación. Después lo dejó en las manos de Garfield.

—Casi lo olvido, mi Señor. —James le extendió un cuadernillo forrado en pastas azules.

—Es el Diario de su padre, el último que escribió antes de…

—Comenzar a reunirse con R'as al Ghul.

—Si el Rey sospechaba de algo en específico, debe estar anotado ahí.

—Gracias. Kathy a ti debo pedirte otro favor. ¿Los vestidos de las Damas de honor, permanecen en la habitación de mi madre?

—Así es. No nos hemos desecho de nada aunque es una verdadera lástima que no vayan a usarse para la boda de su hermano sino en la de usted.

—Olvida la boda. Si mal no recuerdo esos vestidos son idénticos. Llévale uno a Mara, dile que es un obsequio de mi parte y otro déjalo aquí.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—Por favor. Y en lugar de atosigarme a mí, asegúrate de mantenerla ocupada a ella. Llévale el vestido, deja sus cabellos sueltos, convéncela de que nada me gusta más que las mujeres sin maquillajes, peinados recargados o joyas.

—¡No entiendo…!

—No necesitas hacerlo. Sólo ve, ustedes dos también, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo en todo esto. Yo me ocuparé de mantener ocupados a mi padre y a R'as.

—¡Es demasiado peligroso que estén a solas con usted! —replicó James.

—No tanto como poner a resguardo a los más que podamos. Cuento con ustedes y por favor, no dejen que ningún cazador le dispare a mi Cisne.

—Lo cuidaremos con nuestra vida, Señor.

**.**

Gracias al revuelo del baile todo el Palacio estaba rebosante de actividad, a nadie le extrañó que las mujeres fueran de arriba a abajo cargadas de prendas o que estuvieran movilizando a todos los carruajes y caballos. Él se colocó su mejor traje, el mismo que había empleado para la Ceremonia de Compromiso de Conner, decir que una incontenible tristeza azotó su corazón sería lo de menos.

Se retiró al balcón y rogó a las almas de su hermano, cuñada y madre que los protegieran en esta noche siniestra. En un arrebato de locura y pasión, también le pidió a los padres de Damian que los protegieran. Esto no era solo por el Reino de la Soledad sino por todos los que durante años se habían aferrado a la libertad. Antes de reunirse con su padre y R'as, hojeó las notas del diario.

Las primeras eran normales y claras. Sin embargo, entre más avanzaba la oscuridad de su mente, entre más se acrecentaba el número de tragedias a su alrededor, la caligrafía de Clark se volvía errática. Parecían las advertencias y las maquinaciones de un loco, sintió horror de que él mismo pudiera acabar como una marioneta de R'as al Ghul pero se controló.

Sus ultimas palabras hacían referencia al contrato nupcial. Ni él, ni nadie debía fírmalo, no era un contrato normal sino uno mágico.

—¿Estás listo, hijo? —preguntó su padre apostado en la puerta. Él asintió e intentó encontrarlo en sus ojos. Su padre aún debía estar en algún rincón de su mente, devastado, doloso por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, pero con él. No obstante, la única mirada que le devolvió fue una lejana, indiferente y fría.

Se prometió a sí mismo que los liberaría a todos y salió junto con él a reunirse con R'as

El hechicero aún le inspiraba miedo, Damian dijo que la sangre llamaba a la sangre y tal vez, pudiera intuir que se pasó la noche entera con el nieto que dejó maldito. No debía pensar en eso, sino concentrarse en los pormenores de la Ceremonia.

—¿Puedo saber cómo se llevará a cabo la firma del contrato? —inquirió fingiendo impaciencia. R'as se lo tomó de buen modo, se llenó la boca de vino y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer el documento.

—Es muy sencillo, los dos anotaran su nombre a un mismo tiempo y estará sellado.

—¿Debo entender que es un contrato mágico?

—¡Debes aceptar que mi palabra es Ley! En cuanto esté firmado todo lo anotado ahí se volverá realidad: El cese a la guerra será anunciado, mis tropas se retirarán a Parbat y todo el mundo te ovacionará.

—¿Qué pasará con la población general? —preguntó intrigado.

—Te obedecerán a ti por supuesto. Tú serás su Rey y mi nieta su Reina. —por la manera en que lo decía, por lo ambicioso, maldito y corrupto que era. No le quedó la menor duda de que gobernaría a través de los dos, ya fuera apoderándose de su corazón o su mente, los usaría y sometería a los pueblos que ciegamente confiaron en ellos.

Los esclavizaría, mataría de hambre o en el peor de los casos los usaría para que su ejército entrenara con sus cuerpos.

Palideció ante la contemplación de la idea. Damian no le podía fallar en esta encomienda, tenía que reemplazar a Mara y colocar su nombre junto al suyo en el contrato. Después, si es que el regente se negaba a sostener su palabra y enviar a su ejército de vuelta a Parbat, levantarían armas.

Su palacio, la nieve, todo lo puro y transparente que había conocido hasta ahora se llenaría de sangre pero era la única forma.

—¿Sin cláusulas ocultas? ¿Letras pequeñas en el contrato? Me das tu palabra de que tu ejército se retirara y no se derramará una gota más de sangre.

—Siempre y cuando rindan honor y pleitesía a su Real Majestad. —ahí estaba de nuevo, la insinuación a utilizarlos como muñecos.

Sonrió, colocando una mano en su corazón.

Mientras no se encontrara con Mara y recordara sus sentimientos por Damian todo estaría bien. Su amor los protegería a los dos, su unión los liberaría a todos.

—Me alegra saber que estás impaciente, Jonathan Samuel Kent. Si sigues mostrando tan buen comportamiento podría devolverte a tu padre, pero si me traicionas, morirá al igual que tu madre. Esas palabras lo dejaron paralizado.

Así que llegados a este punto, ni siquiera lo ocultaba. Se tranquilizó y miró el degradar del cielo por la ventana. La noche se acercaba, era el momento de regresar a sus aposentos, ponerse la máscara de Cisne Blanco y esperar a que Damian transformara sus formas y ocupara la del Cisne negro.

**.**

Un coro de cuerdas, piano e instrumentos de viento le dieron la bienvenida, a pesar de tener cubierto el rostro por delicadas y suaves plumas blancas todos lo reverenciaron y supieron de quién se trataba.

Les devolvió el saludo y se unió lentamente a la fiesta. Tenía un terrible presentimiento en su corazón y es que a pesar de dejar la ventana abierta para él, no regresó. El vestido que Kathy dejó en su habitación seguía sobre la cama, junto a la máscara del Cisne negro que confeccionó para él.

¿Qué pudo salir mal? ¿Los cazadores de las Sombras los descubrieron? ¿Le dispararon a Damian y aniquilaron a los refugiados? No…los rebeldes no eran tan tontos. Si se veían traicionados o amenazados sonarían las trompetas, los cielos se llenarían de fuego y entonces él…debería poner su nombre en el contrato para evitar una masacre y convertirse en un esclavo.

Renegó y casi sollozó.

Detrás de una gran multitud R'as al Ghul enfundado en las pieles de un mejor mozo le sonrió como un lobo: dos hileras de dientes amarillentos y torcidos, levantó su brazo y le mostró a su heredera.

El vestido de las Damas de honor estaba confeccionado por sedas preciosas a lo largo y suaves plumas a lo bajo y alto, el color era negro como la noche, como los cabellos de la apabullante hechicera que le sonreía traicionera.

Su corazón se detuvo, la sangre se heló al interior de sus venas.

No obstante, esta había sido su decisión y debía actuar en consecuencia.

La reverenció, la halagó, la invitó a la pista de baile y no fue hasta que sus tactos se encontraron que todo el hielo y el temor se desvaneció. Un intercambio de miradas, aún a través de las máscaras y supo que era el objeto de su adoración.

**—****Eres tú…**

Damian sonrió y bailó junto con él al compás de la melodía. Tenía demasiadas dudas en su corazón, demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Sin embargo, se permitió disfrutar por algunos instantes del momento.

—¿Dónde está Mara? —inquirió en un susurro.

—Inconsciente, encerrada y maniatada. Te dije que dos de mis amigos esperaban a un niño, pero los otros tres, insistieron en venir conmigo.

—¿Y estás seguro de que tu abuelo no te reconoció?

—La sangre llama a la sangre y ella y yo tenemos la misma sustancia. Su padre era el hermano mayor de mi madre, Dussan.

—¿Entonces estamos a salvo?

—Por ahora. No sé cuanto tiempo más pueda mantener esta fachada.

—Te esperé…—comentó en referencia a los angustiosos minutos que lo aguardó en su recámara.

—Necesitaba atrapar a Mara. No recordaba muy bien cómo era y además, esta es la primera vez que uso esta clase de magia.

—Nunca más lo hagas…—advirtió porque lo prefería mil y una veces tal y como es. Damian sonrió de nuevo y ellos danzaron, danzaron y danzaron hasta que no hubo una persona en el salón de baile que no hablara de sus sentimientos de amor.

Siguiendo el protocolo su padre decretó que su hijo, el futuro Rey de Soledad, ya había encontrado a su pareja para la eternidad.

Hubo un revuelo de vítores y aplausos hasta la parte en que R'as al Ghul desveló su verdadera identidad.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del Palacio, Kathy rompió en sonoro llanto, Garfield parecía nervioso, esperando el momento de llamar a todos a levantar armas, en cuanto a James Olsen, si no estaba ahí, quería decir que se encontraba en las cuevas con todas las mujeres, enfermos y niños. Damian lo miró a los ojos dándole seguridad y fuerza. Desde la perspectiva de R'as al Ghul, lo que su heredera hacía era afianzar el dominio que ejercía sobre él.

Agradeció su gesto, su gentileza, su amor y llamó a la calma.

—Les doy mi palabra, mi juramento de que esta unión, será por el bien de todos nosotros. No habrá más sangre derramada, más esclavitud, más temor. Los reinos se levantarán de los escombros y por eso, que tengo que hacer esto. —los rumores resonaron por todos lados. Damian intentó mantener una postura neutral pues Mara al Ghul, lo que estaría haciendo era relamerse de gozo, levantar la cara como toda una Reina y mirar a los demás como si no fueran dignos de postrarse en su presencia.

El hechicero hizo aparecer el contrato y dos plumas con sus tinteros ante ellos flotaron. Sólo debían colocar su nombre y estaría hecho. Sin embargo, las sombras siempre han sido más poderosas que la luz y la verdadera Mara llegó. Tanto su rostro como buena parte del vestido y las puntas de sus dedos destilaban escarlata. R'as montó en cólera y desenvainó su espada, juró que iba a matarlos por tal desacato pero su padre, el que creía vacío y olvidado desenfundó y lo enfrentó.

Damian y él se apresuraron a anotar sus nombres, los demás invitados de la Corte dejaron caer sus máscaras y levantaron sus armas, los soldados de las Sombras también llegaron al Palacio. Al colocar el punto final, el contrato de disolvió y una magia oscura los envolvió.

Los enviados de las Sombras desaparecieron, pero tanto Mara como R'as se quedaron. El Rey Clark cayó presa de una estocada a traición. Él dejó escapar un grito de angustioso dolor. Damian recuperó su apariencia real, desenfundó su espada y tras su cuerpo lo protegió.

—Te dije, que si te atrevías a traicionarme asesinaría a tu padre. —acotó R'as, impávido ante la masacre.

—¡También dijiste que lo tenías controlado y nos protegió! ¡El Reino de la Soledad, ni ningún otro Reino se rendirá jamás! —ante su grito varios guerreros ovacionaron: el choque de las espadas de las guerreras de Nueva Temiscira, las botas de los atletas del Reino Central, las cuerdas siendo tensadas por cada Arquero del Reino Estrella, el coro de los aviadores de Reino Costero y finalmente, el tronar de puños de los sobrevivientes de Gotham. R'as, ni se inmutó. Estaba tan seguro de ganar esta afrenta que ni siquiera los miró, es probable que no recordara cómo fue que sometió y destruyó a cada uno de sus Reinos.

Dirigió una mirada espeluznante a su nieta y en un acto sin precedentes la asesinó.

La mujer que era tan parecida a su amado lloró, suplicó, rogó hasta su ultimo aliento y él sintió su dolor cómo si fuera propio. Mara no entendía cual fue su error si en todo lo complació.

—Lo único que debías hacer era que alguno de estos ineptos cayera en tu juego.

Sus pulmones se vaciaron, todo su cuerpo tembló. Los presentes del Reino Solitario ensombrecieron sus gestos por igual, porque si esa era su estrategia. R'as estaba en un error fatal. Ni el Rey Clark, ni el príncipe Conner o él, traicionarían a su corazón. ¿Cómo si no habrían sobrevivido durante tantos años en el exilio? Sus monarcas se debían al amor de sus consortes, a la unión de su familia, a la lealtad de su pueblo.

El hechicero ajeno a todo esto, se dirigió ahora a él.

—Tu reino caerá, arderá hasta las cenizas cómo lo tenía planeado para este día. Sucederá en cuanto mueras.

—¡No vas a tocarlo! —advirtió Damian sombrío.

—Tal vez yo no, pero tú sí. Tienes mi sangre ¿O es que a caso ya lo olvidaste? —los ojos de R'as se volvieron rojos y con su magia comenzó a dominar a Damian, él se replegó mínimamente hacia atrás porque no se atrevería jamás a luchar en su contra. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que con gusto le daría su vida.

Los demás guerreros intentaron separarlos, detenerlo, pero la magia de R'as al Ghul los mantenía quietos. La espada de Damian se cernía contra su cuello, su rostro estaba bañado en llanto. ¿Cómo protegerlos? ¿Cómo apoyar a su pueblo si ni siquiera tenía el coraje de enfrentar a su asesino?

—Dami, mírame a los ojos….tú dijiste que no querías ver más lágrimas de mis ojos.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Así que tratas de apelar a su amor? Los que nacimos en el Reino de las Sombras, no tenemos la capacidad de amar. Si fuera recíproco, mi magia no lo estaría corrompiendo.

—¿Y por qué no lo ha matado? —pronunció una voz proveniente de una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación. A sus espaldas reconoció a James y a otro caballero de cabellos anaranjados. Ellos debían ser sus amigos, quienes lo conocían mejor que nadie y si apelaban a su bondad, entonces tenía una oportunidad.

Lo besó. Sin importar que el acero de la espada cortara su carne y derramara su sangre. El amor era la magia más poderosa de todas, capaz romper conjuros, maldiciones. Hacer que las hordas de guerreros recuperaran el control de sus cuerpos y se lanzaran contra R'as.

Él escuchó infinidad de gritos bélicos, la mayoría llevaban en su interior el clamor de centenas de vidas perdidas. James Olsen vengó a su Rey, Logan Garfield a su hermana, Kathy gritó por su adorada Reina y hubo muchos más que aclamaron la memoria de Conner. Damian le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad en que era entregado, volvió a sentir su calidez, su ternura, su amor y por ultimo, preocupación.

—Lo nuestro no va a funcionar si no comienzas a mostrar más interés por tu vida.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Si de ahora en adelante tú vas a cuidarme.

—Detecto exceso de confianza en tus palabras, Rey.

—Llámalo un presentimiento, Consorte. —las mejillas de su Cisne se colorearon adorablemente. La herida en su cuello ya estaba sanada y si hacían una recapitulación de los eventos, ellos dos ya eran esposos.

—Jon… —Damian le dio la espalda en lo que todos a su alrededor celebraban el cese a la guerra y la caída de R'as al Ghul. Sin él al mando sus ejércitos caerían de inmediato. Podían regresar a casa. Por fin, después de tantos años había esperanza.

—No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo el otro día porque me transformé en Cisne, pero también te quiero. La magia del amor sólo funciona si éste es recíproco. —él sonrió como un bobo y decidió molestarlo un poco.

—¿Y desde cuando me quieres?—preguntó porque era evidente que la demostración de sus sentimientos lo ponía incómodo.

—No voy a responder eso.

—Entonces, adivinaré. ¿Desde que me miraste a los ojos? ¿O la primera vez que te besé? ¿Te cautivo mi corazón noble o mi bello cuerpo?

—¡Yo estoy más bueno! Y si saberlo hará que te calles, te diré que me interesaste desde que evitaste que muriera desangrado en el hielo.

—Aww…hablando de eso, te mandaré a construir una casita di-vi-na.

—Para tu carro maniaco, por si no lo has notado ya es de día.

—Oh…

—¿Me querías sólo por eso, cierto? —inquirió enarcando una ceja. Él miró a su a los lados y como nadie se fijaba en ellos respondió.

—¿Las infinitas oportunidades de tenerte desnudo en mi cama cada que cambiaras?

—Para eso no necesitas magia.

—¿Entonces sí te atrae mi cuerpo?

—El paquete completo, Jon…—ellos iban a compartir un nuevo beso pero entonces, sus amigos y todo el mundo los interrumpieron. Tenían demasiado trabajo qué hacer, empezando por sepultar a sus muertos y restaurar los reinos.

**.**

**—****Violette Moore—**


End file.
